The Renewal
by Alethea27
Summary: What became of Eva and her girls at the end of Season 2? Why were Sutton and Lola killed? What will happen in Five Points when Sara decides to open a dress shop and Matthew decides to hire a wealthy white woman and a former Civil War nurse at his clinic? Will Corcoran, O'Brien, and Maguire find out what's going on in Five Points? Image is credited to simplykevinryandotwrdprsdotcom
1. Chapter 1

**The Renewal** **  
**

Alethea27

 **Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and to BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **A/N:** _I've rewritten this due to the fact that after watching two seasons of The Librarians I can only see Lindy Booth as Cassandra now and so I substituted a character of my own creation who I had intended to use originally before I decided on Teresa Trembly._

 **A/N:** _Any dialog taken directly from the show will be in italics_. _No copyright infringement is intended_.

 **Summary:** What became of Eva and her girls at the end of Season 2? Why were Sutton and Lola killed? What will happen in Five Points when Sara decides to open a dress shop and Matthew decides to hire a wealthy white woman and a former Civil War nurse at his clinic? Will Corcoran, O'Brien, and Maguire be able to find out what's going on in Five Points?

 **Chapter 1**

Detective Francis Maguire couldn't remember after Dr. Freeman's announcement that President Lincoln had been assassinated whether him, Andrew, and Kevin had continued drinking out of grief, misery, or out of fear of what might come with the president's murder, but they were all pretty much stinking drunk by the time they'd left Eva's. He remembered Andrew moaning that Sybil was going ta give him hell for staying at the saloon so late and coming home skunked to the gills.

He wasn't really aware of anything until he opened his door, tripped, and fell over a package that had been left leaning up against his door.

Cursing, Francis picked himself up off the floor, stumbling a bit along the way. He bent and swiped up the package and closed his door.

He struck a match and lit the oil lamp sitting on a table by a window then placed the package on the table. He examined it carefully and could feel it contained something heavy. The wrapping was just cheap, brown butcher's paper, tied with twine, and had nothing written on it either his name or a return address. He tore it open and found a familiar LeMat revolver and two bullets. "Tare an'ouns!" He muttered. Where in the hell had this come from? Donovan claimed to have had it, but who had left it here then?

He knew what he had ta do despite it being close to midnight. Francis opened the window and placed the butcher's paper on a plate and set it on fire. He watched as it burned, the smoke drifting out of the window until there was nothin' left but ash that he dumped out the window then washed off the plate.

He grabbed his overcoat off the coat rack, put it on, and put the revolver and the bullets into one pocket. He opened his door and stepped out into the hallway. Moving quickly and quietly, he left his building and headed towards the North River. It was a long walk, but he needed ta get rid of the gun and the bullets permanently. Nobody could blackmail him if they didn' have the evidence. Once at the river he looked around him carefully and then at the buildings ta see if he could see any lights. Nobody was about in the fog and chill of the evening and everything was dark and quiet.

He took the LeMat revolver out of his pocket and threw it as hard as he could into the river. There was the sound of a splash as it hit the water. He followed it with several rocks tossed into the river so in case anybody did hear the first splash they'd think he was somebody wasting time throwing rocks into the river. He walked a little bit further and then one by one tossed the bullets into the river too. Once that was done he turned and headed back home. It was nearly one by the time he got back. Most of his drunkenness had dissipated by this time, but he was exhausted from the events of the last few days and was asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.

The events in the weeks that followed were a whirlwind. Lincoln's body was on view at City Hall on April 24th, 1865. Major Morehouse had enough influence to have a private viewing for himself, his wife, Kevin, and the Freeman's. There were thousands of people waiting outside City Hall hoping to view Lincoln and thousands of pickpockets with the intent of mining those same people.

The same day Kevin came in and announced that he, Major Morehouse, and Dr. Freeman were going south to capture John Wilkes Booth. Both Francis and Andrew tried to argue him out of it, but he was determined. Morehouse had a private train reserved and they were leaving immediately for Virginia.

It was three days after Kevin had left that Andrew came in with the morning _Tribune. "_ Look at this, Francis _,"_ he said and spread the paper out on his desk. The headline read: _**Assassins Caught. Booth Shot and Killed.**_

"Kevin will be headin' back and should be here in a couple of days then," Francis said.

"Yeah and then I get to give him Eustace's message," Andrew said. He weren't looking forward to that.

Francis and Andrew were coming down the steps of the precinct the next morning when they saw Kevin. _"Corky!"_ O'Brien yelled as he and Francis hurried down the steps and over to Kevin.

" _Hey,"_ Kevin said.

" _I've been pacin' Baxter Street for days,"_ Andrew said.

" _As nervous a boy as I've ever seen,"_ Francis joked.

" _Wild Bill sent me to deliver Tammany Hall's summons. You're to report to Eustace's office immediately."_

" _Word is out they want you to replace Donovan,"_ Francis said.

Kevin started laughing. _"Do I look like a ward boss to you?"_

" _Kevin, trust me on this, you turn them down, New York is not a place you will ever live in peace,"_ Francis said seriously.

" _What're you gonna do?"_ Andrew asked.

Kevin didn't answer, but instead asked, _"How's Eva been?"_

Francis shook his head and shrugged. _"Sullivan's had us workin' around the clock. We haven't had a night in The Paradise since you left."_

" _Kevin this is serious! We may win a skirmish against the organization, but no way we win the war,"_ Andrew pleaded.

" _I'm gonna hit Eva's and have a drink while I consider my options. Join me when you can."*_ He slapped them on their backs and walked off.

They watched him walk away, headed to Eva's. "He ain't gonna take this seriously is he?" Andrew asked Francis.

"Shite no!" Francis replied with a frown. "We'll have ta watch his arse and protect him from Eustace just like we done when he went after Donovan!"

"Right!" Andrew replied fiercely.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Kevin walked through Five Points to Eva's as he considered Eustace's offer. He knew the only reason he was trying to force him to take it was either to keep him out of his hair or else as a way to get Donovan's blackmail files back.

He came up to Eva's and saw right away that something was wrong. The doors that were always opened were now closed. Looking in the window, Kevin saw there was nobody inside. He tried the doors, but they were locked so he kicked one open and walked in. It was eerily quiet inside and then he noticed something odd. There were two large barrels sitting in the middle of the room side by side with something leaking out of them. As he walked closer, his heart started pounding as he could smell the coppery scent of blood. He peered into the barrels and saw the bloodstained bodies of Lola and John Sutton inside the barrels. He gasped and backed away quickly running towards the stairs shouting, _"Eva!"_ He took the steps two at a time. _"Eva!"_ He headed for her office. _"Eva!"_ He looked around him. Nothing was disturbed and her balcony doors were open as they usually were.

He looked at her desk, but did not see any of the business ledgers that were usually spread out there. He went out on the balcony, his gaze sweeping Five Points. After a few seconds he left, went back downstairs and outside, closing the door again. He ran back to the precinct and burst through the doors. He was bent over trying to catch his breath so he was unable to speak for a few minutes. The coppers who were in the precinct gathered around him and Sullivan seeing something was wrong came out of his office.

Andrew and Francis hearing the commotion came out of their office and Andrew pushed through the other coppers with Francis behind him. "Out of the way! Step aside!" He yelled. They finally got to Kevin and Francis laid his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin, are ya all right?" He had a bad feelin' seein' Kevin like this.

"What the hell's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"I got to Eva's …the doors were locked and there was nobody around inside or outside. I kicked open one of the doors and went in. The first thing I noticed were too big barrels sitting side by side in the middle of the room. There was something leaking out of them. I got closer and I could smell the blood and I looked into the barrels and saw Lola and John Sutton inside them …everybody else was gone …Eva and her girls included."

"Jesus Christ!" Francis exclaimed.

"Everyone who's able, go to Eva's," Captain Sullivan ordered.

Kevin was first out the door followed by Francis, Andrew, Sullivan and ten other coppers. They got to Eva's and Kevin opened the door and went inside. "Over there," he said pointing at the barrels. Francis and Andrew went over and looked inside. "Christ!" Andrew muttered. "Who in the hell woulda done something like this?"

"Don' know," Francis said looking around. "Doesn' look like there was a struggle of any kind so how the hell could you kill two people without 'em puttin' up a fierce fight especially Lola?"

Sullivan and Kevin came over and some of the coppers went upstairs. In a few minutes Glynn leaned over the railing and yelled, "Nobody up here, Captain and nothing's disturbed."

"Goddamn!" Sullivan swore. He turned to Kevin. "Do you think Dr. Freeman would come and take a look at these two if I send Glynn to ask him? It might help us find the one responsible if we know how they were killed and when."

"Don't know," Kevin replied. "He might be busy with his patients, but you can send Glynn to ask him."

"Glynn, come down here," Sullivan yelled up.

"Do you think Eustace might have somethin' to do with this?" Andrew asked

"Wouldn't surprise me," Kevin replied angrily. He hated feeling helpless. "Richie's not around either. Where the hell is he? He's always here."

"Could be he was coming to work, saw what was happening, and ran," Andrew said.

"Eustace coulda hired more thugs to do it," Francis said. "Tammany probably has enough of 'em on call."

"Aww, Jesus H. Christ!" Andrew muttered. Going up against Donovan was bad enough, but Eustace was more powerful than even Donovan had been. "Do ya think this was a message for us or Eva?"

Kevin scratched his head. "If this was meant for Eva; why would her girls be gone too?"

"Maybe Eva saw what was happenin', woke the girls, and got 'em all out. She wouldn' leave them to get hacked up too," Andrew suggested.

"Figured Lola and Sutton musta been stabbed a lot of times seein' all the blood. They've wouldna shot them that many time since it'd make too much noise," Francis remarked. "But why wouldn' Eva and her girls come right to the precinct if they escaped?"

"After being arrested, jailed, and thinking she might hang for stabbing that jackass Ramsey in the eye; would you want to report one of your help's been murdered besides the guy who was helping Donovan cheat everybody?" Andrew asked. "Probably afraid she'd be accused of murdering them."

"Eva never would have allowed anybody to kill Lola no matter what!" Kevin said. "Sutton I don't know, but he was the front for Donovan buying up a lot of the properties here including Eva's place so that mighta made her a suspect in Sutton's murder."

"If some crazy person did this; she couldn' have stopped 'em and the smart thing for her to do woulda been to get out especially with her being pregnant," Francis said.

Glynn came back. "Mrs. Freeman said Dr. Freeman's delivering a baby, but she'd let him know we needed him."

A half-hour later Matthew came through the door, carrying his bag. He stopped short when he saw the barrels with the blood leaking out of them. "Oh my God!" He muttered.

Kevin waved and then went over to talk to him.

Matthew did a preliminary examination and confirmed that they'd both been stabbed multiple times.

Sullivan came over to where Kevin, Francis, and Andrew were standing. "I'm having the bodies taken to the precinct where Dr. Freeman can examine them thoroughly. He says they were both stabbed multiple times."

Kevin nodded. He knew Matthew wouldn't be allowed to do it in a hospital and even so, they'd still have to have another doctor verify his findings because nobody would accept the findings of a Negro doctor.

"I'm also sending coppers around the neighborhood here to find out if anybody saw or heard anything," Sullivan said.

"We may as well go back to the precinct," Kevin said. "We won't know anything for sure until Matthew's finished examining Lola's and Sutton's bodies."

They went back and Francis sat down behind his desk and tossed his hat on his desk as Kevin and Andrew did the same. He leaned back in his chair. "I just can' figure how this happened," he remarked. 'They had ta been killed at the Paradise or there wouldn' been all that blood and Lola especially wouldna just climbed into a barrel and let somebody kill her without a fight, but the place wasn' a mess."

"And why kill just them and nobody else?" Andrew said.

"If Eva and her girls been forced by somebody to go somewhere the upstairs woulda been a mess too and it wasn'," Francis said. "Those girls that worked for Buzzie are tough and they wouldn' gone anywhere without a damn good fight, throwing punches, bitin', scratchin', and kickin' balls! There'd been a lot of noise!"

"That's true," Kevin said, recalling what Eva had said about them. "Maybe Lola and Sutton got a knockout drug to make it easier to kill them."

"Like that case we worked with those missin' boys," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Kevin replied. He got up. "I'm gonna go talk to Matthew."

"Well, that woulda made it easier to get them into the barrels, but knockout drugs are used a lot at Eva's …" Francis shrugged. "It'd been hard to fool Lola to add the drug ta her drink."

"Yeah, and she wouldn' probably accepted a drink from someone she didn' know for just that reason," Andrew added. "Does that mean it was someone she knew?"

"Eustace coulda easily turned one of Eva's people if the bribe was big enough …doesn' mean they killed Lola and Sutton …just that they coulda given them the drug."

"You mean after they gave them the drug; somebody else got them into the barrels and killed them? Thugs like Eustace sent after us?" Andrew said thinking aloud.

"Yeah …but that still doesn' answer the question of where Eva and her girls went," Francis said. "Or where Richie's is."

Kevin came back into the room and sat down behind his desk. "Matthew's gonna take a samples of Lola's and Sutton's blood to see if he can find out if they contained a drug."

"Can he do that?" Francis asked sitting up straight again.

"Yeah he figured out those kidnapped boys me and Kevin were searching for been drugged and what drug they'd been given," Andrew answered.

"The next question we need to figure out is where Eva and her girls went," Kevin said, lighting a cigarette.

"Could they gone uptown to Eva's other place?" Andrew answered. "I know it's closed, but Eva still owns the house, don't she?"

"Doubt it. If they had ta leave in a hurry, none of them woulda had time to dress and a buncha women in their underthings is gonna cause a stir in _that_ part of town. We woulda heard about it by now," Francis said.

"We should go check …just so we can rule it out," Kevin said, getting up.

"Guess so," Francis said.

As they were coming out of the precinct, Robert yelled at them. He was just getting out of his carriage. They stopped and waited for him. "I was just heading in to see you," he said. He was his usual jaunty self aside from still being a bit pale from his ordeal down south.

"What about?" Kevin asked.

"It seems while we were away, Wild Bill Eustace paid a visit to my father and threatened him, trying to force him to turn over Donovan's blackmail material"

"The bastard …ought ta shoot him in _his_ balls!" Francis muttered.

"My father pointed out that he no longer controls the lockboxes. I do."

"I'm surprised Eustace would threaten your father. I'd think with all his money Eustace might find him valuable," Kevin said.

Robert grimaced then said, "My father's not so innocent. I checked at the bank and it seems my father has let it be known that he's willing to pay a large sum of money to any bank employee willing to open our lockboxes. I suspect the money's from Eustace. My father and he might have reached some sort of an agreement while we were gone."

"He didn't get the blackmail stuff did he?" Andrew asked.

Robert chuckled. "No ...because I moved it to the Citizen's Industrial Bank here in Five Points. I didn't trust my father to keep his word."

"Smart move," Francis said.

"Well ...I know my father all too well."

"We have a situation here," Kevin stated. He went on to describe what had happened at Eva's.

Robert's mouth dropped open. "Goddamn!"

"Matthew's examining the bodies and he gonna let us know what he finds. We're just on our way to Eva's other place to see if they might've went there."

"I'll take you there," Robert offered. He opened the door of what was obviously a larger carriage and they all got in. "My father also bought this while we were away. He thought we should make the neighborhood aware of our continuing financial prosperity."

When they arrived at the former Madam Pompadours', they got out and stood on the sidewalk outside of it. Andrew immediately made the decision to remain outside. "If Sybil catches wind of the fact I've been in there, even if it's closed now and it's because of a case; I'll never hear the end of it!"

Francis smirked. The poor bastard was so henpecked! He, Kevin, and Robert went inside. The girls were assembled in the front room and everyone looked scared even Buzzie's former girls.

Robert motioned for one of the girls to come over when they were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

Kevin whirled around. "Eva!" He rushed over to her and enveloped her in a fierce hug. "Are you all right?"

Eva nodded then broke down and started sobbing. Kevin helped her sit down and offered her his handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and smiled wanly. "Can you tell us what happened, Eva?"

She nodded. "Lola has been getting up early to get the bar ready for opening. As you know we have customers …of all sorts early in the morning, but this morning we didn't. I was sleeping and I heard a loud scraping noise coming from downstairs. I got up and went out to the balcony railing and saw these two men shoving these barrels into the middle of the room and I saw Lola and that man who was introduced to me as a real estate agent …"

"John Sutton," Kevin said.

Yes. They were lying on the floor unconscious. A third man was watching out the doors. The men picked up Lola and Sutton and dumped them into the barrels and then …started stabbing them! I could see blood start leaking out of the barrels! I was horrified and I almost screamed, but instead I backed away from the railing quietly and I woke up the rest of the girls. I didn't know if he meant to kill us all. We went down the back stairs and out the alley door. The man who runs the store across the alley was unloading a wagon and I paid him to bring us all up here."

"Tare an'ouns!" Francis exclaimed. "Ya had a close escape!"

"I think you should stay up here and not go back to the Paradise until we find out what happened there and whether it's connected to Donovan somehow," Kevin said.

"Well …the Paradise is the real money maker and the longer it stays closed …" She stopped when she saw Kevin's expression. She knew ever since his Ellen's suicide that he was determined he would not lose anyone else. "All right Copper, for now I'll stay here, but if your investigation drags out too long I'm reopening the Paradise whether you've found Lola's killer or not," she warned him.

"Fair enough," Kevin replied.

"Did ya recognize either of the thugs you saw killin' Lola and Sutton?" Francis asked. "Would you know 'em if you saw 'em again?"

Eva shook her head. "I didn't get a real good look at them because it wasn't full daylight yet. I don't think if I could even give a general description of them."

They said goodbye to Eva, left, and went back outside where Andrew was still waiting. "Find anything?"

Kevin repeated what Eva had told them. "So we still don't know if they was local or they came from somewhere else?" Andrew asked.

"That's the size of it," Francis said as Morehouse's carriage took them back to the precinct. They went inside. "Think I'm gonna go and check with me contacts ta see if they've heard anything." Francis had the most contacts of the three of them.

Kevin nodded and said, "Good idea. We need to know if there _is_ somebody new operating in Five Points."

"Captain Sullivan came into their office. "Anything new?"

"We found Eva and her girls safe up at her closed place uptown," Andrew said. "She said two men killed Lola and Sutton, but it wasn't light enough for her to tell if they were locals or not. She said another one stood guard at the doors."

"Anything from Dr. Freeman yet?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nope, but it was at least a day or so before he could figure out what drug was used on those boys that went missing."

"Keep me appraised," Sullivan said leaving.

Francis came back and sat down behind his desk. He lit a cigarette and said, "Everybody's heard what happened at Eva's, but so far nobody's heard anythin' about who done it. I told them ta let me know if they heard of any new faces in town."

"I was thinking about what Eva said when she was first jailed. She told me she wanted Lola in charge and for her to watch Richie because she thought he'd started dipping into the till," Kevin said.

"So what you're thinkin' is that Richie mighta drugged Lola and Sutton for money?" Andrew asked.

"Lola woulda accepted a drink from Richie without thinkin', but that doesn' explain how Sutton comes into it," Francis said.

They worked for two days trying to trace the former barkeep's whereabouts, but hadn't turned up any useable information so far. Matthew had confirmed that both Lola and Sutton had been dosed with a knockout drug before their deaths which would have made them unable to fight their killers.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma Sterling got off the train carrying her heavy carpetbag. She was petite with thick, dark brown hair pulled back into a bun, big brown eyes, a pert nose and an attractive smile. She was dressed in a plain dress of a dull blue color which did nothing to hide her alluring breasts.

She was originally from Washington DC, the youngest daughter of a very rich man who had been a good friend to the late President Lincoln. Her father had made the majority of his wealth on the railroad and had met Lincoln when he was the lawyer for the railroads. They had moved to Washington at Lincoln's urging, but her father had refused any offer to be part of his administration.

She had scandalized her family by opting to train in Dr. Elizabeth Blackwell's nursing program then to join Dorothea Dix's nursing corp. rather than get married as her three older sisters had. She had worked mainly in military hospitals in and around Washington. Although President Lincoln had approved of the nursing corp. and had commended Miss Dix on it; it was generally looked on with dismay by the rest of society. The idea of young, unmarried girls seeing ghastly wounds, changing pus-stained bandages, and possibly handling severed limbs was disgusting and a disgrace!

Once the war was over, Emma had still wanted to use the nursing skills she had acquired and had decided to move to Five Points where there were plenty of people who could probably use her skills.

"Miss Sterling?" A voice called interrupting her thoughts.

She turned and smiled. "Major Morehouse. How lovely to see you again." She had taken care of Major Morehouse while he was hospitalized after the amputation of his leg.

"All thanks to your nursing skills and your watching over me in the hospital like a hawk Miss Sterling," Major Morehouse replied. "Your father telegraphed me of your impending arrival and asked that I meet you."

Emma sighed. "I'm twenty-five and my father still thinks I'm twelve."

Major Morehouse grinned and offered her his arm while Gustavus, the Morehouse coachman, took her bag.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

While Robert was meeting Emma at the station, Elizabeth Morehouse and Eva were visiting with Sara Freeman about her idea to open a dress shop in Five Points. She would design dresses or sew them from a pattern whichever the customer preferred. If they didn't want to come to her shop in Five Points; she would go to them. "Matthew is very supportive of my idea. He believes our people can only get ahead if we're willing to push our boundaries."

"He's right," Eva declared. She and Sara had gotten to know one another when she'd been attacked and injured by Buzzie Burke and had spent time recovering at Sara and Matthew's home. "Some people will likely be nasty to you at first because of your shop, but they'll get used to the idea eventually." Eva was still pale from her ordeal of being in prison and Lola's murder, but it had also hardened her resolve. If somebody was attempting to force her out of Five Points; they wouldn't succeed. She was staying! Hell! She might even expand her business.

"I think it is a wonderful idea," Elizabeth Morehouse said. "I received so many compliments on my wedding dress that you designed. You are very talented and that talent should not go to waste."

Sara sighed. "I know there will likely be some hostility over my opening my own shop, but I'll be able to employ other women as seamstresses when my business picks up," Sara said.

"Why we came to see you, Sara, is that Robert heard from Matthew about your wanting to do this and so we want to provide the money to get you started."

Sara eyes grew moist. "Elizabeth, you've done so much for me already. Allowing me to design your wedding dress and then buying my mother out of slavery and bringing her back to New York."

Elizabeth nodded and patted Sara's hand. "There are no thanks needed, Sara."

"We want to do this and I know it will be an excellent investment," Eva declared.

"Thank you both and I promise you; I will make it a success."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Two days after she arrived Major Morehouse took Emma to Matthew's clinic to introduce her to him and possibly convince him to hire her.

Emma spoke of her past. "My father was a firm abolitionist and was an old friend of Mr. Lincoln's. We had Frederick Douglas and Sojourner Truth at our home and they spoke forthrightly about their lives as slaves."

Matthew nodded. "My wife, Sara, met Mr. Douglas at a fête Major Morehouse had. He gave her some excellent advice. He paused then said, "I understand you trained under Dr. Blackwell and Miss Dix."

Emma nodded. "I received my nurse's training originally in Dr. Blackwell's program and then joined Miss Dix's nursing corp. She is a good trainer and a brave woman."

"I met her at a field hospital when Corporal Corcoran and I bought Major Morehouse from the Wilderness battlefield. A very determined woman I would say. She didn't allow herself to be intimidated by any of the officers and stood her ground."

"I'd credit her with greatly improving the sanitation of the battlefield hospitals and lowering the death toll from infection," Robert added.

Matthew nodded. "I assume, Miss Sterling that you are here in search of employment as a nurse?"

"Yes, I want to continue to be able to use my nursing skills to help people," she replied.

"Your credentials are impeccable and Major Morehouse speaks very highly of your nursing skills," Matthew said. "And my practice has picked up so much that it's difficult to find time for research." He thought about his research into the polluted water of the tenement and the death of Hazel Turner which still haunted him.

Emma nodded at Robert in silent thanks. "I hear a 'but' coming, Dr. Freeman."

"You do realize if you come to work for me people will be horrified and you will most likely be slandered badly and you could even risk being harmed."

Emma shrugged. "It doesn't bother me, Dr. Freeman. I learned that when I joined Miss Dix's training program that some people are going to disapprove of you no matter what you do and their opinions matter little to me."

"You won't find a better nurse in Five Points Doctor," Robert added.

"How does a dollar and half an hour including lunch sound?" Matthew asked. "Your days could be long though …possibly ten hours."

"That sounds fine, Doctor Freeman."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis was in the office alone; Kevin and Andrew were out chasing down a possible sighting of Richie. Stubby stuck his head in the door. "Detective Maguire?"

"Yeah, Stubby?"

"There's a kid here wanting to see you."

"Send him in." Francis knew his contacts always sent a kid with a note if they needed to meet with him about something. That was their agreed on method of contact since none of 'em wanted ta be seen goin' into the precinct.

The kid came in and gave Francis the note and Francis flipped him a $.50 cent piece. He read the note that was from his best contact, a guy who went by the name of the 'King of Spades'. They never used their real names.

He left the note on his desk under a case file and left his badge in his desk drawer. He stopped at the front desk that Glynn was manning today. "Hey Stubby, going out to check a lead if anybody wants to know."

"Okay, Detective," Glynn replied.

Francis left the building and headed to their usual meeting place one of the many short busy streets that dotted Five Points. He spotted his contact lurking in one of the junctures of the street and stopped beside him leaning casually against the wall. "What have ya got for me?"

"Heard about what happened at Eva's and heard there's some new thugs in town from Chicago."

"Thugs, huh?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, three. Well-dressed and cold as a witches tit. One's tall and the other two shorter than him. Heard they're here to make some changes …killing changes."

"But why kill a prostitute and a guy that was frontin' for Donovan?" Francis asked while casually glancing around him.

"Heard they did the whore to stick it to you coppers since Eva's your second home. The other guy spilled his guts to Corcoran and blew Donovan's plans for Five Points to hell."

"Are the thugs bein' here Tammany's doin'?"

"Don't know. Everybody's leery 'bout what they done and don't wanna step on their toes …me included." He looked around and then slipped out of the juncture, leaving Francis alone.

He decided to stay and watch the street for awhile still leaning casually against the wall. About twenty minutes later he spotted somebody he thought fit the description given him. He waited and watched. Two other men, similarly dressed joined the other. They talked for a few moments and then split up. Francis straightened up and decided to follow one of them. He kept several people between them as he followed him.

Unfortunately somebody was following him and because they were on his left side, he was unable to see them. When he became aware that there was someone following him, he'd taken out his gun, holding it at his side, and was just turning to confront them when the blow fell and everything went black.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

About four o'clock Kevin and Andrew came back. Andrew sank down in his chair. "The day was a waste! That sighting wasn' Richie …not even close!"

"I know, but we had to check it out," Kevin said. "Where's Francis?"

"Don't know," Andrew said. He got up and went to the door and called, "Hey Stubby?"

Glynn stood in the doorway. "What do you need, Detective?"

"You seen Francis lately?" Kevin asked.

"Not since about two. A kid came in with a note for him and then a few minutes later he came out and said he was leaving to check out a lead. He hasn't been back since."

"Thanks Stubby," Andrew replied. He sat down again and looked at Kevin. "Two hours is kinda long time to check out a lead."

"Yeah, does seem like it."

"Maybe he left something …to say where he was going," Andrew suggested.

"Maybe," Kevin said going over to Francis desk. They looked at the files sitting on his desk and Kevin lifted them and looked through it. "Why's these still here; you guys closed them, didn't you?"

"Francis was gonna ask you about them. He said they was closed too easily and he was gonna have you take a second look at them just to make sure we weren' overlookin' something." Andrew spotted the note that had been under the file. "What's that?"

Kevin picked it up, opened it, and read it.

"What's it say?"

"It's from somebody who calls himself the 'King of Spades' and he has information what Francis asked about."

"Didn't Francis say the other day that he told them to let him know if there was any new faces in town."

"Yeah, so either this guy …" Kevin held up the note. "Had good information or it was a trap. I'm thinking it was a trap."

Andrew was poking around in Francis' desk and found his badge in the drawer where he'd left it. "He left his badge here."

Captain Sullivan came into the room with his hands on his hips. "Either of you seen Maguire? And what in the hell is his badge doing there? It's supposed to be on him and not in the damn drawer."

"We were just talking about it Captain," Andrew replied. "He told Stub …Patrolman Glynn that he was goin' to check out a lead and that was about two."

"A kid brought this note for him before that," Kevin added handing the note to Sullivan.

Sullivan read it. "Who in the hell is this King of Spades and where is the 'usual place'?"

Andrew shrugged. "That's what we don't know, Captain."

"It's possible it was a trap," Kevin said.

"Well, you two can't search the whole of Five Points by yourselves." Sullivan shook his head, "Christ! There's nothing I hate worse than sending out coppers to look for another copper." He called all the coppers together, explained what was going on, and ordered, "Half of you go with Corcoran and the other half go with O'Brien."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 2**

Kevin answered a knock on the door of Francis' apartment to find Captain Sullivan waiting. "How's Maguire?"

"Dr. Freeman's still looking at him," Andrew said. "From what we could tell when we found him; it looks like he took a pretty hard hit to his head."

Dr. Freeman had also brought his nurse, a white woman, who at the moment was the scandal everybody was talking about in Five Points.

Matthew came into the room. "How's Francis, Matthew?" Kevin asked.

"He's taken a serious blow to his head on his left side as you and Detective O'Brien suspected and he is most likely is suffering from a brain concussion."

"That means?" Andrew asked.

"It means that the part of his brain where he was struck has been badly bruised. It's like when somebody strikes you, you end up with a bruise wherever they strike you only Detective Maguire's is inside his head."

Kevin nodded remembering all the bruises he'd received in his days as a boxer. Francis had lost the sight in his left eye the same way.

"Will he be able to remember what happened to him or whatever this contact told him?" Sullivan asked.

Matthew shook his head. "There's no way of knowing. The cases I've read about; some people got their full memory back, some only a partial memory, and others none at all. However I did bring him around briefly with smelling salts and he was able to answer the simple questions I asked him; basically his name, what year it is, and what his occupation is."

"So that's good then?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, but what I will need you to do is to wake up Detective Maguire every three hours and ask him simple questions. That is the only way I can find out whether he's getting better or worse."

Both Andrew and Kevin groaned at Dr. Freeman's request. He looked at them, eyebrows raised. "Is there a problem with my instructions?"

"No," Andrew said. "It's just that Francis' never been too fond of being woken up. Kevin tried it one time after we'd all been hung over the night before; Francis slugged him and knocked him on his backside."

"He probably _won't_ enjoy it as his head is going to hurt worse than with any hangover he's ever had accompanied by severe nausea and dizziness. I can't give him anything for the pain because I can't take the chance it might mask symptoms that I need to be aware of. Don't ask him any questions about what happened because he's not going to be able to answer them and he's going to be confused and frustrated that he can't remember.

"And a confused and frustrated Francis Maguire is never a good thing," Kevin muttered.

"I've also put a bandage over his good eye because he's most likely going to be seeing double and I don't want him straining his eye trying to focus it. I will leave Nurse Sterling here to monitor his condition," Matthew said. "She knows to summon me if you can't get him awake or he's unable to answer any questions."

"I have to report to Mr. Eustace what's happened," Captain Sullivan said. He left with a shake of his head. Dr. Freeman followed him out.

"Why would Eustace wanna know about Francis being clobbered?" Andrew asked.

Kevin shrugged "Because it's connected to the murders at the Paradise probably."

I'll flip you to see who gets to wake up Francis first," Andrew said to Kevin. He took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it.

"Heads," Kevin called.

"Heads it is," Andrew said showing him the coin.

Kevin groaned and rubbed his jaw. "I think my jaw's still sore from the last time he slugged me and that was ten years ago."

"I'll be waking Detective Maguire first so you gentlemen needn't worry," a voice behind them said. They both turned to see an attractive woman dressed in a dark blue dress with long sleeves that were covered by removable white cuffs. There was a full white apron over her dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun and completely covered by a white cap. A broach watch was pinned to her apron. She offered them her hand and said, "I am Emma Sterling. Dr. Freeman's nurse."

"I'm Detective Kevin Corcoran and this is Detective Andrew O'Brien. We all work out of the 6th Precinct." Of course they knew about her. All of Five Points was talking about the disgrace of the white woman who was working for a Negro.

They both shook her hand and she smiled at the shock that they quickly masked. "I trained under Dr. Elizabeth Blackwell and Miss Dorothea Dix and worked in the military hospitals in Washington during the war. I saw a lot of concussions during that time and I know how to wake Detective Maguire without getting struck by him."

Andrew shook his head. "He'd slug his own ma, I swear."

"I assume you two still have to work tomorrow and you have wives to go home to also so you can't stay up all night tending to Mr. Maguire," she pointed out.

"She has a point and I don't want Sybil kicking me out again when I just got back in her good graces."

"I should stay in case Francis gets rough," Kevin said to Andrew. "You know what he's like when he has one of those bad nightmares?"

Andrew nodded and then took Kevin aside and asked, "Whatta we gonna do if Francis' contact sends him a message saying he has more information? We can't take the chance of losing any good tips."

Kevin shrugged. "I suppose we can try sending a note back telling him Francis' been injured and asking him if he'll meet with us instead."

"Doubt he will though. I get the notion Francis' contacts only trust him." Andrew suspected it was because most of Five Points knew that Francis had been arrested for killing three people and would have hung if the evidence hadn't disappeared.

"You're probably right on that," Kevin said. He looked at Emma. "What kind of questions do I ask Francis when I wake him …that is after I pull myself up off the floor?"

"Simply ones that he should know like what Dr. Freeman asked or how old he is, what year he was born, or where he was born. Don't ask him anything he'll have to think about."

Kevin nodded. "Think I understand."

"Good luck!" Andrew said opening the door. "If you come in with half your face swelled up tomorrow I'll know what happened."

"Detective Corcoran, if you could give me some basic information about Detective Maguire so when I ask him questions I can tell if he's giving me the correct answers," Emma requested.

"Sure," Kevin responded with a shrug.

 **~*~*~ Page Break ~*~***

Three men sat in a room they were renting in a rooming house in Brooklyn. A man by the name of Aaron Gowdy said, "You shouldn't have clobbered that copper!" He complained. "It's gonna call unnecessary attention to us now!"

"You wanted him to follow us here?" The second man, Eli Laffey, demanded. "You might not care if you get caught, but I sure as hell do!"

"Mr. Cornelius ain't gonna like you bringing any attention to what we're doing," the third man named Julius Siccaro pointed out.

"He never saw me," Laffey assured them. "I came up behind him; I'd heard he's blind on his left side."

"You shoulda killed him," Siccaro snarled. "Like the saying goes dead men tell no tales."

"Oh that would've been a good idea!" Gowdy replied sarcastically. "We'd have the every precinct in the city on our asses!"

Laffey held up his hands. "Look what's done is done. We need to be figuring out a way to get the job Mr. Cornelius is paying us for, done."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma went into the bedroom to check on Detective Maguire. She could tell immediately that he was having a nightmare. He was shuddering and mumbling in his sleep. She'd seen it many times in soldiers she cared for during the war. "Detective Maguire!" She called sharply.

His left eye opened and he immediately reached towards his right eye, but Emma caught his hand. "Leave the bandage alone. Dr. Freeman bandaged your right eye because he said you'll be seeing double and he didn't want you to strain it trying to bring it into focus. You were having a nightmare and that's why I woke you," she explained. She poured some water over a cloth, wrung it out, and then wiped his face with it.

"Tare an'ouns," he muttered. He'd been dreamin' about sittin' in the Tombs waitin' to be judged then hung. His head hurt so bad it felt like somebody was hittin' it with a sledge hammer and his stomach didn' feel much better than his head.

"Can you tell me what month you were born?" Emma asked

There was a pause of a few seconds and then he said, "June."

"What date in June?"

"20th," Francis mumbled.

"And where were you born?"

"Ireland."

"That's right. I'll let you go back to sleep now." She bent and straightened the sheet and the blanket that had become disarrayed during his nightmare.

Kevin had been watching from the doorway and couldn't help but be impressed.

Emma came over to him. "I found that soldiers responded better to commands when I had to wake them and since policeman are also used to taking commands I thought it might work with Detective Maguire."

"You did well," Kevin said.

"He was able to answer the questions I asked him so his current memory hasn't suffered any ill effects yet," Emma added.

"Hopefully he'll be able to remember what happened to him and what his contact told him," Kevin said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Alcott Bentley Bramwell looked over his map of New York. He was 32, of average height and a bit on the pudgy side with a full head of blond hair and green eyes. His family was amongst the wealthiest in New York if not _the_ wealthiest. They had made the majority of their money investing in the future even when others scoffed or laughed that it was a ridiculous notion, but it had paid off every time. A good deal of their investments were in real estate. The Bramwell's were currently worth $200 million. Everyone knew they were wealthy, but very few knew the exact amount of their wealth.

Bramwell wasn't identified with any of the stupidity that occurred recently after that drunken idiot Jack Ramsey had gotten himself stabbed in the eye by a whorehouse madam in Five Points and then killed by some other disreputable Five Points character. Although he attended the same Episcopal Church as the most of his neighbors he did not go and sing hymns with them at the whorehouse in Five Points. It was stupid and had not done any good. They were well past reformation in Five Points.

The Bramwell's never had been connected to Tammany Hall in any way. A bigger den of corrupt Irish thieves and Papists there had never been. They had always kept a very low profile unlike Gould, Fisk, Rockefeller, or Vanderbilt who flaunted their wealth. The Bramwell's had been in New York since before the Revolution and had fought on the side of the British, but unlike a lot of others, had not fled back to England or Canada when the British had lost.

He studied the map again. Five Points was nothing more than a festering sewer of Irish, Italians, Germans and Jewish immigrants. He had great plans for that land when the filth and vermin there could be removed or if not, exterminated then. General Donovan's grand plans for the Croton Aqueduct would have only partially cleared them out. He wanted all of them gone and to that end he had come up with what he thought was a fail proof plan to not only get possession of the land there, but to get rid of Tammany Hall once and for all.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Kevin and Emma took turns waking Francis up and asking him simple questions. Kevin went back to the precinct in the morning and Emma remained to monitor Francis' condition.

There was a knock on the door. Emma was expecting Dr. Freeman, but when she opened the door she found Mrs. Morehouse. Behind her was the Morehouse butler, James carrying a basket. "Hello, Emma."

Emma nodded. "Mrs. Morehouse, how nice to see you again."

"I bought you lunch as I thought you might be hungry," Elizabeth said as James set down the basket.

"I am hungry," Emma admitted. "Thank you for thinking of me."

"How is Detective Maguire doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's stable for the moment," Emma answered. "Dr. Freeman will be by to check on him in awhile."

"Give him my best if you wouldn't mind?" James asked. He and Francis had become friends while Francis guarded Eva at the Morehouse mansion.

"I'll do that," Emma promised.

Emma ate the lunch Elizabeth had brought, woke Francis, and then lay down on the sofa for a brief rest before Dr. Freeman returned. Another knock on the door interrupted her rest and Emma got up and opened it to find an attractive, dark-haired woman who was heavily pregnant standing in the hallway. "Can I help you?"

The woman held out her hand. "I'm Eva Heissen. I'm the owner of Eva's Paradise. Detective O'Brien stopped by last night and told me Detective Maguire had been injured. The coppers at the 6th Precinct are some of my best customers so I came by to see how Detective Maguire is."

Emma of course knew about Eva's Paradise. It was both a saloon _and_ a brothel. She briefly wondered if by _best customers_ Eva meant that the 6th Precinct took advantage of _all_ the services Eva's Paradise offered. She shook Eva's offered hand. "I'm Emma Sterling and I'm Dr. Freeman's nurse. "Please come in and sit down," Emma said extending her arm. "When are you due?"

"In about a month Dr. Freeman says," Eva answered.

"Detective Maguire is stable at the moment, but not too pleased, I suspect, with being woken up and asked questions every three hours," Emma replied with a smile. She could imagine how shocked her sisters would be if they found out she had talked to a madam of an actual brothel!

"No, probably not," Eva agreed. "I've had plenty experience with him and Detective Corcoran after a night of drinking and he wasn't pleasant."

"As Dr. Freeman pointed out last night, Detective Maguire's head is going to hurt a lot worse than it does after a night of drinking adding to that the severe nausea and dizziness which accompanies a concussion."

Eva shook her head. "I definitely don't envy you your job then." She was silent for a moment then said, "As you probably already know I own a brothel."

Emma nodded. "I'm aware of it, Miss Heissen."

"It's Eva please. Even Captain Sullivan calls me Eva and he's as stuffy as they come."

"All right, Eva. What may I do for you?"

"I want to make sure my girls stay healthy. I do what I can to teach them how as much as I know, but I'm afraid it isn't enough and I'm probably lucky none have contracted any diseases so far. None of the doctors at St. Vincent's will come near a brothel. I haven't asked Dr. Freeman because I don't want to cause him any trouble so I'm on my own."

"I don't know a lot about those kinds of disease," Emma admitted. "As unmarried women Miss Dix would not allow us to nurse men who suffered from them and of course women were never even treated because they were mostly …"

"Whores," Eva said.

"Yes," Emma said nodding. "I could ask Dr. Freeman to train me in whatever he might know though and what to look for when I examine your girls."

Eva brightened. "You mean you'd be willing to treat whores even though your reputation will suffer and you won't be considered any better than us?"

"My reputation is already ruined because I'm working as Dr. Freeman's nurse so nothing else is going to hurt it."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sara and Elizabeth looked at the empty shop she had decided to rent. It consisted of two large rooms and was in a viable location. "It's owned by Mr. Schwartz who owns the pawnshop. He might be more willing to rent it to me than another landlord would," Sara said. "But on the other hand he may not as he does own the buildings on both sides too and he might worry their owners may not want a shop owned by a Negress next to them and move out."

"I think you chose very well," Elizabeth replied looking around. "I don't believe the shop owners will move out of a good location such as this because they object to you opening a shop."

They walked around the empty store and Sara explained how she envisioned it. "I pictured the front room to be a fitting room. I'll have a curtain covering the front window. The back room will be the sewing room and where I'll keep my material and sewing apparel."

"What will you call your shop?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Sara confessed. "Do you have a suggestion, Elizabeth?"

"I was thinking La Couture. It means fashionable made-to-measure clothes."

Sara said the name silently to herself then smiled at Elizabeth. "I like it! It sounds exactly what I'll be doing designing original and fashionable dresses and sewing them."

"Well, why don't we go and talk with Mr. Schwartz then."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Later in the afternoon there was another knock on the door and Emma answered it. "Hello, Dr. Freeman. Please come in." She stepped aside so he could come inside.

He came in. "Good afternoon Nurse Sterling," Matthew replied nodding.

"Detective Maguire is awake at the moment, Doctor."

"That's good to hear, but it might be another two or three days before he'll be conscious for any length of time." He went into the bedroom and set down his bag. "How are you feeling, Detective?"

"Like somebody's hittin' me head with a sledge hammer," Francis replied wincing at the pounding in his head.

"I need to look at the back of your head for a moment, Detective. If you can lift your head a bit I'll try not to make it hurt any worse while I'm doing it."

Francis did as Matthew asked but not without a groan and a hiss as Matthew felt around on the left side of his head. "You have a rather large lump on the left side of your head, but it hasn't gotten any bigger."

"That's good news then," Emma said smiling.

"Yes, it means the blood has started to reabsorb." He looked at Francis and explained, "You have a bad bruise, but it's inside your head. That is what's causing the pain, the dizziness, and the nausea. Fortunately whoever hit you didn't cause a skull fracture, but it did leave the large lump on the outside of your skull."

"Me ma always said I had a hard head," Francis replied.

"I'll give you something to lessen the pain so you can sleep," Matthew said. "Nurse, if you wouldn't mind getting me a glass of water."

"No, of course not Doctor," Emma said. She left the room, but was back in a moment with a glass of water. Doctor Freeman took a bottle out of his bag and put several drops of it into the water and then gave it back to Emma. "If you can help Detective Maguire drink this …"

Emma took the glass from Matthew and sat down next to Francis and helped him drink half the glass.

Matthew nodded. "That's fine. You should be able to feel the effects shortly." He closed up the bag.

"Thanks Doc," Francis said.

Matthew was a bit taken aback by what Francis said. On more than one occasion Detective Maguire had been very vocal about what he thought about the freed Negroes that had come north to New York City and took away jobs from the Irish. "You're welcome, Detective. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you."

"I'll be back in a moment." Emma said, got up, and went into the other room.

Matthew gave her the bottle of medicine he'd used. "This is laudanum, but only use it if Detective Maguire is in severe pain because it _is_ addictive. Ten drops in a glass of water should be enough."

Emma took the bottle and nodded. "I understand. I have seen a lot of soldiers who became addicted to it," She went back into the bedroom. "How are you feeling now?"

"Woozy," Francis said. His voice was slurred somewhat.

"James, the Morehouse's butler asked after you.

"Tell him …thanks …" His voice drifted off as sleep took him again.

As Matthew left, Emma noticed there were now two coppers standing guard outside the door. "When did you arrive?" She asked in surprise..

One of them was Patrolman Glynn. "Captain Sullivan sent us since we don't know what happened to Detective Maguire or who's responsible."

Kevin and Andrew arrived shortly after five and dismissed Glynn and the other patrolman. "Tell Sully we'll handle things now Stubby," Andrew said.

"Okay," Glynn said nodding. "We'll be back tomorrow morning though."

They left and Andrew closed the door. "How's Francis?"

"He's asleep. Dr. Freeman gave him laudanum for the pain," Emma replied. "But he was awake earlier for a short time."

There was a knock on the door and Kevin, pulling out his gun and cocking it, answered it to find James carrying another basket. Kevin uncocked his gun and put it back in his holster. "Evening."

James nodded and came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Morehouse sent me here with supper for you."

"First lunch and now supper," Emma said shaking her head. She took the cloth off that was covering the basket and a delicious smell drifted out.

"Wow! That smells great!" Andrew said rubbing his hands together.

"I told the detective that you asked after him and he said to tell you thank you," Emma said to James.

"Well, I'm glad to hear he's doing better," James said picking up the basket he'd left at noon.

A pattern evolved. Francis was awake longer each day and Matthew was pleased with his progress. His head still hurt, but with a sharp pain if he moved it too quickly rather than constant throbbing. However the dizziness and nausea persisted. He got bored, tried to get up one day, and got scolded forcefully by Nurse Sterling. He glared at her and snapped, "I can' be layin' around all the time!"

"You're going to _lie_ around until Dr. Freeman tells you otherwise, Detective," she replied returning his glare.

Matthew finally decided he was recovered enough for Kevin and Andrew to question him. "I only ask that you do not badger him if he can't remember," he said sternly.

They both nodded and went into the bedroom. Francis opened his eyes and then quickly closed them again. He knew it was Kevin and Andrew having recognized their footsteps, but he was seeing two more of them than he wanted to see. "Hey."

Hey Francis, how you doin'?" Andrew asked.

"Other than my head hurtin', I'm dizzy, and feel like vomitin' most times; I'm fine. What've you two limp dicks been doin'?"

"Trying to find out who clobbered you over the head and why," Andrew replied.

"Can you remember anything about what happened to you?" Kevin asked.

Francis thought about it for a moment, but the only thing that stuck in his mind was 'Chicago' but he didn' know why. "The only thin' I can remember is Chicago, but I don' know why."

"But you don't remember being clobbered?" Andrew asked.

"No, but where the lump is; they musta come up on me left side."

"That brings up another question then," Kevin said. "Was it somebody local that hit you because most of the local scum knows you have a blind side?"

"Don' know," Francis replied. "Guess I can consider meself lucky. They coulda cut me throat or stabbed me in the back."

"True enough," Kevin said. "Is there any chance your contact could of sold you out?"

"No. Sure of it. He's me best contact and he's been giving me good information since the start."

"So we can cross him off the list," Andrew said. "That only leaves the rest of Five Points."

"Look if you remember anything send Stubby or the other copper to get us," Kevin said.

"Aye," Francis agreed.

In another week, Matthew was allowing him out of bed for brief periods. He handed him a walking stick and said, "I want you to use this even if you're just moving from here to over there."

"I'll make sure Detective Maguire does," Emma said giving Francis a stern look.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

In the middle of the next week one of the coppers knocked on the door of Kevin's, Andrew's and Francis' office and said. "There's a kid at the front desk asking for Maguire. Do you want me to send him in?"

"Yeah," Kevin answered. "Must be from Francis' contact," he said to Andrew.

The kid came into the office and looked around, obviously expecting to see Francis. "Detective Maguire is not in right now. Is this note for him?"

"Yeah, but the guy who paid me to take it says it has to go to him and nobody else."

"Can you take a note back to him?" Kevin asked. "Because I don't know when Maguire will be back."

The kid shook his head. "Nope. I don' know where to find him."

Kevin motioned to Andrew and they went over to the other side of the office. "Since Francis is the only one he'll give that note to then we're gonna need him," Andrew said. "'Cause we need to know what information this contact has."

"Yeah, I can't think of another way to do it," Kevin replied. They went back over to where the kid stood. "We'll get Detective Maguire and you wait out by the front desk there."

The kid nodded and left the office.

Francis was sitting at his desk with his feet up on a chair. Now that he was better Emma had gone back to Matthew's clinic, but she did come to check on him twice daily. There was a knock on the door and then Stubby let Kevin and Andrew in. He sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

"You got a message from your contact, but he told the kid not to give the note to anybody but you," Kevin explained.

"So we need you to come to the precinct to get the note from this kid," Andrew said.

"Don' know," Francis said. "I'm havin' trouble walkin' cross the room without gettin' dizzy." He grabbed his walking stick and got up, standing still until the dizziness passed. "But bein' as I'm the only one he'll give the note ta, I'd better go with ya. Let me get cleaned up."

It took him the better part of fifteen minutes to do it and when he left, he pointed at Stubby and the other patrolman. "You two didn' see me neither."

"Nope, we haven't seen anyone all afternoon Detective," Stubby answered.

"Let's make sure we don' go past Dr. Freeman's clinic," Francis said. "If that nurse of his sees me she'll be on me arse like a hurricane," he muttered.

"Good idea," Andrew agreed, chuckling. Dr. Freeman's nurse obviously had Francis in hand.

By the time they got to the station in a roundabout way that avoided Dr. Freeman's clinic Francis was exhausted. He collected the note from the kid, paid him, and sent him on his way. They went into the office and Francis sank into his desk chair and put his head between his hands on his desk.

Captain Sullivan came into the office. "What the hell is Maguire doing here? Jesus Christ! You two drag him out of his deathbed?" He demanded glaring at Kevin and Andrew.

Francis started to chuckle and Sullivan transferred his glare to him. "Sorry Captain, but Stubby told me last week I looked like I died two years ago so being dragged out of me deathbed is better." He opened the note, but couldn't read it because his vision in his good eye was still blurry. He handed it to Kevin. "You'll have to read this. Me good eye's still blurry."

"Jesus Christ!" Sullivan exclaimed again throwing his arms up in the air. "How the hell do you expect to meet with this contact when you can't even see where the hell you're going, Detective?" Sullivan left their office shaking his head, muttering, and letting the door slam loudly after him.

Francis winced and put his fingers to his temples, rubbing them. "What's the note say?"

"The same as the other one. He has information and he'll meet you in the usual place."

"I best leave now 'cause it's gonna take me longer to get there," Francis said getting up. "Lurk behind me, but don't let him see ya."

"Agreed," Kevin said. He and Andrew followed Francis out, allowing several people between them. Andrew being so tall could see over most of the people to keep an eye on Francis.

It took him a good 10 minutes to reach the meeting place and he'd almost passed it when his contact called out. He leaned against the wall looking casual and asked, "What've ya got for me?"

"You remember those three guys from Chicago I told you about last time; the ones that done the killins' at The Paradise?"

Francis nodded nonchalantly even though it hurt his head. So that's why _Chicago_ had stuck in his head.

"Heard a rumor they're gonna cause trouble 'tween The Bowery Boys and the Dead Rabbits

Those were two of the largest gangs operating in Five Points. "Tare an'ouns! There'd be a blood bath!"

"No shite!" His contact replied. "One of those three clobbered ya too when he saw you were following one of 'em."

The memory suddenly snapped back into his head. He _had_ been following one of 'em and thought he'd had enough people between 'em so it didn't look suspicious. "What are they doin' here?"

"I don' know. Everybody's scared seein' what was done at The Paradise so nobody's talkin' much. Ain't heard of no one workin close with 'em either."

"What about this causin' trouble between the gangs? When are they gonna start it?"

Francis felt rather than saw the man shrug. "Don' know. Just heard whispers that's what gonna happen."

"Look if you hear anythin' more, let me know right away and be careful."

"Will do," he replied and as was usual for him, melted seamlessly back into the scenery.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 3**

Francis waited a few minutes then started slowly back up the street. A dark, blurred shape passed him on his right which he hoped was Kevin, but he could see what looked like Andrew standin' up ahead.

He finally made it to the top of the street where Andrew was indeed waiting. Kevin came up behind him. Francis was leaning heavily on his walking stick. "Think I'd better be goin' back to me place."

"You don't look so good Francis," Andrew said.

They went back the same way they'd come, avoiding going past Dr. Freeman's office. When they reached his apartment, Stubby opened the door for them. Francis went in, tossed his hat down in the usual spot, and sat down heavily on the sofa. "The reason Chicago stuck in me mind was 'cause the three who done the killin' at Eva's are from there. I remembered what was told me the last time. Lola was killed to stick it to us coppers because The Paradise is like our second home and Sutton was killed 'cause he spilled his guts to Kevin. I was followin' one of them when I got clobbered."

"Don't mind my saying Francis, but that was pretty dumb," Kevin said.

"Thought maybe I could find where they was layin' low. Me contact said today that they're gonna cause trouble 'tween The Bowery Boys and the Dead Rabbits."

Andrew went pale and exclaimed, "Jesus H. Christ!"

"I know. Five Points will be blood-soaked and we'll be trippin' over bodies and not all of 'em gang members either," Francis said.

"But he doesn't know who hired them?" Kevin asked.

"No, there's not been even a whisper of that," Francis replied.

"It's probably not Eustace then," Andrew said. "He wants that blackmail stuff that Kevin took bad enough to threaten Morehouse senior, but don't think he'd go this far to get it."

"So it's somebody more powerful than Eustace?" Francis asked.

"And somebody so powerful, they ain't visible," Kevin saying aloud what they were all thinking.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Andrew exclaimed again. What the hell kinda Pandora's Box were they opening?

Kevin put his hand on Francis' shoulder. "Appreciate what you did today, but you look like hell so you'd better get some rest

"Warn Sullivan about what me contact told me, but ask him to keep mum about me comin' ta the precinct. If Dr. Freeman and Nurse Sterling find out about it, they won' be happy with me especially _her_."

"Will do," Andrew said chuckling.

After they left, Francis got up and went into the bedroom. He took off his suit coat and hung it the usual place. He decided to lie down and fell immediately to sleep not realizing how exhausting the whole afternoon had made him. He was awakened by Emma calling his name. He opened his eyes and rubbed his hand across them.

"You were sound asleep," she said.

"Might of overdid it a bit today," Francis lied. He sat up. "Be nice to get rid of the dizziness though."

"Miss Heissen dropped off dinner at the clinic," Emma said. "You stay there and I'll bring it in. She said she sent a special beef consommé just for you."

"All right," he agreed wondering what the hell a consommé was. He hadn' been able to eat much the last three weeks because of the constant nausea caused by the pain and dizziness. He'd probably vomited more than he had in the last ten years. Unfortunately, Dr. Freeman didn't have any medicine for that.

Emma came back with a tray with a bowl, a slice of buttered bread, and spoon on it. She set it down in front of him. It smelled good anyway. He took a spoonful of it and decided it tasted good too.

"Don't eat too fast," Emma cautioned. "Miss Heissen sent a lot of food so I'm going to give some of it to the patrolmen outside."

"They'll appreciate it. I know I always did," Francis replied.

After eating he tried to stay awake a bit longer, but what he'd done today had worn him out more than he cared to admit. He thought about what his contact had said and figured they wouldn' know when the gang war began until they started finding bodies and by then it would be too late. Probably nobody in the gangs would talk to any coppers especially after they got screwed out of the money from Morehouse benefit ball the last year.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

A week later Dr. Freeman allowed him to return to work, but strictly forbade him to overdo it. He still used the walking stick because he still tended to get dizzy now and then.

"Anythin' new?" He asked Kevin and Andrew as he sat down at his desk.

"Not so far thank God," Andrew said.

"I was thinkin' that we probably won' know when the war begins until we start findin' bodies," Francis said. "None of the gangs is gonna talk to us since we double-crossed 'em after that benefit ball last year so we can' warn any of 'em."

"I suppose these guys from Chicago will kill gang member, making it look like the other gang did it," Kevin speculated.

"And that's how the blood bath will start," Andrew finished.

"That's about the size of it," Francis said.

Stubby knocked on their door and stuck his head in. "The Captain wants everybody."

Kevin and Andrew rose as did Francis who had to grab hold of his desk chair for a couple of seconds until the dizziness passed. "Sorry, I forget and get up too fast."

"You all right now?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, let's go hear what the captain has to say."

They came out and stood with the rest of the coppers. Francis leaned against the wall between Kevin and Andrew.

"We've gotten some information that there are people from Chicago; the same people that did the murders at Eva's place and they're going to cause trouble between the two biggest gangs. You know what this means?" Captain Sullivan paused and looked around. "This means dead gang members and dead civilians who are unfortunate enough to be in their vicinity when the killing starts. I want to stop this before it starts so I'm putting everybody on alert that you may be working longer hours. Dismissed."

"Shite!" Francis muttered as he went back into their office. "Dr. Freeman ain' gonna be too happy since he told me not ta overdo it and if I collapse or somethin' I'll never hear the end of it from Nurse Sterling!"

"Maybe nothing will happen," Andrew said in a hopeful tone.

"You know that's as likely as Sybil not kicking you out for some reason next week," Francis replied.

"Don't remind me," Andrew grumbled.

"And the Rabbits and the Bowery Boys been spoilin' for a fight and it won' take much ta set them off," he added.

"Will you be able to work the longer hours, Francis?" Kevin asked.

"Don' have a choice, do I?" He asked. "Besides can' let you limp dicks have all the fun though I probably won' go with ya ta look at dead bodies unless its close by. I'd only slow ya down."

"Fair enough," Andrew said.

"What we really need to find out who hired these three and why," Kevin said.

"Somebody attempting to make it look really bad here so they have a reason to clean us all outta here. Hoping we all move across the river to Jersey or something," Andrew said with a shrug.

"Some millionaires would love to get their hands on the land down here. Might be worth it ta 'em to hire somebody to make us look bad so they can chase us out," Francis said.

"Those are possibilities," Kevin replied. "And they _do_ think we're nothing but savages down here."

"But how do we find somebody whose invisible?" Andrew asked. "Especially uptown?"

Kevin smirked. "We ask Major Morehouse of course."

Everybody at the precinct was tense; any dead bodies reported were thoroughly investigated, but so far they'd seen no sign that anything unusual was amiss. Two weeks passed without anything untoward happening.

Francis was sound asleep when there was a sudden pounding on his door. He sat up so quickly that the dizziness overtook him and he had to wait until it passed. He got up and grabbed his gun out of his holster and cocked it. He went out into the outer room and over to the door. "What do ya want?"

"Francis?" It was Andrew.

"Yeah," He uncocked his gun and opened the door a crack. "What happened?"

"A patrolman on the night shift stumbled over the body of a Dead Rabbit who's really a dead rabbit now. I told Kevin I'd bring you."

"Jesus Christ!" Francis exclaimed. "Didn't think it'd start this soon. I'll be with ya as soon as I get dressed." He went back into the bedroom and started dressing.

He shut the door behind him making sure it was locked. Andrew was waiting with his rifle over one shoulder. "Sorry, but I sleep like I was hit over me head." He snorted. "I _was_ hit over me head."

"Kevin went on ahead. Come on."

"Right behind ya," Francis replied. He still used the walking stick, but he was able to walk fairly fast now without getting dizzy or too exhausted. They arrived at the spot and he saw at least a half-dozen coppers and Sullivan. Kevin was kneeling beside the victim who looked to be about eighteen. Francis and Andrew came over. "Tare an'ouns! He's just a kid," Francis exclaimed.

"Stabbed multiple times looks like," Kevin said.

"Bowery Boys been known to do that," Andrew added.

"Do we know this was done by these criminals from Chicago?" Sullivan asked. "Could this have actually been done by the Bowery Boys?"

"No way to tell for certain Captain," Kevin replied.

"But the Rabbits ain' gonna care 'bout that," Francis said. "They're gonna look on this as a declaration of war no matter who done it."

"All right, let's move on this," Sullivan said. "Get the body to the morgue. If we act fast enough maybe we can delay the Rabbits from finding out."

Everybody went back to the precinct. It was still early in the morning and nobody was particularly bright-eyed.

"We gotta find out who's behind this," Francis said tossing his hat down on his desk and laying his walking stick across it. He slid down in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"Did you talk to the Major yet?" Andrew asked Kevin.

"Nope, I haven't had the chance," Kevin said. "Should go up there today and pick his brain."

"If he's invisible like we think would Morehouse even know him?" Francis asked his hands crossed over his stomach.

"Maybe not," Kevin replied "But he knows who's into what kinds of businesses and that'll help us narrow it down some."

"That's true," Andrew replied. "Christ knows we need all the help we can get!"

"I'll go up and have a talk with him later on," Kevin said then grinned. "He probably isn't even awake yet."

"Aye! Must be nice!" Francis joked.

"Yeah," Andrew said. "It ain't even light out yet." He got up to pour himself a cup of coffee. "You guys want a cup?"

"I do …don' think I'm awake yet," Francis said. "I wonder how long it'll be before the Rabbits notice they're missin' somebody."

"Hopefully not right away," Kevin answered. "At least not until we can get an idea of whose running things."

"What's to stop these guys from murdering a Bowery Boy next just to hurry things along?" Andrew asked as he brought the coffee over to Francis. "What can we do to prevent it?"

"They won' want bodyguards that's for sure," Francis replied.

They tossed back and forth ideas until Kevin decided that Morehouse was probably up and left to go and see him.

"I told Sybil about the risk of a gang war – not that she'll listen to me." Andrew shook his head. "I swear to God if they was fighting right underneath our balcony she'd dump a bucket of cold water over it on them!"

Francis chuckled. "I can see her doin' it too."

"You wanna go get some breakfast? I'm starving," he said.

"What? Sybil run outta pig's feet?" Francis joked, grabbing his walking stick and getting up slowly. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. I think me appetite's finally comin' back after weeks of vomitin'. I swear if I ever find that guy who clobbered me I'll shoot him in the balls _first_ and then arrest him."

Andrew grinned. "He'll probably stay clear of you. No doubt they've heard about what we did to Holland and his two buddies."

They went and had breakfast and when they came back Kevin was at his desk. "Here we brought you some breakfast," Andrew said tossing him a bundle.

"Thanks guys," Kevin said catching it.

"What'd Morehouse have ta say?" Francis asked sitting down and tossing his hat on his desk.

"He'd said he'd do some looking and let us know what he finds."

"I hope he ain't such a ghost that even the major can't find him," Andrew said.

"I have faith in Major Morehouse," Kevin said.

"I'm wonderin' if we should try ta warn the Bowery Boys," Francis said. "If we tell them that a Rabbit's already been killed …" He stopped then shrugged. "Just a thought. They'd probably shoot us on sight anyway."

"Or they might get mad enough to go looking for those guys themselves," Andrew said. "Don't need that either."

Kevin considered for a moment then said, "Anybody know how to contact their boss, Mose the Bowery Boy?"

"Hell, we won't have ta," Francis said. "All we need ta do is walk into their territory and they'll be on us like fleas on a dog."

"Let's get going then," Kevin said getting up.

By the time they arrived at Third Avenue between Chatham and Cooper Squares which was the Bowery Boy's turf, they were aware that they had been followed for at least a block. "Should we let 'em know we know they're followin' us?" Francis asked unconcernedly.

"Nah," Kevin replied. "Waste of time."

They immediate spotted a guy up ahead leaning casually against a tree, smoking. As they came up to him, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at them. "What're you bog jumpers doing on our turf?"

Francis hated that term, but reined in his temper and replied, "Same thing we coppers always ask you Fancy Dan's when ya come down ta _our_ turf to fight the Rabbits."

"We're not looking for trouble," Kevin said. "We have a message for Mose."

"Well, maybe Mose don't want to see you paddy's."

"He does if he wants to stay alive," Andrew said sliding his rifle off his shoulder. "We heard there's some guys from Chicago that wanna cut you and the Rabbits to ribbons."

The guy stared at them for a few seconds and Francis could almost hear his brain workin'. He tossed his cigarette aside and said, "All right. Follow me and no bullshit!"

They walked into a saloon with the name of Ivy's plastered over the outside entrance. "Hey Mose. Found these three paddy coppers in our territory. Claim they have an urgent message for you."

Mose looked up from the paper he was reading. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "We heard there's three guys from Chicago here to cause trouble between you and the Rabbits. Now normally I wouldn't give a shit how many of each other you kill, but I don't like strangers coming into my neighborhood and starting trouble. We found a Rabbit this morning stabbed multiple times. Just thought you boys ought to know someone's trying to make it look like you did it."

Mose put down the paper. "We didn't kill any Rabbit."

"Rabbits ain't gonna care whether you killed him or not," Francis replied. "They'll be lookin' for revenge."

"You'd be Maguire right?" Mose asked. "Heard a lot about you. You killed Buzzie Burke and took down the Druids."

Francis shrugged. "Saved the state some money on Buzzie. They didn't have ta pay a hangman to get rid of him. As ta the Druids …" He shrugged again. "They were a bunch of dimwits led by a crazy counterfeiter."

Mose stared at Francis for a second than started laughing. "You're a tough one-eyed bastard. Sit your Irish ass down and have a drink."

"Don' mind if I do," Francis replied sitting down and accepting the drink. He tossed it back.

"So who're these guys trying to take us down?"

"We don' know much about 'em except they're heavies from Chicago. They drugged and stuffed two people into barrels and killed them at The Paradise and this mornin' they killed a Rabbit. We think somebody uptown might've hired 'em, but we don' know who … _yet_."

"Why the hell would anybody up there care what happens in Five Points?" Mose asked.

"They don't care what happens to _us_ except as an excuse to drive everyone out. Land is valuable to uptown," Kevin explained. "The worse it looks here the bigger excuse they have to boot our asses and get control of all it."

"They don' give a shite whether we go across the river into Jersey or killing us would be even better," Andrew added.

"Well, if they come up here looking to kill one of us, we'll deal with them," Mose said darkly. "And they'll be sorry!"

"Better yet let us know and _we'll_ deal with 'em," Francis said. "I gotta a score to settle with one of them bastards."

Mose laughed again and raised his drink. "God help that poor bastard then!"

Kevin, Francis, and Andrew returned to the precinct and to their office. Sullivan came in. "You find out anything?"

"Went to see the Bowery Boys," Kevin said. "Warned them what was going on. They're gonna be on the lookout."

"What about the Rabbits? Can you set up a meeting with them?"

"Don' know," Francis said. "Aidan Bourke don' like coppers and if he don' know what's happened yet why tip him off?"

"Yeah, heard he's got a bad temper and don't listen too good," Andrew said.

"I'm looking for a way to prevent a gang war, Gentlemen and if talking to the Rabbits is an option then I expect you to follow up on it," Sullivan replied. He left their office and went back into his.

"Shite!" Francis cursed. "He sounds just like Donovan sometimes."

"I suppose we can do the same with the Rabbits as we did with the Bowery Boys. Take a walk into their turf," Kevin speculated.

"Maybe work things so if they don' know about their missin' member; we don' tell 'em," Francis said.

"And if they _do_ know somebody's missing; we tell them it was these guys from Chicago that done him," Andrew added. "Let's get some lunch and then go see the Rabbits," he suggested. "You can tell Stubby if the Major happens to come by to have him wait."

After lunch Kevin, Andrew, and Francis proceeded to the intersections of Mulberry, Anthony, Cross, Orange and Little Water Streets which was known to be Rabbit turf. Francis left his walking stick back at the precinct in case he needed to draw his gun since the Rabbits weren' known to be as reasonable as the Bowery Boys.

"Wonder how long we have to wait?" Kevin said.

"Don' know, but I suggest we keep our eyes open lads," Francis said.

It wasn't long before they heard the cock of two guns behind them. "Think they found us," Francis muttered.

They turned slowly to find three of the Rabbits, two with their guns pointed straight at them. "What ya coppers want here? We ain' done nothin'."

"We wanna talk ta Aidan Bourke," Francis said.

"He don' talk ta no coppers," another of them said.

"He might wanna talk to us if he doesn't want to end up dead," Kevin said.

"We're only here to talk, nothing else," Andrew assured them.

"He don' have nothin' to say to you coppers so be on your way," the second man ordered.

Francis, not known for his patience, pulled out his gun and grabbed the third Rabbit. "Look, either ya take us ta Aidan Bourke or I shoot him in the balls! Simple as that!"

The Rabbit he held looked horrified and sent frantic looks in the other men's direction. They hesitated, but Maguire's reputation as a bad ass was well established and they knew he'd do exactly what he said.

"All right, but if Aidan shoots ya himself don' blame me," the first man said.

"Fair enough," Francis replied letting go of his prisoner and giving his a kick in his ass.

"Jesus, Francis!" Andrew muttered. "You could of given us some warning! You coulda made them really mad!"

"Well it worked, didn' it?"

They followed the three down the stairs and into a seedy tenement basement such as the kind Kevin had hidden in when he was wanted for Donovan's murder.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"It's us, Aidan," one of the men answered. They came into the room where a man sat at a small table with two other men fully armed standing behind him. "We found these coppers in our territory. They say they need ta talk to ya."

Bourke shifted his gaze from his men to the three coppers. The three detectives were well known in Five Points by their reputations particularly Francis. "What do you have ta say ta me?" He demanded.

"There's three thugs in town from Chicago who are working for somebody uptown that are planning to kill Rabbits and make it look like the Bowery Boys done it or the reverse. They're intention is to cause a gang war so they can have an excuse to push us out of here and grab all the land," Kevin explained.

Bourke spat. "Figures!"

Andrew and Francis exchanged looks. Apparently they had yet to discover they were missing a member. "These guys are the same ones that killed the two people at The Paradise," Andrew said.

"Aye and they won' have any worries 'bout killin' any of ya either," Francis added.

"We take care of own!" Bourke declared. "No need for any coppers watchin' us."

"And we don't have the time to keep eyes on you either," Kevin replied. "We've warned you that somebody is out for your scalps and if you don't listen that's your fault." He shrugged. "I don't really give a shite if they do get you, but I don't like strange people coming into _my_ neighborhood and starting trouble."

Bourke nodded. "Fair enough. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind about shootin' ya."

They took his advice and left. When they got back to the precinct Captain Sullivan came into their office again with his hands on his hips. "Well?"

"We talked ta Aidan Bourke, but there's no tellin' if he believed us. We didn' tip him that one of his members already been done," Francis reported.

"I don't know if we prevented any of them from having at each other either," Kevin said with a shrug.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Andrew said.

Captain Sullivan called them all together. He decided he was sending everybody out into the streets to conduct a search for the three men from Chicago. "Maguire, can you give us a description of these _gentlemen_ since you're the only one that's seen them so far?"

Francis shook his head. "Well dressed is the only thin' I remember. They stuck out and that's why I noticed 'em." He shrugged. "As to anythin' else …one was tall …other two are average." He shrugged again and shook his head.

"By now they may have learned some lessons in disguise so be alert for unfamiliar faces or for anybody acting suspicious," Sullivan ordered. "Everybody in pairs; nobody's going out alone."

Stubby decided to pair up with Kevin, Francis, and Andrew. "How am I gonna advance unless I learn from the best?"

"He' gotta a point," Francis said.

It was almost nine by the time they'd gotten back to the precinct and after nine by the time Francis got home. He was exhausted and went to bed immediately, but did not have a restful night due to repeated nightmares about being in the Toombs waiting to be tried and most likely hung or being shot and trapped in a burning hotel room and seeing Kevin walking away, refusing to help him even though it was no more than he'd deserved.

He couldn't sleep anymore so he got up, dressed, and went to the precinct. It was very early still and the night shift hadn't even gone home yet. He went into the office, made coffee, and sat down at his desk. Francis found himself thinkin' about his family. His father had run out on his family and when he was nine, his mother decided to emigrate to America. His twin brother had died during their journey to the seaport. His mother had raised him on her own once they arrived in New York. They had not spoken in years 'cause of an argument when he'd decided ta be a boxer instead of the priest his mother wanted and he was "Irish dead" as far as she was concerned. He knew she was still alive. Kevin had been ta see her last year. He didn' know what Kevin had told her at the time, but he hoped it wasn' that he was wanted for questioning in three murders.

He shook his head to clear it of the bad memories, got up, went over and poured himself a cup of coffee. As soon as it got light enough out he'd go round and talk to his contacts to see if they'd heard 'bout anything else happening although God knew they didn' need anything more. He was also supposed to see Dr. Freeman for a final time today too. He hoped he got a clean bill of health so Sullivan would quit lookin' at him like he thought he was gonna drop over any minute.

Andrew came in about seven and shook his head at Francis. "Jesus, Francis! You sleep at all? You look like hell!"

"Not much …lot of nightmares," he mumbled. "Decided to get up and come in early. Think it was a little after four when I got here." He stretched. "Gotta go see Dr. Freeman later too. Hope he says I'm fine so Sullivan will quit lookin' at me like he thinks I'm gonna drop dead any second."

Andrew chuckled. "He _was_ kind of mad when he had to send the coppers out to look for you.

"Thinkin' I'll go round and check my contact ta see if they've heard anythin' more …"

"I'd better go with you then," Andrew said. "I'll stay outta sight while you're talkin' to 'em."

Francis nodded and they headed out of the precinct. When they returned Kevin was sitting behind his desk. Francis didn't bother sitting down again as he had to go see Matthew. "If Sullivan asks where I am; tell him I had to go see Dr. Freeman and if I don't turn up he'll send that nurse of his after me!" It was plain from his tone that he thought Nurse Sterling was a pain in his arse.

"Will do, Francis," Andrew replied chuckling.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 4**

Dr. Freeman did several simple tests such as having Francis stand on one foot to check his balance. He felt the back of his head on the left side. The lump hadn't gone away completely, but it wasn't anywhere as large it had been. Dr. Freeman held up his finger and asked Francis to follow it with his eyes. He was obviously satisfied with the results of it. "May I ask you a question about your left eye, Detective?"

Emma stood by watching. She had to admit to herself that Detective Maguire was handsome even if he had been a difficult patient and a stubborn ass in the bargain.

Francis shrugged. "Sure."

"Can you see anything at all out of it?"

Francis shrugged again. "Nothin'. My hearing on my left side is better though."

"Yes that is what your brain does. When you lose one of your senses, our eyes being the main ones, your other senses will adjust and take over for the loss."

"So I can tell Captain Sullivan you said I'm fully recovered so he isn' eyein' me like he thinks I'm gonna drop over any minute?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes you may."

"Good. Thanks for takin' care of me, Doc. I know I've acted like a jackass towards you a lot times in the past, but I really appreciate this," Francis said. "How much do I owe ya?"

They settled on a price that Francis thought was fair and he was happy to pay it.

"Watch out and do not let me have to treat you for the same injury," Matthew warned.

"I will, Doc since that wasn' any fun," Francis promised. "Thanks again."

"Take care of yourself Detective," Emma said.

"Well, well …" Matthew remarked shaking his head as he watched him leave. "I never expected to hear that from Detective Maguire."

"You _will_ take care of the Irish when they allow you to. A lot of doctors refuse to take care of anyone who's an immigrant or a Negro and I think Detective Maguire finally got that through his thick Irish skull."

Matthew laughed. "Possibly, Nurse Sterling possibly."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis returned to the precinct and went into the office. He sat down and tossed his hat on the corner of his desk.

Captain Sullivan came out of his office and into theirs. "Well?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"Dr Freeman says I'm fully recovered," Francis replied.

"Good, because with these criminals from Chicago running around Five Points I'm going to need every copper out on the streets." Sullivan left, letting the door to their office slam after him.

"Wish we could find out where those three went to ground," Francis said. "They have to be stayin' somewhere."

"Yeah, but it'd mean searching every fleabag flophouse in Five Points," Andrew replied. "Unless they're staying uptown somewhere."

Kevin shook his head. "Doubt it. Whoever's payin' them for the trouble they're causin' don't want anybody connecting them."

"True," Francis said. "Wonderin' what they're gonna do next though now that we've blocked 'em from causin' a war 'tween the Bowery Boys and the Rabbits."

"I'm sure they've got a backup plan," Andrew replied gloomily.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Alcott Bramwell met the three men in Gramercy Park which was far enough away from his home that nobody would see him and wonder or be suspicious. He had further protected himself by calling himself Mr. Cornelius. "Well, what have you to report?" He demanded.

One of the men shook his head. He was a tall, tough looking individual, but still was able to blend into the crowd. The other two men were ordinary looking easily able to blend as one of Five Points' denizens without attracting attention. "We've tried starting a war between the two biggest gangs even killed one of them, assuming they'd think their rival gang done it, but it went nowhere. They've been warned to watch out for us."

"There's three coppers from the 6th Precinct down there that keep getting in our way," the second man complained. "They're the ones who warned the gang bosses."

"I clobbered one of them over the head because he was following him," he nodded at the first man. "But it only put him out of action for a few weeks."

"Why did you not just kill him and then you would have had one less of them to deal with," Bramwell complained.

The men looked at each other amazed at Bramwell's ignorance about how things worked in Five Points. "If we'd done that we wouldn't have been able to do anything else because you'd stir up a hornet's nest."

"You kill a copper down there and you have the entire precinct on your ass," the third man said. "And they don't stop until they find you."

"You have been provided with enough money to create any kind of havoc," Bramwell said peevishly. "I don't care what you do; I just want all of that vermin gone whether it's driving them across the river or killing them. I don't really care as they don't deserve to live anyway."

The three men looked at each other in disbelief. Did this man have any idea at all of the population of Five Points? The first man cleared his throat. "Well, we do have some ideas about getting rid of large sections of the population and it'll sure convince anyone who's left after that to leave."

"Then do it! I'm paying you good money and I expect satisfactory results!"

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

There was a knock on the door of their office about two weeks after Kevin had spoken with Robert and Kevin looked up to see him outside. He motioned for him to come in.

"Good morning," Robert said coming in and closing the door after him. "I'm sorry it's taken me longer than I thought it would. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Follow me," Kevin said getting up. Robert followed him into one of the small interrogation rooms with Francis and Andrew following behind Morehouse.

Robert spread out his papers on the table. "Most of the wealthy have acquired their wealth by various means; the majority by railroad, oil, or finance. The Astor's have an interest in real estate, but as far as I'm able to trace their financial dealings, they have never been interested in Five Points. There is another family, who my father had mentioned at one time, the Bramwells. I had never heard of them because they keep to themselves apparently. They've been in this country since before the revolution and sided with the British during the war."

"Orange bastards," Francis muttered.

"Unlike many of the Loyalist who left the country and went to Canada when the British lost, the Bramwell's stayed put. They're considered a bit odd in that they've invested in things that were considered to be crazy at the time such as the canal boat system in the early 1800's, but they've always made a fortune off their 'crazy' investments," Robert explained.

"So you think he might be the one who's behind this?" Kevin asked.

"I can't say for sure, but my research tells me that the Bramwell's have always had a strong interest in real estate and past investments in it have made them a lot of their money. The current heir is Alcott Bentley Bramwell."

Andrew shook his head. "Christ! If he _is_ the one I don' know how the hell we're ever going to prove it."

"We arrest the limp dicks from Chicago and they confess to him payin' 'em to do his dirty work," Francis said.

"Yeah, but Francis," Andrew said. "Who uptown's gonna believe a guy like Bramwell hired these guys?"

"I'm assumin' he's payin' them cause that kind don't work for free," Kevin said. "Maybe we can trace the money back to Bramwell."

"It would be very difficult Corky," Robert replied. "My guess is that Bramwell's probably has more than one judge on his payroll."

"Jesus H Christ!" Andrew exclaimed. "Sounds like we'll be fighting Donovan all over again!"

"And he'll be just as slippery as Donovan too," Francis added. "But we got him and we'll get this Bramwell too."

"What worries me is what he and his hired thugs planning next and when," Kevin said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The three men from Chicago were back at their Brooklyn rooming house. Gowdy spoke up, "I say we cut our losses and go straight back to Chicago."

"We can't," Laffey said. "We go back after breaking a contract; we're as good as dead."

"But this Cornelius is crazy!" Siccaro exclaimed. "He really expects us to clean out Five Points! Does he even know how many people that is? I mean I don't mind killing and I enjoyed killing that snitch in that saloon and killing that gang member, but taking out that many people is gonna take some heavy artillery!"

"That'll be easy enough to get. War's over and the munitions dealers aren't making a fortune selling to both sides anymore so we could probably get the dynamite pretty cheap and have some money left over for ourselves," Laffey pointed out.

"We can't buy it all from one dealer though," Gowdy pointed out. "That'd attract too much attention."

Siccaro shrugged. "We buy it from dealers throughout the state and outta the state if we have to."

"And we need the best time when a lot of people will be out in the streets for it to work," Gowdy said.

"You mean like a holiday?" Siccaro asked.

"The Fourth of July is coming up in a few weeks. We can lay the dynamite charges all around," Laffey said. "If enough people get blown up, the rest of them will be glad to hoof it across the river to safety in Jersey."

"Good idea, but we're gonna have to be real careful laying them with those coppers around," Siccaro said.

"We can do it the night before. Until then we lay low so the coppers are lulled into thinking we're done with Five Points and aren't on the alert," Gowdy said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Two weeks passed without any suspicious disturbances; rather it was the usual run of robberies, murders, and muggings that occupied the coppers.

"Maybe Bramwell gave up and these guys went back to Chicago," Andrew said.

"That'd only happen if this Bramwell character didn't want to make anymore money," Kevin said.

"This silence makes me uneasy," Francis remarked. "Cause it makes me think they're plannin' something bad."

"The question is what though?" Andrew said.

"We can only hope one of our contacts hears something," Kevin replied running his hand through his hair.

"It'll be more likely Francis' guy," Andrew pointed out. "Yours and mine contacts ain't come up with much except a couple of supposed leads to Richie that didn't pan out."

"Maybe all Richie is guilty of is putting the knockout drops in Lola's and Sutton's drinks." Kevin said. "Maybe he didn't know they were gonna be killed as a result of it."

"Maybe not even that," Andrew said. "After all it's a known fact most of the whore houses in Five Points use knockout drops. They could of been slipped in their drinks without Richie even being present."

"But where is he then?" Francis asked. "Is he on the lam cause he did do the knockout drops and thinks he'll charged with helpin' to murder Lola and Sutton or because he saw who done it and he's dead for the same reason?"

"I don't know," Kevin said with a shrug. "Wherever he is, dead or alive, we can't find him."

"Maybe those three killed him, weighed his body down, and sank it in the river," Andrew suggested.

"Possibility," Kevin agreed making a face. They'd all seen plenty of floaters in their time as coppers and none of them was pretty.

"Which means he ain' gonna wash up on shore anytime soon," Francis added. "And we probably won' be able to identify him if he does."

A few days later, Stubby said there was a kid waiting at the front desk, wanting to see Francis

"Send him in," Francis said.

A kid of about thirteen came in. He was a different one from the kid who delivered the last note, but Francis knew his contacts never used the same kids twice. Francis took the note he had and gave him the agreed on fifty cent piece. He opened the note and read it.

"What's it say?" Kevin asked.

"It's from me best contact and says he has important information."

"We're going with you just like last time and make sure nobody clobbers you again," Andrew said.

"Dr. Freeman won' be happy if that happens again and his nurse definitely won't. She's bloody bossy," Francis grumbled.

"Maybe her and Sybil should meet," Andrew joked.

They left the office and went outside. Francis started walking to where he usually met his contact with Kevin and Andrew walking several people behind him. When he spotted his contact lurking in an alley juncture where he usually was, he leaned against the wall casually surveying the street for a few minutes then asked, "What've got for me?"

"Word on the street is someone's been buying lotta dynamite from the munitions dealers all over the state and they have lotta money to spend too."

"Shite!" Francis exclaimed. "Anybody heard what their plannin' to do with it?"

"Nope, but that much dynamite; they probably ain' plannin' goin' out west minin' for gold."

"If you hear anythin' else, let me know right away."

His contact nodded and left while Francis remained for ten or fifteen minute, surveying the crowds then started back. Kevin passed him on his right and nodded while Andrew with his rifle over his shoulder waited at the top of the street.

They walked back to the precinct in silence and didn't say anything until they were back in their office. "My contact said word on the street is somebody's buyin' alotta dynamite from munitions dealers all over New York and they've a lot of money to buy it."

Shite!" Andrew exclaimed.

Kevin scratched his head. "If it's our guys what the hell are they going to do with that much dynamite?"

"Ain' gonna be pannin' for gold I'm damn sure," Francis said.

"They must be planning on blowing up something big," Andrew suggested, scratching his head. "But what?"

"Well, if they're planning on getting rid of a lot of a people at once, they might be thinking about blowing up a tenement or two," Kevin said. "That'd sure as hell guarantee people left."

Francis groaned. "And there's how many of 'em in Five Points?"

"More than the three of us put together can probably count," Andrew said. "And we don' got any idea where they'll start neither."

"We better let Sullivan know what's going on," Kevin decided. He left their office and went into Sullivan's and spoke to him for a few second.

Sullivan followed him back and looked at Francis. "Corcoran tells me you've gotten more information from your contact."

Francis nodded and said, "He told me that somebody's buyin' dynamite from every munitions dealer in the state and they have alotta money to spend. We think it's our _guests_ from Chicago."

"Christ!" Sullivan swore throwing up his arms. "As if we don't have enough problems already!"

"The bigger problem is whatta they gonna do with all that dynamite," Andrew said.

"We think somebody uptown is paying them to scare everybody out of here so they can grab the land and make a fortune off it," Kevin said. "Major Morehouse did some research and gave us a possible name, but we don't have the proof to haul his ass in."

"And he's probably got ten lawyers just to protect his arse anyway," Francis added.

"Well, I do know for a fact that the people in that part of town do not think highly of the people down here," Sullivan stated. "I've heard them talking when I've been to the theatre."

"We're thinking they might be planning to blow up a tenement or two. That would mean a huge death toll and would scare a lot of people outta Five Points," Kevin said.

"Christ the 4th of July is coming up in a few weeks and there's already enough mayhem associated with that! I'm going to have everybody out on the streets night and day, keeping eyes on things and watching for any suspicious activity. They won't be able to haul that much dynamite around without somebody noticing," Sullivan decided. "I'll have to inform Mr. Eustace too." He left their office looking very unhappy and went back into his office.

"Shite! That means more late nights and Sybil ain't gonna be happy," Andrew said.

"They'd have to plant the dynamite at night," Francis speculated. "They can' be doin' it in broad daylight."

"But where still don' know what they're plannin on blowin' up for sure," Kevin said. "And there's not enough coppers here to watch _all_ of Five Points."

"Most of the coppers know who lives in the tenements on their regular beats. Maybe they can recruit one or two of 'em ta keep an eye on things and report any suspicious goin' on," Francis suggested. "That'd give us more eyes on Five Points."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, _that_ would mean a lot more eyes and that'd throw their plans off when they notice people _are_ watchin'."

A half-hour later Stubby knocked on their door, opened it, and announced, "Captain wants everybody."

The three got up and went to where the rest of the coppers were gathered in the anteroom outside Sullivan's office. Captain Sullivan stood in the middle of them frowning with his hands on his hips. "We've received word that the three men we've been searching weeks for now have been purchasing dynamite from every munitions dealer in the state and they apparently have a lot of money to spend. We don't know what their target is yet nor do we know where they're hiding the dynamite, but I'm sure it's not under their beds."

"If we knew where their beds are," Francis muttered.

"I'm proposing a major raid on the warehouses at the waterfront, but I will need to have Mr. Eustace's authorization first." He turned to Kevin, Francis, and Andrew. "You gentlemen have anything to add?"

"We don' know what their target is, but they've been hired by somebody uptown to clear out Five Points so they can grab the land and make a fortune parceling it off. We're thinking they might be planning to blow up a couple of tenements because that will kill a lot of people and will cause people to flee Five Points like nothing else will," Kevin said.

"We're thinkin' too that the coppers best know the people in the tenements on their beat," Francis said. "And you could enlist some of 'em to help keep eyes on thins'. The more eyes watchin,' the less likely these three will get away with anythin'."

"If they've bought this much dynamite, they won' be hauling it down the main street in a wagon in broad daylight so they're gonna have to get it in another way and that's where we need people to keep their eyes open and report anything suspicious they might notice," Andrew explained.

"Those are good ideas. We're going to need as much help with this as we can get on this so talk to the people on your beats and encourage them to keep their eyes out for any suspicious or unusual behavior and report it," Captain Sullivan said. "I want everybody out on the streets. Dismissed."

Once again Stubby elected to go with Kevin, Andrew and Francis. They passed on their various experiences, trying to give him a picture of what being a detective involved. "You gotta remember always ta be aware of yer surroundins' back and front of ya," Francis said. "That will keep you from bein' hurt or even killed."

"Like you were," Stubby said.

"My mistake there was keepin' me eye on the guy I was followin' and not payin' attention ta what was goin' on behind me."

"You gotta know too when a situation's too dangerous to take it on your own and you should call for help," Andrew added.

Francis left for a bit to talk to all his street contacts who he knew would stay out of sight if they spotted Kevin, Andrew, or Stubby.

When he came back, Kevin shrugged. "Is this really doing any good? You're the only one that's seen those three …"

"And I can' give ya a description aside from one of them was tall and the other two were average height," Francis replied. "Maybe we'll find somethin' searchin' the warehouses."

"If Eustace gives Sully permission to search 'em," Andrew said his tone suggesting it was doubtful.

"There is that," Kevin added. He wondered if Eustace was going to hold it against the precinct for him ignoring Eustace's summons when he got back from Virginia and still keeping Donovan's blackmail material.

"Don' know even Eustace would want ta see Five Points blown to smithereens no matter what," Francis said in an oblique reference to the blackmail material Major Morehouse retained.

Two days later Captain Sullivan received permission from Eustace to search the warehouse district. A phalanx of coppers headed up by Captain Sullivan descended on the warehouse district with warrants. The search uncovered all sorts of smuggled items and they arrested the smugglers, but not the dynamite they were hoping to find. Sullivan ordered all smuggled items found loaded into wagons and hauled to the precinct where they would be inventoried as evidence.

"Jesus!" Andrew exclaimed as he watched the smuggled stuff being carried into the precinct. "We shoulda raided them warehouses a long time ago. Who the hell knew there was that big of a smuggling operation going on?"

"But we didn' find what we was lookin' for though so where the hell have they got the dynamite stashed?" Francis asked in a frustrated tone.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Gowdy, Laffey, and Siccaro sat in the warehouse in Brooklyn where they had all the dynamite they had purchased stored. "I want those fuse lines darkened so they can't be spotted," Gowdy said.

"How are we going to light them?" Laffey complained. "They'll be a lot of people including coppers wandering around on the fourth. Somebody could see us."

Siccaro smiled coldly. "That the beauty of it. They'll be plenty of people and kids wandering around with sparklers. We won't even be noticed when we light these fuses.

"I heard the coppers in Five Points raided the waterfront warehouses," Laffey remarked.

"Musta heard about our dynamite purchases," Gowdy said. "I suppose some of those damn dealers couldn't resist bragging about the big sale they made."

"I told you we shoulda killed them after we got the dynamite," Laffey said.

"Don't matter anyway," Gowdy said. "I checked and those coppers don't have any authority outside of Five Points."

"Once we get this dynamite planted, we'll be ready for the big show," Siccaro said.

"Yeah, it'll make that fireworks display look like a fizzle in comparison," Laffey laughed.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sara glanced with pleasure at her new shop as two Negro workers raised the shop's sign over the front window. Matthew stood with her. "Well, this is the first step."

She nodded. "Tomorrow I'll take delivery of the material, needles, and threads I ordered."

"I'm really proud of you, Sara, he said. "As your business grows you should consider buying sewing machines."

"As my business grows I plan to employ any women who need a job so sewing by hand will provide a lot of opportunities for work. Many of our people need jobs, but there are also a lot of war widows that could use the work too and as you know, the opportunities for women are very limited."

Matthew nodded and put his arm around Sara. "You'll be providing a great opportunity for both our people and the rest of Five Points also."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis was walking into Eva's Paradise when he bumped into Emma who was coming out. "Detective Maguire, how are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"I'm fine too. I'm just on my way back to the clinic."

"Can I walk you there?" Francis asked.

"If you're not busy," Emma said. She knew there had been a lot of unsavory gossip about her when she started working for Dr. Freeman and even more since she started checking the girls at the Paradise. She was also aware of the licentious glances cast her at her by some of the men.

"I'm not," he replied offering her his arm. He'd also been aware of the glances cast at her or after her on the street.

"You're from Ireland?" Emma asked as they walked.

"Yeah," he answered. "And you're from?"

"I was born in Springfield Illinois, but we moved to Washington DC in 1860. My father was a good friend of President Lincoln's," Emma replied. "Why did you decide to become a policeman?"

Francis shrugged. "I wanted ta make a difference and it was the only decent payin' job for an Irishmen."

Emma nodded recalling the signs she'd seen in both Springfield and Washington that said _No Irish Need Apply_. "I suppose that's because it's a dangerous job and not a lot of people are willing to do it?"

"Yeah. I went for ten years without a scratch then last year I got shot and got clobbered over the head this year." They reached the clinic.

"Thank you for walking me here, Detective."

"You're welcome," Francis replied. He turned to go then stopped and turned around again. "Miss Sterling?"

"Yes, Detective?"

"Do ya have any plans for July 4th?"

Emma hesitated a moment then replied, "I really hadn't made any," she admitted.

"They have a good fireworks display here in the evening and I could take ya if you're interested in seeing it?"

"That would be nice to see after so much drama and sadness this year," she replied. "And it's very kind of you to offer to escort me."

"They usually start as soon as it gets dark. Maybe about 8:30. I can pick you up at 7:30 if that's all right with you?"

Emma nodded. "That will be fine. Oh! I'd better give you my address too." She quickly wrote it out on a slip of paper she'd taken from her medical bag and gave it to him. "I'll see you on the fourth then if not before."

"Aye," Francis smiled, tipped his hat then went back towards the Paradise.

Emma went into the clinic. Matthew was in the back room, staring into his microscope and then writing what he observed down in his notes. "Any luck with the bacterium in the contaminated water?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Nothing we currently have in our medical arsenal works on this bacterium. I'm aging garlic, hoping that might be a way to stop it."

"Why garlic?" Emma asked wrinkling her nose at the strong smell.

"Garlic was often used in tinctures and poultices in the previous century because of its antibacterial properties. It was used by physicians in the Continental Army in poultices they put on wounds to prevent infection."

"Well then, you might be onto something then Doctor," Emma replied. "If you could find something to kill it in the water then people in that area would not have to pay additional money to have safe water brought to them by wagon. It's a shame that people are willing to make money off a tragedy and especially when people are already so poor."

"Yes it is Nurse Sterling," Matthew agreed.

Sara arrived at the clinic just then. She put down the basket she was carrying that was full of groceries and kissed Matthew. "How was your day?"

"Very fruitful actually."

"Good," Sara replied. "I'm going home to start supper. It should be ready in about two hours so don't be late."

"I'm going to close up in another hour," he answered vaguely.

"All right," Sara replied with a smile as she picked up her basket. She knew he'd become involved in his research and forget. She'd end up having to come and get him.

"May I walk with you Sara?" Emma asked. "I need your expertise."

"Certainly," Sara replied nodding. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a dress," she confessed. "Detective Maguire asked me to watch the fireworks with him on the fourth, but I don't have a dress. I have my ordinary dresses, but they're all of modest design and dull colors because that was what Miss Dix insisted we wear outside of the hospital. I have fancier dresses at home, but they would only be appropriate for formal dinners and balls. I need something in between the two. I know I'm asking a lot of you with such short notice …"

"We have two weeks yet until the fourth so that's plenty of time. Would you like to have me make it from a pattern you choose or I can design something special for you?"

Emma's eyes gleamed. "I'll let you design something special for me," she decided.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 5**

Two more weeks passed with the frustration of the entire precinct mounting. Francis heard nothin' from any of his contacts or did Andrew or Kevin from theirs. There were no reports of any unusual goings on from any from any of the denizens of Five Points.

In the very early morning of July 4th Gowdy, Laffey, and Siccaro planted the dynamite in and around the main street, hiding it in carts, in barrels and underneath wagons, and covering the dun-colored fuses with dirt so only the very top part showed. They were spotted twice, but Siccaro's knife quickly and soundlessly dispatched the spotters.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma came to the precinct on the morning of the fourth out of breath. Francis spotted her immediately and came out of the office. "What's wrong?"

"Eva's in labor and Dr. Freeman asked if I would bring some coppers to get everybody out and to close down The Paradise. He doesn't think Eva would want the entire saloon listening to her giving birth."

"Matthew's right," Kevin said. He, Francis and Andrew rounded up some other coppers and took them to The Paradise. After roughhousing some of the drunks out who didn't want to leave, the saloon was finally empty.

"Let us know when the baby finally arrives," Kevin called with a grin.

Emma nodded. "I'll see ya later tonight," Francis said before they left.

Kevin decided to run an errand before he went back to the precinct.

"You watching the fireworks tonight Francis," Andrew asked after they'd gotten back to their office. "Sybil and me are."

"Aye, I asked Nurse Sterling if she wanted to see the fireworks too," Francis admitted his face flushing.

Andrew grinned and teased him, "After all that complanin' about her being so bossy; you ask her out?"

"Well …" Francis' face flushed. "I'm not _totally_ blind and I _did_ notice that she's attractive."

"I think Corky's bringing somebody too, but I don't know who," Andrew said.

"Well it's good he's gettin' out again," Francis replied in an oblique reference to Ellen's suicide.

"Glad we don't have to work tonight though."

"Me either, but Stubby and the rest do," Francis said grinnin', recallin' how many holidays he'd worked as a patrolman.

"Why don' we meet up somewhere and watch the fireworks?" Andrew asked.

"Aye, where's a good spot to watch?" Francis asked. "My place ain't good cause I'm on the wrong side of the buildin'."

"We can meet at The Paradise and then go watch the fireworks from my place."

Kevin came in carrying a box of cigars under his arm. "Thought I'd be prepared," he joked.

"What you gonna do if Eva has a girl?" Andrew asked.

"Hand them out anyway," Kevin said grinning.

"We're gonna meet up at The Paradise and then go to my place to watch the fireworks tonight," Andrew said.

"Sounds good," Kevin replied.

It was after lunch when Emma arrived at the precinct again to announce that Eva had give birth to a boy who weighed 7 lbs. 7 ounces. "Dr. Freeman said both her and the baby are fine."

"That's great!" Kevin said.

"And he was born on the 4th of July and that's even better," Andrew said.

"Has she decided on his name yet?" Francis asked.

Emma smiled. "Yes, his name is Matthew Kevin Andrew Francis,"

"That's a mouthful!" Francis replied chuckling, but he was secretly honored that Eva chosen to name her son after him.

Kevin was handing out the cigars. Francis declined when offered. They frankly reminded him too much of Donovan.

"I'm going back to The Paradise so I can help Eva if she needs it. Has anybody let the Morehouse's know yet?"

"I was gonna go up there and tell 'em right now," Kevin said.

"I'll walk you back to The Paradise," Francis said offering her his arm. When they reached the saloon he said, "Tell Eva that we'll be round to see her and the wee one whenever Dr. Freeman says she can have visitors."

"I will," Emma promised.

He nodded and returned to the precinct and sat down at his desk. "I'm still worried about that damn dynamite. Why haven' they used it? What the hell are they savin' it for?"

"Yeah, me too. I can't help but think they must have something real big planned for it," Andrew replied.

The precinct was mostly empty as Sullivan had most of the patrolman out on the streets. There were all kinds of activities going on including parades, firecrackers constantly going off, games both legal and illegal were going on and street vendors selling all kinds of foods.

Francis left at five. He had plenty of time to kill before he picked up Emma so he leaned against a storefront wall and watched the activity on the street. Stubby spotted him and came over. "Hey Detective," he called. "Got a couple of reports I took on missing people. Seemed kind of strange to me."

"In what way?" Francis asked straightening up.

"The wives said their husbands had stepped out for a smoke or to use the outhouse early this morning, but neither of them came back."

"That does sound odd," Francis agreed. "Can ya take me to them?"

"Sure," Stubby replied. Francis followed him through the crowds to a tenement on Leonard Street. There were two worried looking women standing outside it. One was fairly young and the other woman was middle-aged.

"Mrs. McGarvey is on the left and Mrs. Rubenstein is on the right," Stubby whispered as they approached. "Ma'am," he said addressing both women. "This is Detective Maguire of the 6th Precinct. Can you tell him what you told me?"

The younger woman wrung her hands. "I'm Mona McGarvey. My husband went out for a smoke at about two this morning, but he never came back. We've only been married six months and I know he wouldn' leave me. I fear somethin' bad's happened to him!"

Mrs. Rubenstein nodded. "My Ayah went outside to use the outhouse about two-thirty and he never came back. When he didn't come back I went outside and checked the outhouse but he wasn't there." She had a heavy German accent which made understanding her somewhat difficult, but Francis got the gist of what she was saying.

He nodded. "What I need is a description of your husband's and I'll file a missing person's report on 'em so we can be keepin' an eye out for 'em. If we find out anythin' I'll have Patrolman Glynn let you know right away."

They nodded their thanks and gave Francis their descriptions. Francis and Stubby walked back towards the precinct. "Think they disappeared of their own accord?" Stubby asked.

"No," Francis replied.

"Think something might of happened to them then?"

"Aye."

"What makes you think so?" Stubby asked. "There's no proof one way or the other."

"Just a bad feelin'," he answered. "By the way, Stubby, you done good in understandin' there was more going on than just what it looked like."

"Thanks, Detective," Stubby said smiling.

Francis went back to the precinct and filed missing reports on both men just in case his suspicion about them were wrong. At 7:30 he went to the address Emma had given him. He frowned as he looked around him. It wasn' what he'd term a good part of town for a young woman on her own. He knocked on her apartment door.

Emma opened the door. Francis eyes widened. She looked beautiful in two-piece blue silk chiffon with a blue silk faille, blue silk ribbon, and white muslin. Her skirt was longer in back and the hem was pleated. The bodice was boned, pointed front and back with a rounded neckline effect and with chiffon ribbons and pleated chiffon sleeves. It had a large, blue, silk bow center front. Her hair was done in a low chignon. He could only stare for a few seconds before he found his voice. "You look lovely, Miss Sterling."

"Thank you, Detective Maguire," she replied stepping outside, closing, and locking her door. Sara had put a discreet loop that was connected to the back of the dress and fitted around her wrist so she could keep the back of her dress from dragging on the ground and getting dirty.

Francis offered her his arm and they walked outside. "This isn' a good place for a single woman Miss Sterling," he remarked.

"It's Emma and the landlord here was the only one who would rent to me. The others acted like I was the devil's mate or worse."

"I'm Francis then and I didn' know that," he confessed. He thought briefly about Teresa Trembley, but maybe Alderman Bartlett had rented the place for her under his name."

"Some men think a woman should remain in her father's home until the time she enters her husband's home," Emma said tartly.

"Some of them do," Francis agreed. "We'll be watchin' the fireworks from Andrew's …Detective O'Brien's place, but were meetin' up at the Paradise."

"It's a lovely night," Emma remarked.

"Aye, it's perfect for watchin' fireworks."

They entered The Paradise. Kevin and Andrew were seated at a table with Sybil and another lady who wasn't familiar to Frances.

Francis pulled a chair out for Emma and she sat down. He sat down next to her.

Sybil stood up immediately. "Sybil O'Brien, Andrew's wife."

"I'm Kentigerna McGrath," the dark-haired lady sitting next to Kevin said by way of introduction.

"I'm Emma Sterling," Emma replied. "It's nice to meet you both."

The three women talked for a bit then Emma said to Francis, "I'm going upstairs and check on Eva. Before I left I asked the girls to check on her from time to time, but I can see they've probably been very busy tonight and may not have had time." She got up and went upstairs.

"Emma is Doc Freeman's nurse," Francis said

Emma was back in a few minutes. "Eva's fine. She asked me to tell you that you can come upstairs and see the baby if you like."

"That'd be great," Kevin said getting up and helping Kentigerna up.

The three couples went upstairs to Eva's room. She was holding her new son closely. "How are things downstairs?" She asked.

"Calm," Kevin answered. "The drunks' aren't too rowdy and the girls are keeping their attention elsewhere."

"Good because you three know how things can get on special occasions," Eva said.

"We'll have the coppers checkin' in and makin' sure there's no trouble bein' started," Francis said.

Eva folded back the blanket from her son's face. "This is my son Matthew Kevin Andrew Francis Heissen."

"He's a good-sized baby," Kevin remarked looking at him.

"Me Michael and John were too," Kentigerna said.

"Aye, he's a wee tough one," Francis said.

"He'll have to grow into his name though," Andrew laughed. He glanced out the door leading to the balcony. "We're gonna have to be going if we don't want the miss the fireworks."

"You can watch them from here if you want," Eva said. "I could see the fireworks for the Inauguration really good from up here."

"Thanks Eva," Andrew said. "Your higher up than us."

They went out on the balcony. "Comin' Emma?" Francis asked.

"In a minute," Emma called back. She turned back to Eva. "Are you in any pain or have any excess bleeding?"

"No, I'm surprised as I thought I would feel more pain," Eva replied. "That's a very lovely dress you have on Emma."

"Thank you Eva," Emma said. "Detective Maguire really likes it. Sara designed and sewed it for me. She's so talented!

"I agree," Eva replied. "And if anybody asks you, you can tell them where you got your dress."

"I will," Emma said. "The fireworks will be starting so I'm going outside. If you need anything just call."

"I will," Eva promised.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Gowdy, Laffey, and Siccaro lounged in front of a shop watching the people who crowded the streets, shooting off firecrackers and the children running around waving sparklers. "As soon as it's fully dark and the fireworks start; we light the fuses," Gowdy said.

"And then watch the fun," Siccaro added with a nasty laugh.

"By tomorrow morning we're gonna see people leaving here in swarms," Laffey predicted.

"If they don't get the message from the explosions then those leaflets we rigged to detonate ought to," Gowdy said.

They'd had leaflets printed up that read: **Five Points is under attack! If you don't want to die LEAVE!** They had them hidden with a small charge when detonated would spread them all over Five Points.

"Mr. Cornelius should be pleased that probably in two weeks Five Points will be a ghost town!" Laffey said.

"Okay, its dark enough now and there goes the first of the fireworks," Gowdy said. "Let's go."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"Look at that one!" Emma exclaimed pointing at the distant sky. "So many colors!"

"It's amazin'," Francis agreed. He enjoyed watching her excitement.

All of a sudden there was a loud blast further up the street that caused The Paradise to shake. Another one followed at the other end. There was a lot loud screaming and a mob of people shoving and pushing to get away and off the street.

"What's going on?" Eva called out worriedly.

"Explosions on both ends of the street," Kevin called back.

Francis had an awful feeling what use some of the dynamite had been put too. He leaned over the balcony to see if he could see anything up the street, but there was too much smoke. There was a sharp, pungent smell of nitrate oxide.

Kevin recognized the smell immediately from being around constant rifle and cannon fire in the war.

Francis spotted Stubby trying to cut through the panicky crowd. "Stubby!" He yelled over the balcony. "What the hell's goin' on?"

"Two big explosions," Stubby yelled back as he was being shoved left and right. He finally managed to make it through the crowd to the doors of the saloon.

"We'd better get down there," Andrew said. "You girls stay here until we come back." He was glad for once Sybil did start an argument with him over it.

"I'm going with you, you may need a nurse," Emma said decisively.

Frances shrugged and shook his head at Andrew. Nurse Sterling was back and there was no gainsayin' her.

They hurried downstairs. The girls, their clients, and other patrons were crowded at the windows looking out and talking loudly

"What's happening?" One of the girls asked above the din.

"We don't know, but everybody stay in here until we tell you otherwise," Kevin yelled. Just as he, Andrew, and Francis stepped out the door where Stubby waited there were two more loud explosions.

Screams filled the air; many terrible sounding screams and moans.

The explosions had shook The Paradise mightily and sent the four of them reeling. Francis got slammed backwards into the brick wall, but managed to dive out of the way of Andrew who had also been thrown backwards while Kevin and Stubby got thrown backwards through the front doors and into the saloon.

Emma who had grabbed onto a chair to anchor herself helped Kevin get back on his feet. "Are you hurt, Detective?"

Kevin shook his head and helped Stubby up. There was a lot of screaming from the girls and their customers. They rushed outside again. "You guys all right?" Kevin called.

Andrew was helping Francis back to his feet. Francis rubbed his shoulder and replied, "Aye. Is Emma all right?" he called.

"She's fine," Kevin replied.

At that moment Matthew rushed up carrying his bag with Sara behind him. "We heard the explosions and went to see if help was needed. There are many injured people and I suspect fatalities down this way."

"I think there's a lot up that way too Doc," Stubby said pointing in the other direction.

Matthew looked completely shocked for a moment then said, "We're going to need many more doctors."

Emma came out and said, "I'll go home and change into my uniform and be right back."

"I'll go with ya," Francis said. He and Emma hurried back to her building and he waited outside while she changed and then came out again with the medical bag she always carried on her visits around Five Points. They returned to Eva's.

Kevin turned to Stubby. "Run to Captain Sullivan's house, tell him what's happened if he doesn't already know, and tell him to round up as many doctors as he can."

Stubby nodded. "Right away, Detective!" He took off running.

Kevin, Francis, and Andrew followed Matthew and Sara. What they came upon was as horrifying as anything Kevin had seen at Gettysburg or the Wilderness. People were lying all over. Some were moving and others lay still.

"Tare an'ouns!" Francis said. It looked the battlefields he's read about in the papers.

"We need to get the injured out of the street and into shelter as quickly as possible," Matthew called.

"There's an empty store over here," Andrew said. "Will that work?"

"That should do fine Detective," Matthew replied.

Francis and Andrew, with help from the other coppers, were moving the injured into the store when Captain Sullivan arrived in "Wild Bill" Eustace's carriage followed by other carriages driven by doctors from St. Vincent's. Kevin sent some of them with Stubby and two other coppers to the other end of the street where the first two explosions had occurred.

Eustace stood outside looking at the covered bodies of the dead. "I want finding the people who did this to be the priority, Captain," he ordered quietly.

"It will be, Mr. Eustace," Sullivan promised.

"Detective Corcoran," Eustace said nodding at Kevin.

Kevin didn't say anything, but nodded and went back inside. Even with the additional doctors it appeared to be a madhouse.

Francis and Andrew continued to examine the people lying in the street. Some of it was pretty horrible. They came upon two children, a boy about six and a girl about five, lying side by side and after checking them they found they were both dead. Andrew covered them while Francis stood clenching his fists and staring off into the distance. "It ain'right," he muttered.

"No it ain't," Andrew replied. He bent to check a woman lying a few feet from them. "This lady's still alive!" Andrew exclaimed. "Give me a hand, Francis."

They got her to the store and came out again. Francis ran his hand over his face and shook his head as they walked back.

"You okay?" Andrew asked. "You hit the side of the saloon pretty hard."

"Yeah. Just can' believe anybody'd be so ruthless as ta kill little kids that ain' even had a chance at life yet," Francis said.

"I know," Andrew said.

Francis stopped suddenly almost causing Andrew to bump into him and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Andrew asked.

There was a sniffling sound coming from behind one of the barrels near them. "That," he replied. Francis looked over it to find a girl of about four whose face was dirty and scrapped up, her dress was torn and she was missing her shoes.

"Whatta we gonna do?" Andrew asked. He didn' have much idea what to do with a child that age.

"Go get Kevin," Francis said. "He'll know what ta do."

"Good idea," Andrew said.

Francis crouched down. "What's your name, darlin'?" The little girl looked up at him and blinked, but remained silent. He desperately wished Emma was here. He bet she could get her ta talk.

Andrew came back with Kevin in tow. Francis got up and said, "She won't talk ta me. Maybe she'll talk to ya."

Kevin leaned over the barrel and said in a soothing voice, "Hello, I'm Corky and I'm a copper. What's your name?"

Still sniffling she said, "Fianna."

"Well Fianna, can you come with me so we can get ya looked at by a doctor?"

"I want my mamaí and dadaí," Fianna said starting to cry again.

Kevin looked up confused and Francis translated for him. He had a better memory of their native language than Kevin did. "She's askin' for her parents."

"Christ!" Andrew muttered. He hoped her parents weren't amongst those covered bodies, but chances are they were.

"Come with me, darling and we'll see if we can find them," Kevin coaxed. She nodded and took his hand. Seeing that she was shoeless, Kevin lifted her up and carried her.

After they left Francis sighed. "This is what it's comin' down to; kids with no parents and parents with no kids."

"Or entire families wiped out," Andrew said shaking his head. They continued with their macabre task of checking for injured and covering the dead. Some had been horribly injured and their injuries would most likely prove fatal.

"What kinda person does this?" Andrew asked aloud.

"The greedy Orange bastard kind," Francis answered.

It was past midnight before they got back to Eva's. They had used another empty store as a temporary morgue and moved all the dead off the streets and into the store. Kevin was going to ask Father Liam Burke to be there when the families came to identify their dead.

Francis sat down on the top step of the staircase, leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. "I'm so played out I could sleep right here."

"Until you roll down the stairs and wake up on the landing," Kevin joked.

"Might be a bit hard on me body not to mention me head," Francis replied.

"Yeah and then we'd have to get Dr. Freeman and he'd give you the stern look Major Morehouse says he always gives him when he thinks he's drinking too much," Andrew said.

"Well, there's a good reason not ta do it," Francis replied. "Did you find out anythin' about that little girl?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nothing. She wouldn' talk to nobody after I got her there. Sara tried to get her to talk, but she couldn't."

"Me and Sybil better get back to our place. We gotta make sure Seamus makes it to work every morning or he'll end up back in jail and there'll be no freeing him this time," Andrew said getting up.

Kentigerna and Sybil came out of Eva's room looking shocked. "Why would anybody do a horrible thing like this?" Kentigerna asked then added, "I'm glad me Michael is working across the river in New Jersey now."

"Money," Francis replied remembering some of the things he'd heard Keating say. They made a lot more sense now. "Some people just can' get enough or their hatred of immigrants either."

"Eva said we could stay here if we wanted, but I prefer to go home. I'm worried about Seamus." Sybil said.

"Get some sleep, Francis. I'll see you in the morning," Kevin said.

"Aye," Francis said.

"See ya tomorrow," Andrew said.

Francis nodded and heaved himself to his feet He was glad to stay at Eva's. He didn't really want to go back out on the street where the smell of blood still lingered in the streets. He fell asleep immediately, but had anythin' but a peaceful night though. His sleep was plagued with nightmares about being back in the Tombs or his brother dyin' during their journey to Queenstown when his mother decided ta emigrate. That was one he had a lot when something really bad happened. Though it was only half past five he decided to go work.

He got dressed, left Eva's. and went outside, trying to avoid looking at the street where the explosions had been. He entered the precinct and sat down at his desk. It was so goddamn frustratin' not ta have even the slightest clue where the murderers were!

He wondered if they could bring some of the munitions dealers in for questionin'. Not that any of 'em would admit to sellin' the dynamite especially since the blasts had killed and injured God only knew how many people. He got up and made coffee and sat back down when Andrew came in. "You get Seamus off to work?"

"Yeah, but Sybil practically had ta chase him outta bed with her broom," Andrew said. He shook his head. Donovan had been right about one thing. Seamus _was_ a dolt. "He's afraid like probably everybody else is." Andrew poured himself some coffee. "You wanna cup?"

"Aye," Francis said. He took the cup from Andrew. "Thanks." He took a couple of sips then said, "I was thinkin' maybe we could bring in one of those munitions dealers in for questionin'. Not that they'd admit ta sellin' the dynamite."

"It'll be in the papers today …about the explosions I mean so they'll know what use their dynamite was put to," Andrew said and then added, "And so will Bramwell."

Francis shrugged. "Will they give a shite? It was just immigrants and poor people killed and injured. Will anybody?"

They heard voices then Kevin followed by Robert Morehouse came into the room. Morehouse looked pale and shocked. "It was in the paper this morning. We heard the explosions last night, but we didn't have any idea it was this serious."

Behind him Francis rolled his eyes. Course not! They probably thought it was just the savages having fun down town. Andrew shook his head too.

"How many people were injured and killed?" He asked.

Francis shrugged. "Don't know for sure 'cept there's an empty store filled with dead bodies and another store across where Dr. Freeman and the other doctors are treatin' the injured. Course they mighta had to move some of 'em across the street this mornin'."

"It's bad," Kevin confirmed frowning at Francis. "As bad as anything we saw in the war."

"Is there anything we can do?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, help us catch the bastard who did this," Andrew said. He turned to Kevin. "Francis had an idea. We could bring one of the munitions dealers in for questioning."

"Don't know," Kevin replied shaking his head. "We don't have no reason to bring them in unless we can trace the dynamite to one of them."

"They don' have ta know we don' have no evidence," Francis argued. "What we're after is a better picture of the three muggin's, where they're hidin', and where the rest of the dynamite is."

Kevin sat down on the edge of his desk. "Yeah, that's true. If we can nab those three then we can nab Bramwell."

"He's the one we really want," Andrew added.

"How can I help?" Robert asked. He felt guilty since it was another wealthy person who had initiated the whole tragic event.

"Can you tell us anything' else about Bramwell?" Andrew asked.

Robert shook his head. "Not much. What I found out is he's an only child and he's never married. His father died when he was eighteen and his mother a few years ago. I suspect he was brought up to believe that increasing the Bramwell fortune comes first and foremost above everything and everybody."

"Includin' blowin' up kids," Francis said somewhat bitterly.

Robert winced. "I'll go back home. James and I will bring whatever is needed by the doctors. He bent over Kevin's desk, grabbed a sheet of paper, and begin writing while muttering, "Medicines, bandages …"

At that moment a copper ran into the room out of breath and grasping a fistful of papers.

"What's wrong?" Andrew said getting up.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 6**

The copper finally caught his breathe and said, "We was patrollin' and there was several small explosions and then these papers was flyin' all over. Nobody was hurt though."

Francis took one of the papers from him. "Five points is under attack. If you don't want to die, leave," he read aloud.

Andrew threw his hands into the air. "Just what we need more scared people! Sybil will already be packing up to leave I bet!"

"Go get the rest of the coppers and bring them back here," Kevin ordered.

He nodded and took off. At that moment Captain Sullivan came in. "Where's O'Flannery off too? Mr. Eustace is coming by shortly to speak to us."

"He gonna bring the rest of the coppers back," Kevin replied. "We got this message just now." Kevin handed him one of the papers.

"Jesus Christ!" Sullivan exclaimed. "This will send everybody else into a panic which we do not need."

"That's the whole idea," Francis pointed out.

"What we wanna do is bring in a munitions dealer for questioning," Andrew said.

"He won' know we don' have no evidence against him, but what we really want is what the three muggin's look like, where they're stayin', and where they got the rest of the dynamite stashed," Francis said.

"Once we get them and tell them they'll hang for murder, they'll finger Bramwell because they don't want to die and let some top rail go free," Kevin added.

Sullivan considered what they had said for a few seconds then nodded. "You have my permission, but Mr. Eustace will want to know too." He left the office seeing that the other coppers who had been out patrolling were coming back into the precinct.

"We ain' gonna tell him Mr. Top Rail's name though are we?" Francis asked.

"Yeah 'cause we don't know if Eustace knows him and might let it _slip_ ," Andrew added.

Kevin shook his head. "No. We'll tell him if we catch the dynamiters, we catch their leader."

Robert finished up his list and straightened up then said, "I'll see you gentleman directly."

As he left 'Wild Bill' Eustace came in the door. Kevin, Andrew, and Francis joined the rest of the coppers in the room outside of Sullivan's office.

Eustace's eyes swept around the room before he began to speak. His wasn't the loud, blustery style of Donovan's, but was quiet and firm instead. "I want to say that I was absolutely appalled by what I witnessed last night. The first priority of this precinct is to catch the people responsible for this. Everything else takes second place."

Sullivan nodded towards the three detectives. "They've come up with a plan for catching the criminals responsible."

"We're figurin' on bringin' in a munitions dealer. He won't know we don't have the evidence on him," Kevin explained.

"What we're after is the three who done it, where they're staying, and where they got the rest of the dynamite stashed," Andrew added.

"Once we arrest the muggin's and they know the game's up, they'll finger the ones behind this," Francis finished. He deliberately used the plural to hide the fact that they were focused on one person.

Eustace nodded. "Good plan. See to it, but be careful as these criminals are dangerous as one of you already knows."

Francis nodded. "Aye, once was enough."

"Everybody back out in the streets! I want you checking for any additional dynamite that may not have exploded last night," Sullivan ordered.

Eustace motioned to Sullivan and they walked into Sullivan's office.

The three detectives went back into their office and sat down at their desks. "First question," Andrew said. "How do we find a munitions dealer?"

"One of me contacts mentioned a name once a long time ago," Francis said staring up at the ceiling as he searched his memory. "Armament Vault, that's what he said, but never said where it was."

"I'll bet the Major knows where," Andrew replied. He looked at Kevin. "Didn't you say he dealt with the supply end of things while he was recovering in the hospital?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, he was always complaining about all the dishonesty he had to deal with from the suppliers especially with the food and ammunition."

"When he comes back, ya can ask him if him if he knows it," Francis said.

"Why don't we go and see if he's already there," Kevin suggested. "I want to see how Fianna's doing anyway."

When they arrived at the store-turned-hospital they found that not only Robert and James were there, but Emma was also. Francis noticed how exhausted she looked, figured she'd been there all night and hadn' yet been to sleep. She came over when she spotted him. "Some of Eva's girl's brought sheets and blankets when Eva heard about all the people who were injured last night," she explained.

"Aye, there's no doubt they're needed," Francis replied looking around. "You get any sleep last night." He saw Kentigerna sitting beside the little girl they'd found last night and talking to her.

"Maybe an hour or two," she answered. Emma followed Francis' gaze and said sadly, "She's been trying to coax her into talking by telling her stories about growing up in Ireland."

"Aye," he said. He knew what she felt like as he'd felt the same way when his twin brother had died. He spotted Kevin with the major and Andrew following them coming over.

"I'd best get back to work," Emma said. "You should get some more sleep too. You don't look as if you got much either."

"Didn'," Francis replied "Lotta nightmares." He shrugged. "Comes with the job." He turned to Kevin, Robert, and Andrew.

"I hear you need the location of an arm's dealer," Robert said.

"Aye, Armament Vault," Francis replied.

"Ah yes," Robert said. "I dealt with that criminal frequently. I couldn't understand and still can't why the government kept paying him for inferior weaponry; rifles that wouldn't fire, cannons that exploded, and gunpowder that was completely useless."

"What we need is their address if you know it Major," Andrew said.

"It's seared into my memory unfortunately. 1855 Grand Avenue. The owner's last name is Gehrig."

"Thanks Robert," Kevin said clapping him on his arm.

"Thanks …and for what you're doin' here too," Francis said.

Before they left, Kevin found a patrolman and ordered him to have the Black Maria brought and parked around the corner from 1855 Grand Avenue. As they walked out of Five Points on their way to the Armament Vault, they couldn't help but notice along the way several wagons in front of the tenements being filled with furniture and other household goods.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell was sitting on a bench in Gramercy Park when Gowdy, Siccaro, and Laffey walked up. "I heard the explosions last night and saw the paper this morning. It didn't say how many of the vermin had been killed though. Do you know?"

Siccaro shrugged. "We lit the fuses and got out of there. We knew that whole precinct of coppers would be sniffin' round."

"Heard though that they mostly ended up carrying the dead bodies into the temporary morgue," Laffey said laughing. "This morning our message was delivered."

"What message was that?" Bramwell asked.

"Warning people to get out of Five Points or die. We rigged it so there'd be small explosions and the warning would come flying out all over the streets," Siccaro explained.

"People were already packing up to leave today," Gowdy said. "I think more explosions several nights in a row will send them all over to Jersey." He lit a cigarette, took a deep drag on it and exhaled.

Bramwell made a disgusted face and waved his hand in front of his face. "Those things are disgusting!"

"Sorry," Gowdy said and stamped out his cigarette with his foot.

"You gentlemen have done a sterling job! Keep it up and within two weeks the vermin will be gone or exterminated." His eyes glazed briefly when he thought of all that land and the prices he'd sell it for. Of course the person who bought the land would carry the cost of tearing down the any hovels on it. His savvy would increase the Bramwell fortune several times over.

"Yes Sir," Gowdy said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Kevin, Andrew, and Francis arrived at the Armament Vault. Francis looked around. "Don't see no guards or nothin'."

"Guess he ain't worried about being attacked by nobody," Andrew said.

Kevin grinned as he opened the door. "Well, his luck's about to end." They walked inside and Kevin for one was overwhelmed by all of the crates he saw containing rifles, pistols, and dynamite plus barrels of gunpowder.

"Tare an'ouns! Don' anybody light a match in here," Francis said uneasily.

A clerk came out and said, "Can I help …" His voice trailed off as he spotted their badges.

"Aye, we wanna see Gehrig," Francis said.

"He only sees people by appointment," the clerk said, but Kevin grabbed him by the front of his shirt, shoved his badge in his face, and said in a menacing tone, "This _is_ our appointment."

"I'll …I'll get Mr. Gehrig," he said. He straightened his shirt, vest, and cravat as Kevin let go of him. "Wait here."

Francis chuckled and leaned on the front counter. "I think ya scared him."

The clerk was back in less than a minute with a tall, thin man with a large handlebar mustache and full sideburns. He was attired in an expensive suit with a matching vest, linen shirt, and a silk cravat. "What do you mean by manhandling my clerk?" He demanded. "You've no business or authority here."

Andrew stepped on one side of him and Francis near the clerk. "We're taking you both in for questioning in connection with the explosions in Five Points last night," Kevin said.

They hustled Gehrig and his clerk outside before either of them had a chance to protest and into the Black Maria. "Get them to the precinct and put 'em in separate locked interview rooms until we get back," Kevin instructed the copper riding in the back with the suspect.

They watched as it faded into the distance. "Let's not be hurryin' back," Francis suggested. "Let 'em sweat for awhile and wonder what evidence we got on 'em."

When they finally did get back to the precinct the copper at the front desk motioned them over and grinned. "Your _guests_ been pacin' and demandin' that we let them go; they done nothin' wrong."

Kevin grinned. "So they're thinking."

They went into the first interrogation room and Francis locked the door behind him. Gehrig shot up from the chair where he'd been seated and yelled, "How dare you treat me in such a fashion! Who do you think you are?"

Andrew put his hand on Gehrig's shoulder, forcing him back down into his chair. "Sit down and shut up, Gehrig!" He sat down on the corner of the table near him.

"Now, we have the goods on you …" Kevin said sitting down in a chair right near Gehrig.

Francis put both his hands on Gehrig's shoulders and leaned down into his face and said softly, but menacingly, "Aye! And it's enough to get ya hanged!"

"'Course if you tell us everything you know about those three men you sold the dynamite to …" Andrew shrugged. "Could be evidence sometimes gets lost."

Gehrig paled. "What do you want to know?"

"Their names and what they looked like, where they're stayin', and where they got the rest of the dynamite stashed," Francis said.

"They introduced themselves to me as Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones, and Mr. Brown. They had plenty of money and once we agreed on a price I turned them over to my clerk who finished the transaction. He probably got the best look at them."

Kevin got up. "You wait here while we talk to your clerk."

They left, locking the door behind them. "Mr. Jones, Mr. Smith, and Mr. Brown," Andrew muttered shaking his head.

They went into the next interrogation room where the clerk appeared nervous and scared.

Francis sat down on the corner of the table near him. "Your boss claims ya finished the sale of the dynamite to the muggins callin' themselves Smith, Jones, and Brown."

"We need a description of them, where they might be hiding, and stashing the dynamite," Kevin said.

"If you help us, we'll drop the charges of you being an accessory to murder," Andrew said.

"One of them was tall, taller than Mr. Gehrig. The other two were average height. Nothing about them stuck out as far as their looks, but I think one of them may have been Italian. Thought I might have heard a slight accent when he spoke to me."

"What about where the dynamite was delivered?" Kevin asked.

The clerk shook his head. "We didn't deliver it. They had a wagon and loaded it themselves, but I overheard them mention Brooklyn when they were talking to each other."

Kevin nodded at the other two and tilted his head slightly towards the door. They got up and went out into the hall, locking the door after them.

"If they're in Brooklyn," Francis said. "How the hell we gonna get 'em?"

"We don't have no authority outside of Five Points," Andrew added.

"Don't know," Kevin said shaking his head. "Let's lay it out for the captain. Maybe he can figure a way 'round it."

They knocked on the door of Sullivan's office and he motioned for them to come in. "Did you find out anything useful from those two you dragged in here?"

"The owner didn' know much and said his clerk finished up after he sold 'em the dynamite," Kevin said.

"Says they loaded it in a wagon themselves, but he overheard 'em mention Brooklyn," Francis added.

"Christ! There are as many warehouses on the East River there as there are here," Sullivan said.

"We don't have no authority to search over there neither," Andrew said.

"I'll talk to Mr. Eustace and tell him what you've found out. Possibly he can talk with Superintendent Kennedy and get us permission to search and get us help from some of the Brooklyn precincts to search the warehouses over there," Sullivan said.

"We'll let these two go and tell them not to leave town," Kevin said as they left Sullivan's office.

"While he waits for Kennedy ta make up his mind, how many more people die?" Francis grumbled.

Andrew shrugged. "We done as much we can for now."

They let Gehrig and his clerk go, but warned them not to leave town; they still weren't clear of the charges.

Francis went home that night tired and frustrated. He was fed up with all the regulations and didn' understand why this wasn' considered a main concern that could side step regulations. He went to bed, but it was awhile before he fell asleep and he'd only been asleep a short time before a loud explosion followed by others jarred him awake.

Francis threw back the covers, got up and quickly, threw on some clothes then strapped on his gun belt. He went out into the hall, closing the door behind him. People who lived on his floor were coming out into the hall or peering fearfully out of their doors. "Everybody stay inside 'til I make sure it's safe," he yelled. He gave the same warning on every floor on his way down to the front entrance. When he got outside he looked around, but couldn' see anybody.

"Francis!"

He saw Andrew who lived on the next street over from him. Like Francis he'd dressed in a hurry, but had his rifle with him. "Where are they?"

They suddenly heard somebody yell, "Yah!" and heard the sound of a wagon leaving.

"That way!" Francis yelled. They ran in that direction, but by the time they got there as the wagon had pulled away and was moving fast. Francis shot at it and so did Andrew, but both of them missed.

"Goddamn!" Francis swore. They didn' dare take another shot for fear of hitting whatever dynamite might be in the wagon. If that happened the wagon would blow up taking their suspects and their only leads to Bramwell with it. "Did ya hit anybody?"

Andrew shook his head as they watched it until it was lost from sight. "Jesus H. Christ!" Andrew swore. "We should have got them!" They turned around to walk back when Kevin, out of breath, plowed into them. "What the hell happened?" He gasped. "I got woke up when I heard the explosions."

"They was tossin' dynamite, makin' sure people stay scared so they'll leave," Francis said. He pointed at the two large holes blown in the street in front of his building. The smell of nitrate oxide was strong in the air.

"We can follow their tracks as soon as it gets light," Andrew said.

"Worth a try," Francis said shrugging.

"They hit more than one place or just here?" Kevin asked.

"Think it was just here," Francis answered. He looked at Andrew. "Didn' hit yours did they?"

Andrew shook his head. "No I ran over here when I heard the explosions."

"Probably gonna do a different street every night so we can' figure where they're gonna be," Francis said.

Kevin shook his head and pushed back his hair with his hand. "Why the hell is Kennedy taking so long to give us permission to search Brooklyn?"

"Who the hell knows?" Andrew said shrugging. "Politics probably."

Francis shrugged "Simple. Down here don' matter as much as uptown and there ain' nothin' we can do about it neither."

"Well it ain't right!" Kevin snapped. "A lot of people been killed and injured. That should count for something!"

Francis and Andrew shared his frustration. "I wonder if Eustace even talked to Kennedy," Andrew said.

"Probably did," Francis said with another shrug. "He don' want what's happened here makin' him look bad."

"We'll can come back here at first light and see if we can pick up where their wagon went," Andrew said.

"On foot?" Kevin asked.

"I ain' ridin' no horse," Francis stated emphatically.

"If they're going to Brooklyn then they had to cross the East River," Andrew said. "They had to get the dynamite across some way and get it back to the warehouse where they're hiding it."

"Ya mean they'd leave tracks on both side of the river 'cause they had ta have wagons to haul the dynamite?" Francis asked.

Andrew nodded. "We cross the river and look for the spot where they came ashore. Nobody can claim we don't have no authority if we're just looking."

"Cause there'd be a lot of footprints and wagon tracks on the Brooklyn side of the river and we can follow 'em to the warehouse," Francis concluded.

"See you two at first light then," Kevin said turning around and going back the way he'd come.

Andrew went back to his place and Francis went back upstairs. It took him about fifteen minutes to assure the other tenants there wouldn' be anymore explosions that night. He was too frustrated to go back to sleep so he made some coffee and sat up until the sun started coming up.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Gowdy, Laffey, and Siccaro sat in their rooming house. They'd just gotten back from taking the dynamite back to the warehouse.

"I don't know if we should try this again," Gowdy said lighting a cigarette. "Cornelius is crazy and greedy and that's a bad combination."

"Yeah, I swear I heard a bullet whizz so close to my head …I almost felt it," Laffey complained.

"We gotta a contract to finish and you know what happens if we break it," Siccaro said.

They were silent knowing a bullet through their heads and watery graves in Lake Michigan would be their punishment for breaking a contract.

"Maybe we can leave and go to New Orleans; pick up work there," Gowdy suggested.

Siccaro shook his head. "The bosses will find us no matter where we go and I plan on retiring wealthy like Cornelius rather than a permanent retirement because I was stupid."

"Those coppers will be on our asses every time we set foot in Five Points," Laffey pointed out.

"Well then, the next time we see them we throw a stick of dynamite in their direction," Siccaro replied.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis was waiting outside of his building when Andrew walked up. It was barely light out. Andrew yawned and complained, "Even if I wanted to sleep later I couldn't 'cause Sybil's screaming at Seamus so loud they probably heard her in Canarsie."

Francis chuckled. "Ya mean she doesn't have ya already packed up to move to Jersey?"

"I told her we couldn't 'cause Seamus would land in Sing Sing if he misses work."

Kevin appeared around the corner and walked up to them. "Ready?"

The both nodded. They found the track the wagon had left. They were deep indicating they must have been carrying a lot of dynamite with them. "They musta been plannin' on alotta explosions before we broke into their party," Francis said.

They followed the tracks. It was a long walk to the East River, but what they found there pretty much fit with what they had theorized last night.

"Here's where they halted the wagon," Andrew said. "And see all the footprints that go back and forth to the water. They must of had a boat waiting here."

"There's where they drove the wagon away," Francis said pointing at the wagon tracks leading away from the river. "We ought ta follow those ta find out where they took it back ta."

"We can do it when we come back," Kevin said. "Let's catch the ferry and see what's on the other side."

Francis didn' like traveling by ferry. Being on any kind of ship reminded him too strongly of his trip to the port and its subsequent tragedy.

They got off the ferry at the port and walked until they were exactly across the river from where they'd been on the other side.

"There!" Andrew said pointing at the wagon tracks again with many footprints leading to and from the river.

"Looks like they dragged something else outta the water too," Francis said. "Probably the boat they used."

"The tracks go that way. Let's follow them and see if they'll lead us to the warehouse where they got the dynamite stashed," Kevin said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma arrived at the Paradise to check on Eva and the new baby. She smiled at the girls who were in the saloon already. She went upstairs into Eva's room and was surprised to see Eva was up and sitting in a chair.

"I was getting pretty bored," Eva explained at Emma's surprised expression. "What's going on downstairs?"

Emma went over to look at the baby in his cradle. He was sleeping soundly. "Just early customers and the girls are busy." She was a bit shocked by the fact that she could speak so casually about prostitutes.

"I was woken by the sound of explosions last night," Eva said. "Was anybody hurt?"

Emma shook her head. "I've heard of no one being injured as of yet. I heard them, but don't know where they were."

Eva shook her head. "It sounded to me like it was around where Detective O'Brien and Detective Maguire live."

"I haven't seen either of them this morning, but I suppose they must be investigating it," Emma remarked. "By the way, thank you for the sheets and blankets you sent."

"It was the least I could do. Many of the men were customers here," Eva replied. "It was a terrible tragedy."

"It the worst thing I've seen since the wagons started arriving at the hospital filled with the wounded from the Wilderness campaign," Emma remarked. "I never thought to see such damage again …" She shook her head.

"I'm sure Detectives Corcoran, O'Brien, and Maguire will find out who's behind it," Eva said convincingly. "If anybody can, they can."

Emma returned to the clinic where she found Matthew standing in front of three buckets of water he had collected. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"An experiment Nurse," he replied. He pointed at the first bucket. "This I took from the area most affected by the bacillus. The second one is from another area of Five Points and the third is from a different area than the other two. I've looked at the water from all three under the microscope, but only the first bucket has water that contains bacillus that caused the sickness that killed so many people. I'm going to place my moldy garlic into all three buckets, check them tomorrow, and see what transpires."

"That's brilliant Doctor," Emma said. "You must write this experiment up when you have a conclusion."

Matthew sighed. He had spent hours painstakingly re-writing his conclusions about Collect Pond and how its history played a part in the illnesses of the people in the tenement on Leonard Street that Morehouse Senior had carelessly and uncaring had destroyed. "I plan to, but it will do no good if no one is able to read it."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot publish it as no one will accept anything written by a Negro doctor if indeed they even believe I could be a medical doctor." He thought about Keating asking him if he were a witch doctor or a medical doctor.

"If you will permit me, Doctor; once you have this written up I would like to send it to my father in Washington. He has a wide circle of friends including doctors and men of science. I am sure he can help you get this published."

Matthew nodded. "I will accept your offer, Nurse."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Kevin, Francis, and Andrew followed the tracks to a warehouse where the wagon was still parked in front of the entrance.

"Wish we could get a look inside and see if the dynamites' there," Kevin said.

"Naw," Francis said looking up. "Windows are too high up and dirty besides. Can' go in the front door cause they might be in there."

"But we know where they're coming across now so we bring a bunch of coppers with us tonight and arrest them. We gotta let Sully know what we found out too," Andrew said.

"Don' know," Francis said. "They might skip tonight bein' as we almost caught 'em last night."

"We'll follow those wagon tracks on the other side to see where they got it from so we can have more evidence against 'em," Kevin said.

They took the return ferry back over and followed the tracks to a ramshackle stable where the owner confirmed that three men had rented a wagon and a horse from him last night. "Don't know what they did with it. Went off towards the river there. Only care they returned it and paid what they owed."

"Thanks," Kevin said nodding. They walked back to Five Points and the precinct.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

James, Robert's manservant cum butler sorted through the mail that had just been delivered. There was a letter with postage indicating it had come from England for Mrs. Morehouse. He put it on a tray to deliver to her and then went into Mr. Morehouse's study and laid the other mail on his desk. He took the tray into the parlor where Elizabeth was sitting on a sofa and said, "A letter for you, Ma'am."

"Thank you James," Elizabeth said. She noticed immediately that the letter had her former address.

"The other mail I left on your desk Sir," he said to Robert and then left.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she unfolded the letter. "This letter is from my favorite cousin, Julien Cornell."

Norbert Morehouse looked up from the paper he was reading in his chair near the fireplace. "I don't recall you ever mentioning him, Elizabeth."

"Well, he was away at the university and then I wed Winifred and the only contact I had with him was a card occasionally at Christmas time," she explained. "He says he's secured employment as a confidential secretary to a prominent man here in New York and he is arriving in two weeks on the Prince Edward," she exclaimed.

"Well, we must be on hand to greet him then," Robert said.

"I'll let you two be the bearers of good tidings," Norbert said returning to his paper. He had no intention of going to the docks exposing himself to all those immigrants and God only knew what else.

"Of course Father," Robert said. "We understand you don't want to expose yourself to _that_ crowd." He took Elizabeth's arm and escorted her out of the room. They went into his study. "I'd better send Gustavus to find out what time the ship arrives.".

"I am so excited to see Julien after so many years!" Elizabeth said. "I wonder what he looks like now. I recall him being quite tall and slender."

"I wonder who this prominent employer is," Robert remarked pouring himself a drink.

"He doesn't say, but of course being secretary to a prominent man he has to be circumspect," she replied.

"Of course," Robert replied.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 7**

The three detectives went back to the precinct to report what they'd found to Captain Sullivan. "We followed the wagon tracks to the East River," Andrew said. "And found the spot where they unloaded the dynamite."

"We took the ferry and followed the tracks on the other side to a warehouse," Kevin added.

"We figured we could stake out the place tonight and arrest 'em when they come back," Francis finished.

"Good plan. Take as many men as you think you'll need to cover the area," Sullivan replied nodding. "I want those bastards caught and incarcerated in the Toombs as soon as possible."

They nodded and went back to their office. "Gonna mean more late nights," Andrew said sitting down at his desk.

"Aye," Francis nodding tossing his hat on his desk and sitting down.

"Least the Captain gave us his permission without talking to Eustace first," Kevin added.

"That's somethin' I guess," Francis replied with a shrug.

The coppers had been ordered by Sullivan to regularly check the streets on their beats, checking under wagons, inside of barrels, and anywhere else they thought dynamite could be hidden. So far they hadn't found anymore of it.

Francis, Andrew and Kevin agreed to meet at ten o'clock by the East River. "It was around two am when they was throwing dynamite last night wasn't it?" Andrew asked.

Francis nodded. "Aye."

"Ten will give us plenty of time to lay a trap for them then," Kevin said.

"How many coppers we gonna take with us?" Francis asked.

"Five coppers plus us should be enough," Kevin said. "Don't want too many as they might be seen otherwise and scare them off."

"There's still something buggin' me," Francis said. "Why would Bramwell wanna kill Sutton and Lola?"

Kevin shrugged. "Bramwell probably didn't come into things until after I killed Donovan. The Tammany corruption was on the front page of the Tribune and it did say that Sutton confessed to buying up property in Five Points for Donovan to make way for the Croton Aqueduct. We don't know what other contacts Donovan may of had, but we know he was real powerful."

"Yeah, he was like a big, old, spider with alotta people trapped in his web," Francis said. Himself included.

"So maybe he had contacts in Chicago that decided to punish Sutton for spilling his guts to you?" Andrew asked.

Kevin nodded. "Sutton looked like he was already a dead man when he told me about it and was shite scared."

"And Lola just mighta been in the wrong place at the wrong time," Francis added.

Francis met Andrew at ten o'clock outside of his building.

"Kevin said he's gonna bring a wagon to pick us up," Andrew said.

"Good. I ain't lookin' forward to trampin' all that way in the dark."

They heard a wagon coming and Francis cocked his gun while Andrew did his rifle just in case it wasn't Kevin and the other coppers. Much to their relief it was Kevin. They climbed into the wagon and Kevin slapped the reins to get the horses moving again. When they got to the river, everybody jumped out and Kevin drove and parked the wagon somewhere it wouldn't be spotted. He came back. "Everybody keep your eyes and ears open."

Kevin and Andrew took turns scanning the shoreline across the river with a pair binoculars, Kevin had from the war, for any activity.

The hours crawled by. Francis yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

Kevin pulled out his pocket watch, stepping into what little light there was and squinting at it. "It's 12:45."

"Thinkin' they mighta had second thoughts 'bout comin' back after this mornin'," Francis said.

"Let's wait 'til two or around there and see," Andrew said.

Two o'clock came and since it remained quiet on the opposite shore, they decided to call it a night. "Damn!" Francis swore as they got into the wagon. "I hope they didn' skedaddle."

"They'll be back. Bramwell wants the land down here real bad and he's gonna be on their asses and they're gonna have to prove to him they're doing the job he's paying for," Andrew said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma continued helping Matthew care for the injured people in the storefront hospital in addition to his regular patients. It seemed as if there were funerals being held every day. Fianna's parents had finally been located amongst the many injured and unconscious and the family was reunited …or at least one family was.

She hadn't heard from Francis, but she supposed he and the other detectives were working hard to find the people responsible for this terrible tragedy. The Morehouse's had been most generous in their donations towards the emergency hospital providing medicine, sheets, blankets, bandages, and food. She imagined it was mostly through the graces of the major and Elizabeth as she couldn't imagine Morehouse Senior caring about anything or anyone in this part of town.

She had gotten to be a bit friendly with both Kentigerna McGrath and Sybil O'Brien. They both came and helped with the cooking and feeding of the patients. Sybil was mostly curious about her relationship with Detective Maguire, but Emma said that he'd only invited her to watch the fireworks because she was new in town and didn't know anyone.

Kentigerna held a tray with bowls of soup on it and frowned at Sybil's questions. "Sybil," she called. "I imagine our patients are hungry by now and we should get them fed while their soup is hot."

"Of course," Sybil answered.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and went back to changing bandages.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sara sighed with pleasure as she finished fitting Elizabeth's new dress that she had ordered for the arrival of her favorite cousin from England.

"How long has it been since you've seen your cousin?" Sara asked.

"It has probably been close to ten years since I've seen Julien," Elizabeth said. "He left for the university and then I married Winifred and moved here …" Her voice trailed off. Thinking about Winifred Haverford, a child molester, was still very painful for her.

"Well, it'll be a real pleasure for you both to see each other again then and the fact that he'll be working here means you can see regularly."

"Have you heard from your mother?" Elizabeth asked.

Sara nodded. "Yes, I saw her briefly when she came into town with Mr. Tommy to sell his apples. She loves it up there on Lake Canandaigua picking apples for Mr. Tommy. She urged Matthew and me to come up and visit and she told us how beautiful and unspoiled it is." Sara sighed. "I hated seeing her leave, but I know she's much happier there and leaving Five Points was the right thing to do."

Elizabeth nodded. "Sometimes it's the right thing to do even when it hurts."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell waited impatiently in his usual spot in Gramercy Park. Things weren't moving anywhere as quickly as he wanted them to and he had to be back at his home shortly to greet his new secretary who was arriving from England today. He refused to hire anyone from New York as he felt their discretion could not be trusted. His father's old friend, Lord Stuart Smethwick, had employed a young man who he had spoken very highly of and recommended to him as Lord Smethwick was retiring and would not need to keep a fulltime secretary.

Gowdy, Laffey, and Siccaro walked up; Gowdy tossing his cigarette aside and grinding it out with his foot.

"Well?" Bramwell demanded in a peevish tone of voice.

"We decided not do anything last night," Gowdy admitted. "We almost got caught by two of those damn coppers the night before."

"Why didn't you blow them up along with all the hovels down there? I have plans for that land and you are not helping me to acquire it and your names were given me with assurance that you could complete the job," he squealed.

"We will, Mr. Cornelius, but it's just gonna take us a bit longer than we anticipated," Siccaro assured him.

"Well, I'd had better see some definite results within the next two days or else!" Bramwell warned.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Elizabeth and Robert Morehouse watched as the Prince Edward docked. Elizabeth was brimming with excitement over seeing her favorite cousin again. As the people began to disembark, the wealthy passengers first of course, she scanned them looking for Julien.

"Are you sure you'll know him after so many years?" Robert asked.

"I doubt he's changed that much …there!" She exclaimed pointing at a tall, slender man who was looking around him too. She waved her hand and called, "Julien!"

His head turned at the sound of her voice and his face split into a smile as he cut through the crowd and made his way over to them. "Good Lord! Libby!"

They hugged and Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek. "Nobody has called me that in years," Elizabeth said with a light laugh. She took his arm and said, "Julien, this is my husband, Major Robert Morehouse."

Robert and Julien shook hands. "I'm pleased to meet you," Julien said. If he was curious about why his cousin was no longer married to Winifred Haverford he was polite enough not to inquire.

"Pleased to meet you also," Robert replied.

Julien was about Kevin's height with a slender build. He had an oval shaped face with high cheekbones, a rather long, but not unattractive nose, a cleft in his chin, and dark brown eyes and hair which brushed his shoulders. He was dressed in an expensive and stylish dark suit.

"Come," Elizabeth taking his arm. "We'll retrieve your luggage and return to our home. I'm sure Cook will have lunch waiting by the time we arrive."

Robert followed rather bemused by his wife's reaction. He located Julien's luggage once it had been unloaded from the ship and had a porter secure it to the back of the Morehouse carriage. As they traveled back to 23rd Street, Elizabeth pointed out several New York City landmarks and related their history.

Norbert was waiting when they arrived. Elizabeth introduced her cousin to him and they shook hands. "I am pleased to meet you, Sir."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance also, Mr. Cornell."

"James," Elizabeth called. "Please take Julien's luggage upstairs to the guest room."

"No need Elizabeth," Julien said. "My employer is going to send his carriage later to take me to his manor. He has already informed me that I will be living there so he has access to me whenever he needs me."

Lunch was served in the dining room. They went in and Robert seated Elizabeth while Norbert and Julien remained standing until she was seated. Elizabeth shook the bell beside her plate.

Norbert shook out his napkin and laid it carefully across his lap as James wheeled in a cart and proceeded to place plates of food in front of them all. He wheeled the cart back out closing the doors to the dining room behind him.

"So Julien," Norbert said. "Who is this gentleman that will be employing you?"

"Formerly I was confidential secretary to Lord Stuart Smethwick, but he has retired and no longer needs a fulltime secretary. It was he who recommended me to my new employer. I understand Lord Smethwick was a business partner of his father's and has continued the relationship with the son. I've corresponded with Mr. Bramwell, but this is the first time I will meet him in person."

Robert had to clamp his jaws together to keep his bottom jaw from dropping on the table at the mention of Bramwell's name.

"I know of Mr. Bramwell, but I've never met him," Norbert replied. "He has the reputation of being something of a recluse. He has never attended any of our parties or charity fundraisers."

"Lord Smethwick praises him as an excellent businessman and said he was expecting an increase in his business and that is why Mr. Bramwell had written him for advice on obtaining a confidential secretary," Julien said.

If he was expecting to gain control of the land that Five Points sat on and parcel it out as Robert suspected; it would mean a huge increase in business and the need for additional help. He would need to speak to Kevin as soon as possible to ascertain whether Julien could be implemented in Bramwell's crimes when he was indicted. It would devastate Elizabeth and possibly darken the Morehouse name.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Andrew, Francis, and Kevin were all practically cross-eyed from lack of sleep over the last two nights of staking out the riverfront until two in the morning, waiting for the three men to show up.

"Detective Maguire, you look exhausted," Emma remarked when she'd run into him in the street on her way to the Paradise one afternoon.

"I know, we've been staking out the riverfront waiting for those muggin's to come back," he replied. "I ain't been to bed before two the last few nights."

"Be careful because tiredness makes you more prone to making mistakes and getting hurt," Emma cautioned.

"I'll be careful," he replied although he liked that she seemed to be concerned about him. "Maybe when this is over with I could take you out for dinner."

Emma smiled. "I would enjoy that."

When they pulled up to the riverfront that evening a shock awaited them. An empty boat sat on the shore with deep tracks leading away from it towards town.

"Tare an'ouns!" Francis exclaimed. "They double-crossed us and came early!"

Everybody jumped as distant explosions began. "Andrew, you, McConaughey, Fletcher, and Belden haul that boat in and hide it," Kevin ordered. "Me, Francis, Simoni, and O'Mara will find them and drive them back towards the river." "Right!" Andrew said. "Follow me," he yelled to the coppers. "Hang on," Kevin yelled and slapped the reins.

Francis hung on for dear life as the wagon careened through the streets towards the sound of the explosions. They saw a wagon parked on the street ahead, but it appeared to be abandoned.

"Whoa!" Kevin said pulling back on the reins and stopping just short of the other wagon. Francis jumped down, pulled his gun out, cocking it, and crept over to the wagon. He peered between the slats on the back of the wagon and saw a crate of dynamite. He motioned to Kevin who jumped down and came over. He pointed at the open crate of dynamite in the wagon's back.

"We got them!" Kevin said.

"We gotta make sure they don' get away now," Francis said. "We take their horse and they can' go nowhere."

"Good idea," Kevin said. He went around front of the wagon and got the horse unhitched. He led it back to their wagon where O'Mara took the reins from him and led it away. Kevin and Francis ducked behind the tailgate waiting for the men to return. The two other coppers crouched down at the side of the second wagon.

They heard voices and Kevin motioned for everybody to be quiet. He peeked up over the back of the wagon and saw the three men coming back to the wagon.

"I say we use the entire crate," Siccaro was arguing. "We have plenty of time yet before those dumb coppers show up." He lit the stick of dynamite he was holding, preparing to toss it.

"Naw, I say we leave now and not take the chance of them catching us," Gowdy argued.

"I'm with him," Laffey said nodding at Siccaro. "Mr. Cornelius told us he expects results so we need to keep at it. We can do a couple more streets."

Francis turned to Kevin with raised eyebrows and mouthed, "Cornelius?"

Kevin shrugged and yelled out, "Drop your guns, the dynamite, and get down on the ground!"

Siccaro grinned and pitched the lit dynamite in their direction.

"Holy shite!" Francis yelled as he, Kevin, and the two coppers dived under their wagon for protection. Fortunately Siccaro's aim was off and the dynamite landed in the street rather than in the back of the wagon as he intended. There was a huge explosion that showered them with dirt and other debris. When they crawled out from under the wagon, the three men were gone.

"Goddamn it!" Kevin yelled. "Let's find them!"

They searched the various streets and alleys of Five Points for over an hour, but couldn't find any trace of the three men. They came back to the wagons. "O'Mara and Simoni, hitch the horse back up, take the dynamite to the precinct, and log it in as evidence," Kevin said.

"They gotta be here somewhere," Francis said. "We know they can' get back to Brooklyn."

"Unless they're gonna try to take the ferry back in the morning," Kevin answered.

"Sullivan need to send coppers ta the ferry terminal to keep watch," Francis said. "That's their only way back unless they're gonna swim across."

"We got to let the captain know what's happened so we can get all the coppers searching for them."

"Ya mean go to his house and wake him up?"

"Do we have another choice?" Kevin asked.

"Suppose not," Francis replied obviously not thrilled with the idea.

They got back into the wagon and set off for Sullivan's house. Once there Kevin knocked on the door and waited. A light went on inside and Captain Sullivan, attired in his nightshirt and robe, opened the door. "Corcoran, Maguire, what the hell time is it?"

"Its 11:30 Captain," Kevin replied. "We almost caught those men tonight and we've got them trapped somewhere in Five Points."

"They can' get back ta Brooklyn 'cause Andrew and the three other coppers hid their boat and they're standin' guard on the riverfront," Francis added.

"We figure they might try to sneak back on the ferry tomorrow so we need coppers to guard the terminal."

Sullivan nodded. "Meet me at the precinct and I'll authorize whatever you need."

They got back in the wagon and drove to the riverfront to pick up Andrew and the three coppers and then drove back to the precinct. Half-awake coppers were already stumbling into the muster room, having been woken by a messenger from Captain Sullivan.

Captain Sullivan arrived and said, "All right what happened tonight?"

"We got to the East River at ten o'clock like we been doing for the last few nights," Andrew said. "When we got there tonight there was a boat already on the shore and wagon tracks leading away from it. They must of decided to come earlier than they'd done before."

"I told Andrew, McConaughey, Fletcher, and Belden to hide the boat while me, Francis, Simoni, and O'Mara went to where we we're hearing the explosions. I said we'd drive them back toward the river," Kevin explained. "We stopped on Cross Street that was near to the explosions."

"There was an empty wagon with an open crate of dynamite in the back. We unhitched the horse and took it away. They came back and one of 'em was all for leavin', but the others wanted ta keep at it. We yelled at them ta drop their guns, the dynamite, and get down on the ground, but one of them had already had a lit stick of dynamite and threw it at us," Francis added.

"We dived under the wagon and it hit the street and blew up. By the time all the rubble had settled they was gone. We searched for an hour, but couldn't find them," Kevin reported ruefully.

"We know they're still here 'cause they can' get back across the river," Francis added.

"We figure they might try sneaking on the ferry tomorrow," Kevin said. "That's why we need coppers at the ferry terminal."

"We bought the dynamite here and it's in the evidence room," O'Mara added.

Sullivan assigned four coppers to watch the ferry terminal. They would go there just before it opened.

Francis yawned. He was so tired he put his head down on his desk and went to sleep. Andrew was behind his desk leaning back in his chair and with his feet up on his desk. His derby was pulled down over his eyes and he was snoring loudly. Kevin was lying on the cot behind his desk, sound asleep.

Francis woke up suddenly trying to figure out what had woken him then realized it was Andrew's loud snores. He took off his hat and flung it over at Andrew.

Andrew woke with a snort. "What…" He pushed his derby back and looked around him in confusion.

"You were snorin'," Francis said. "Rattlin' the windows almost."

"Sorry. Sybil's always complaining 'bout it too," Andrew said and tossed Francis' hat back to him. He pulled his derby back over his eyes and went back to sleep. Francis put his feet up on his desk with his hat over his eyes and went back to sleep.

Robert Morehouse came to the precinct and with a nod at Stubby who was at the front desk he entered the detective's office letting the door slam behind him. Nobody even stirred and he grinned widely when he saw they were all asleep. "Well …well …well," he said loudly and chuckled

All three of them woke up with a start. "Major," Andrew said. "What brings ya down here?" He got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Anybody else want a cup?" He asked.

"Aye," Francis replied yawning and squinting in the light. He tossed his hat on his desk.

"I'll take one too," Kevin replied blinking and yawning widely.

"I hate to wake you gentleman from your beauty sleep, but I need your advice," Robert said.

Andrew gave Kevin and Francis their coffee and Kevin asked, "What can we do for you?"

Robert sat down on the corner of Francis' desk since it was closest to the door. "Elizabeth's cousin arrived from England yesterday. He will be employed as a confidential secretary. His previous employer in England was a business partner of Julien's current employer's father and continued the partnership with the son."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what's it got to do with us?" Kevin asked.

"Julien's new employer's name is Alcott Bentley Bramwell."

All three detectives sat up straight and looked at each other in disbelief.

Robert chuckled. "That was my reaction when he said yesterday who he would be working for. I had to clamp my jaws together to keep my bottom jaw from hitting the table." He got serious again. "The thing I want to know is when you arrest Bramwell, can Julien be charged also? It would kill Elizabeth if her favorite cousin was implicated in murder."

"Depends on what he's doin' for Bramwell," Francis said.

"All he was told us was that Bramwell was expecting an increase in business and that's why he needs a confidential secretary now."

"What does this confidential secretary do anyway?" Andrew asked.

"Mostly keeps records, answers correspondence …things like that," Robert replied.

"Long as he ain' takin' an active part in directin' the three muggins in their murders I don' see that there's any reason we'd be interested in him," Francis replied with a shrug.

"I'm can assure you he would have no part in that," Robert said

"Is he willin' to be our inside informant?" Kevin asked. "We'll need all the proof we can get when we arrest Bramwell and if he's keeping Bramwell's books …it'd be handy to know what's in them."

Robert shook his head. "I hate to involve him in spying on his employer even if he is the worst scum possible. My impression is that Julien doesn't have the temperament for it in the first place and I think if he knew what Bramwell's new business really involved; he wouldn't work for him."

"Would he be willin' ta help us out on what Bramwell was up ta after we arrest him?" Francis asked. "With his bookkeepin' and other records I mean."

"I'm sure he would," Robert replied. "But I'm doubtful that you will be able to find out anything about Bramwell before then. I suspect Julien holds his position as confidential secretary to the highest standards."

"Our best bet still is finding the three thugs Bramwell hired," Andrew said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Gowdy, Laffey, and Siccaro sat in a damp and stinking tenement basement arguing.

"We wait until dark and then try to get back across the river," Gowdy said.

"How?" Laffey demanded. "They'll be coppers everywhere lookin' for us. We can't use the ferry 'cause there's probably coppers watchin' it. I say we stay put here until the heat dies down."

"The only dynamite we got left is in here," Siccaro said picking up the rucksack. "The coppers took the rest of it."

"Maybe we should dynamite something big with what we got left so it would take the coppers attention off of us so we can get back cross the river," Laffey said.

"What's your idea of somethin' big?" Gowdy asked.

"How about their precinct?" Laffey grinned.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Julien came down to breakfast on his first morning of his new position. He was dressed soberly as a secretary was expected to be attentive to his employer's needs but invisible. Mr. Bramwell had told him yesterday that he expected to see him at breakfast every morning in case he needed him.

Bramwell was already seated at the table with the **_New York Times_** open. He looked up from his perusal of the front page of the paper. "Good morning, Mr. Cornell. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Mr. Bramwell," Julien replied sitting down and unfolding his napkin and placing it over his lap. He poured himself a cup of tea from the teapot sitting nearby. "Very well, Sir. Your staff has been most attentive to my needs."

"Good to hear." Mr. Bramwell rang the bell sitting beside his plate and a butler wheeled in a cart. He placed covered plates in front of Bramwell and Julien and then asked, "Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"Not at this moment Charles," Bramwell replied.

Once they were alone again, Bramwell said, "I'll get you started on my correspondence after breakfast. I'm afraid I have let it pile up though."

"That is fine Sir," Julien replied. "I'm eager to start whenever you are ready."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The detectives and the coppers searched exhaustively for the criminals until he got too dark to see and they had to suspend their search.

"Tare an'ouns!" Francis exclaimed shaking his head. "There's too many places ta hide in Five Points!"

"They can be hiding in any basements in any tenements," Andrew said. "There's too many to search carefully."

"We can rule out any tenements in the Rabbit's territory," Kevin said pushing back his hat. "We all know the Rabbits don't like strangers in their territory."

"Well they're sure lucky," Francis said gloomily. "They've managed ta escape us twice now and it's a damn insult!"

"Take it easy Francis," Andrew advised. "We got them cornered down here, but when we do find them, they're gonna be like rabid dogs."

"Nice thought," Kevin said grimacing. "I say we call it a night and pick up the search bright and early tomorrow."

They separated and Francis and Andrew walked home. Andrew sighed. "Sybil's been on about moving over to Jersey. She says if we move they can' throw Seamus in jail. I told her the cops in Jersey will have a warrant to arrest him if he breaks the terms of his parole. Don't matter that Donovan's dead."

"Everybody's scared and we know alotta people already left," Francis said. "I'm wonderin' what they're gonna do with the rest of that dynamite they was carryin' with 'em in that rucksack."

"Yeah, that's a problem," Andrew agreed.

They split up and went home. Francis entered his building, but not before noticing the sign outside advertising vacancies. There were a few. He shook his head and went upstairs.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Laffey and Siccaro slunk around the streets of Five Points keeping to the shadows. It was near to midnight and moonless. Their roundabout journey took them to the alley running alongside the precinct. Gowdy remained hiding across the street from the front of the precinct to watch and issue them a warning if he saw anybody coming, especially those three troublesome detectives.

Siccaro and Laffey broke the first window and tossed in sticks of dynamite. They went right down the alley breaking windows and tossing in sticks of dynamite. One loud explosion after another began.

Gowdy watched, laughing at the sight of the night shift coppers pouring out the front door of the precinct in a panic. He withdrew back into the shadows and started walking casually in the direction of the East River where the three of them agreed to meet. He'd already had decided if Laffey and Siccaro didn't turn up; he was heading for New Orleans. He'd heard they had voodoo priestesses down there that can change your appearance so not even your own ma would know you. He could hide from the organization there.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to BBC America and its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 8**

Francis hadn't been asleep very long when he was jarred awake. He was groggy as he sat up yawning and wondering what had woken him when her heard a blast. He threw back the covers and rushed over to the open window and stuck his head out of it, trying to determine the direction the explosions were coming from. It sounded like they were coming from somewhere around the precinct. He pulled his head back in and started getting dressed.

He strapped on his gun belt and raced out of his apartment, taking the steps down to the front entrance two at a time. He stood outside for a few seconds, deciding if the explosions were coming from the direction he'd thought and then started running towards the precinct.

When he arrived there was a crowd outside the building, a mixture of coppers, owners of businesses in the area, the usual inhabitants of Five Points, plus the Fire Brigade. Francis shoved his way through the crowd, trying to locate Kevin or Andrew or anybody who could tell him what the hell was going on.

"Francis!" Andrew shouted waving at him.

Francis pushed his way over to where Kevin and Andrew were standing. "What the hell happened?"

"They dynamited our home!" Kevin growled.

"How bad is it?" Francis asked. "Did everybody get out?"

Andrew shook his head. "We don't know. The Fire Brigade hasn't let us in yet. The coppers think everybody got out. Luckily there weren't nobody in holding."

"Did they arrest any of 'em?" Francis asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Nobody's said anything if they did."

"Maybe we ought to check 'round the precinct just in case," Andrew suggested.

"Good idea," Francis said. "Cause might be they can' get out."

"Corcoran, O'Brien, Maguire," Captain Sullivan yelled shoving his way through the crowd. "What the hell happened?"

"Looks like they used the rest of the dynamite they had with them here," Kevin said.

The Fire Brigade was coming out of the building and Sullivan ordered the coppers to disperse the crowd that had gathered.

"We got the fires out," the head of the Fire Brigade reported. "But looks like a lot of damage inside."

"Thank you," Sullivan said.

The damage was extensive but it was mainly confined to the back of the precinct. The smell of nitrate oxide was strong. One office had half the alley side wall blown out. Francis glanced out of the hole noticing big chunks of cement lying in the alley and it was then he spotted the pair of legs sticking out from under a particularly big chunk. "Shite!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Andrew said coming over.

Francis pointed down. "That!"

"Come on!" Andrew yelled. "Kevin! The alley!" He waved his arm to get Kevin's attention.

"Don' think he's gonna be much use ta us that way," Francis muttered as he followed Andrew and Kevin out of the building. They went around into the alley and over to the body.

"Looks like he didn't toss the dynamite far enough into the room," Andrew said looking at the destroyed wall. "Looks like it might of been too close to the wall when it exploded."

"He's outta this round for good," Francis announced getting up from where he'd been stooping down next to the body.

They suddenly heard a loud groan from somewhere behind them. "Over there!" Francis yelled. He and the two others rushed over to what appeared to be a rubble covered body. He was lying on his stomach and as they shoved the ruble off his body, they saw there was a long thin shard of glass sticking out of his mid-back.

"Musta happened when the window exploded," Francis said. "Best not ta pull it out. Might end up bleedin' to death."

Kevin nodded remembering some of the horrible wounds he's seen in the war. Men hit with all kinds of debris after cannon fire. "Andrew, me and Francis will stay with him. You go get Matthew. Tell him to bring his ambulance too."

Matthew, with financial help from and the influence of Robert Morehouse, was able to purchase a small, ambulance, used during the war to remove the wounded from the battlefield, for use in Five Points.

Andrew nodded and got up and left.

"The third muggin musta took off," Francis said. "Don' see 'nother body 'round here."

"Yeah and God only knows where he might have gone," Kevin said.

"Probably won' stay in New York with one of 'em dead and the other in the Toombs."

"Hope Bramwell ain't planning to skip town too," Kevin said. "I'm guessing he was probably getting regular reports from them on what they was doing and if they don't show up; he's gonna wonder."

Francis shrugged. "He won' connect it. I bet he thinks everybody down here is too dumb ta figure things out."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

At breakfast the later in that morning, Bramwell informed Julien he had an important meeting at ten o'clock and would be unavailable at least until eleven.

"Very good Sir," Julien said. "I have your correspondence almost entirely caught up. I've laid aside several dinner and party invitations as I did not know how you wished to respond to them."

"Send them all a polite refusal Mr. Cornell," Bramwell directed.

"Yes Sir," Julien responded. "If I may, Sir?"

"You may."

"My cousin has sent me an invitation for Saturday afternoon tea at two o'clock. If you don't require my services I would like to attend."

"Saturday is yours to spend as you like, Mr. Cornell, but I appreciate your letting me know. Do you need the use of my carriage?"

"No, Sir. My cousin is sending hers."

"Your cousin is the former Mrs. Winifred Haverford?"

Julien nodded. "Yes. Elizabeth was widowed and is now married to Major Robert Morehouse."

"Yes, Norbert Morehouse's son," Bramwell replied. He daubed at his mouth with his napkin and laid it on the table then pushed back his chair and stood up. "If you receive any correspondence in the mail today that needs my immediate attention, please set it aside and I will deal with it when I return."

"Yes, Sir."

Bramwell as usual had his carriage driver drop him off two blocks from Gramercy Park. He strolled jauntily towards the park, imagining the riches he would acquire once Five Points had been abandoned by its diseased immigrant population. Entering the park he went to the area where he usually met the three men and sat down on a park bench to await their arrival.

 **~*~* Page break ~*~***

Francis stared idly out a window at Dr. Freeman's clinic, keeping his eye out for any signs of further trouble while Kevin sat behind him drumming his fingers on a table and Andrew leaned against the wall. They were waiting for word of the injured man they'd found in the alley beside the precinct. The dead man was awaiting examination at the coroner's office, but it had been easy to see that his chest had been crushed by the large chunk of cement that had fallen on him.

The door opened and Matthew came out. Kevin got up. "What's the word, Matthew?"

"He'll live," Matthew said. "The shard of glass was in deep, but it came out easily with not too much blood loss. He should recover completely."

"When can we question him, Doc?" Andrew asked.

Matthew shook his head. "I'll send word to the precinct when you can."

"He probably ain' gonna talk ta us anyway," Francis said as they arrived back at the precinct.

"He might when he finds out one of his friends is dead and the other ran off," Kevin pointed out.

"But will he accuse Bramwell?" Andrew asked.

Francis shrugged. "If we tell him he's gonna hang for killin' all those people on the fourth; he might decide he don' want ta hang alone and give him up."

Kevin, Francis, and Andrew went inside. A crew from the Building's Department headed up by Patrick Daley was already starting to repair the damage caused by the dynamite. He waved at Kevin as he went past and called, "Is Hannigan still treating _my cousin_ , Kentigerna, with respect?"

Kevin nodded and laughed. "He is 'cause the last time he didn't it cost him a lot of gold."

They went into their office. It hadn't suffered any damage. Fortunately it was at the front of the building and the explosion that had taken out the dynamiters had prevented them from reaching it.

Francis tossed his hat on his desk and put his feet up. "We gotta find a way to make sure this muggin points ta Bramwell as the brains behind this shite."

"But we can't let him know we know Bramwell is his boss," Kevin added.

"We should tell Sully to put some coppers at Dr. Freeman's clinic just in case Bramwell gets wind of what happened," Andrew suggested.

"Not likely he'll find out, but best not ta be careless," Francis said.

"Agreed," Kevin said.

Captain Sullivan agreed to post a couple of coppers at Matthew's clinic. He chose Stubby and the copper who Kevin had sent to fetch Dr. Freeman when he'd been shot by Keating. Neither of them had a problem with a Negro doctor and wouldn't object to guarding at his clinic.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell took out his pocket watch, flipped it open and glanced at the time. The men were 20 minutes late as of right now. He would wait another 10 minutes and then he was returning home. How dare they think they could ignore him! They were being well paid and Mr. Findley from who he had originally secured their contract had assured him they were the best and would never violate the terms of their contract on pain of death. He would need to contact Mr. Findley and inform him that they had indeed violated the terms of their contract!

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis went home at the normal time for a change. They hadn' heard anything from Dr. Freeman so he was assumin' their suspect was still unconscious. He decided to swing by Eva's before goin' home..

The Paradise was very busy when he walked in and he surprised to see Eva was behind the bar helping to fill drink orders. She nodded when she saw Francis and said, "Go sit down, Detective."

Francis nodded and went over to a table and sat down. Eva came over with a glass of beer for him and a cup of tea for herself. "I can't drink since I'm nursing Matthew," she explained. "What were the explosions last night?"

"Two of the three muggins tried blowin' up the precinct last night. They did some damage, but nobody was hurt except them. One of 'em was killed and the other injured. He's at Dr. Freeman's clinic right now."

"There were three men though."

"Aye. We think the third one mighta hightailed it 'cause they're likely under contract to some boss in Chicago and if they don' do what their contract says it usually means a bullet in the head."

"So, it's over with and that man will be punished for killing all those people?"

Francis nodded. "He'll likely hang."

Eva smiled and leaned back in her chair. "So you're interested in Emma?" She asked changing the subject.

Her question took Francis off balance. He nodded. "But now I'm wishin' I'd just kept to meself 'cause she's gonna find out eventually about the terrible things I've done. There's probably only two people in all of Five Points that don' know I was arrested for killing three people and would've hung if Donovan hadn't pinched the evidence. I should tell her before somebody else does."

"No!" Eva said firmly then paused and asked, "You destroyed the evidence?"

"Aye …wait a minute …it was you who left that at my door?"

Eva nodded. "Yes, Donovan gave me that package sometime ago and asked me to keep it in a safe place, but I had no idea what it was. I put it in my safe and forgot about it. The other night I suddenly remembered it and got it out. As soon as I opened it I knew what it was so I wrapped it up again, went down the back stairs and out the alley door, and left it at your door."

"Why?"

"Because maybe I think you deserved a second chance. You're obviously sorry for what you've done or you wouldn't be feeling so guilty now." She had often wondered too if her killing Molly had contributed to his subsequent bad decisions in some way.

"Tare an'ouns … if I could go back …" Francis said shaking his head.

"You'd do things exactly the same Detective," Eva said thinking about Molly. "Because you'd have the same set of circumstances and you'd make the same decision. People always thing they'd do things differently, but …" she shrugged.

"Aye," Francis replied admitting to himself that he would likely have done things the same despite wishin' he could have done them differently.

"The best thing you can do is leave the past in the past where it belongs," Eva advised. "Don't allow it to poison your future."

Francis smiled. "Did anybody ever tell you, Miss Heissen that you're a very wise woman?"

Eva laughed. "Not anyone sober, Detective."

Strangely enough he did feel lighter. Some of the guilty chains that had been stranglin' him had loosened, not that they would ever loosen completely, but maybe now he could learn how to live with that. He slept a bit better that night and decided even though it was Saturday he'd stop at Dr. Freeman's and check on their prisoner and then check with some of his contacts to see what else might be brewin'.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. He was once again seated in Gramercy Park on Saturday morning waiting for Mr. Findley to show. He spotted a rather heavy-set man coming towards him wearing a three-piece suit, spats, and a stovepipe hat.

"Mr. Cornelius," Findley said sounding slightly out of breath. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Findley," Bramwell said coldly. "Those men you hired for me have violated their contract! We've been having meetings at ten on Thursdays where they report on how far they have gotten in fulfilling their contract with me. This past Thursday they did not show up and I have not heard from them since. I think they took what remaining money I paid them and absconded with it!"

Findley shook his head. "I've employed them before and they've always filled the terms of their contract most professionally. I can't imagine why they would violate the terms of _this_ contract. They know what the outcome will be."

"Maybe they were captured. They mentioned there were three detectives from the sixth precinct that were giving them problems."

Findley rolled his eyes at the mention of the three detectives and nodded. "Yes, they're well known to our organization. Corcoran, O'Brian, and Maguire."

"If they have been captured then I expect you to see that they never have a chance to open their mouths. My involvement with them is to be completely buried. Is that clear, Mr. Findley?"

"Very clear, Mr. Cornelius," Findley assured him.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Eva and Emma arrived at the Morehouse mansion on 23rd Street. They had been invited to a tea party in honor of Elizabeth's favorite cousin. James, the Morehouse butler, was waiting outside to help the ladies out of the carriage.

"Thank you," Emma said smiling. She was wearing the same dress she'd worn on July 4th.

"You're welcome Miss Sterling," he replied as he helped Eva out. "How's our lad doing?"

"Detective Maguire has been working around the clock because of what happened on July 4th so I've only seen him once or twice. He did appear to be very tired though so I hope he is taking care of himself."

"That was a terrible thing that needs an answer," James said. "Give the lad my best if you happen to see him."

Emma nodded. "I will." She and Eve followed James into the house.

Eva was dressed conservatively in a wine colored two-piece dress made of satin. She was back to her pre-pregnancy figure.

James led them to the parlor and opened the door, "Miss Eva Heissen and Miss Emma Sterling," he announced.

Sara had come earlier in order to consult with Elizabeth about a new gown for a ball where she was planning to introduce Julien. Major Morehouse was also waiting as he had agreed to attend so Julien wouldn't be the only male. Norbert had decided to spend the afternoon at his club.

Julien and Robert rose as Eva and Emma came into the room. "Good afternoon ladies."

Eva nodded. "Good afternoon, Major."

Emma nodded. "Good afternoon."

Elizabeth smiled and took her cousin's arm. "Eva, Emma, I'd like you to meet my favorite cousin, Julien Cornell from London. Julien, these are my friends, Eva Heissen and Emma Sterling. Eva owns her own business and Emma works as a nurse for Dr. Freeman."

"I am pleased to meet you both," Julien said bowing slightly and kissing both their hands.

"And how is Matthew doing, Eva?" Robert asked.

Eva smiled warmly. "He doing very well and he's definitely the joy of my life. He gained two pounds Dr. Freeman said," Eva answered proudly.

"And that is very good," Sara remarked.

"Yes it is," Emma agreed. "Matthew is a very healthy little boy."

They sat down around a table already set for tea. Robert seated Elizabeth and Sara while Julien seated Emma and Eva. Elizabeth rang a bell and James wheeled a cart in, containing a large teapot and plates of finger sandwiches and small cakes. Elizabeth poured tea and passed the plates around so her guests could take whatever they wanted.

"I haven't seen much of the detectives or any of the 6th Precinct for that matter," Eva said.

Robert chuckled. "I stopped by their office earlier in the week and they were sound asleep and didn't even stir when I slammed the door to their office."

"They've finally caught one of those men though …" Eva said.

"What?" Robert sat up straight in his chair.

Eva nodded. "Yes. They tried to dynamite the precinct Thursday night. Detective Maguire stopped at the Paradise and said one was killed, the second one was injured, and the third one they think has fled town."

Sara nodded. "The injured man is at the clinic, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet. We've got Patrolmen Glynn and Schwartz guarding outside too."

Robert nodded at Sara. "It's probably a good precaution to take."

Julien looked confused so Robert filled him in on what had been happening in Five Points from July 4th onward. "A lot of people were killed in that first explosion and not only adults."

"It was terribly sad," Elizabeth agreed. "I hope this man is appropriately punished."

Eva nodded. "Maguire said he'll likely hang."

The talk turned to other subjects, but Robert couldn't help but worry what would happen when the injured murderer was able to be interviewed.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis stopped at Dr. Freeman's clinic first thing in the morning. He checked with Stubby and Schwartz. "Anything goin' on? Seen anybody lurking about?"

"Nope," Stubby replied.

"Been real quiet so far," Schwartz added.

Dr. Freeman came out of his clinic. "Sorry, Detective, but your suspect is still unconscious."

"Figured he was. Just was checking with the coppers, makin' sure nobody unfamiliar is lurkin' about."

"I appreciate your diligence," Matthew replied going back inside.

Francis spent the rest of the day meeting with his contacts. None of them had heard anything about the man who had escaped. Francis told them to let him know immediately if they did hear anything. He met with his main contact, the self-named King of Spades. He explained to him about what had happened and about the third man escaping. "Has anybody told ya about a stranger wantin' a way outta here?"

His contact shook his head. "Not so far I ain't heard nothin'."

"What about the Rabbits and the Bowery Boys? Heard anything 'bout a rumble between 'em?"

"Nah, everything's quiet there." He started to leave when Francis called him back. "If I was wantin' to hire some outside help who would I go ta?"

His contact frowned as his eyes darted back and forth. "Well, there's Lazlo Novak; he recruits from Eastern Europe."

"No. Mean like those guys from Chicago."

"You'd want Neal Findley then. He's got contacts with most of the criminal gangs from here ta the other coast."

Francis nodded. Neal Finley and his crime organization were well known to the 6th Precinct.

"When you wanna set things up with him, contact me, and I'll put the word out and then he'll contact you."

Francis watched as his contact silently slipped away. He walked back up the street, his awareness heightened, and decided to stop over at Andrew's place as his was the closest ta let him know what he'd found out. When he arrived at Andrew's door it sounded like there was a donnybrook goin' on the other side of the door. He waited a moment then pounded on the door.

"Now see what you done, Sybil!" Andrew exclaimed. "The neighbors probably called the coppers." He pulled open the door and Francis grinned at him. "If they did, the coppers'll be too afraid of Sybil ta come in."

"That's the truth," Andrew said, grabbing his duster and his rifle. He yelled over his shoulder, "We'll finish this when I get back, Sybil."

"See if you're getting back in!" She shouted back at him.

Andrew sighed and shouldered his rifle muttering, "Women!" He looked at Francis. "How come you're working today?"

Francis shrugged. "I stopped at Dr. Freeman's clinic, but he said the muggin's still unconscious. Wanted to talk to me contacts too and see if I could get a lead on that muggin that hightailed it. Wanted to make sure the Rabbits and the Bowery Boys was behavin' too."

"Did they say anything?"

"Nope nothin' about the third muggin. No rumors 'bout the Rabbits or the Bowery Boys neither."

Andrew shook his head. "Good! Certainly don't need no shite from them."

"I did ask me main contact 'bout who I'd deal with if I wanted ta hire _outside help_."

"You mean like those three from Chicago?"

"Yeah. He said to contact Neal Findley." Findley was well know to them as he ran the biggest criminal organization in Five Points.

"How?"

"He said when we're ready ta set it up he'd put out the word and Findley will find us."

Andrew shook his head. "Can't be any of us then. All of Five Points knows we're coppers."

"I was thinkin' Major Morehouse could pose as somebody wantin' ta hire outside help if he'd be willin' to do it, that is," Francis said.

Andrew lifted his derby and scratched his head. "Well, he did do a good job of posing as a traitor to trap Kennedy last year."

Francis recalled last year vividly …bein' shot and thinkin' Kevin was gonna let him burn ta death and then sittin' in the Tombs waiting for a trial that would end in him bein' sentenced ta hang. He shook himself out of his dark memories and shrugged. "Ya suppose we can ask Kevin ta talk ta the major and see what he says?"

"We'll do it first thing on Monday," Andrew said.

Francis grinned. "Think Sybil will let ya back in when ya go home?"

Andrew sighed. "More likely I find my stuff piled outside the door and haft to go beg Eva to put me up."

"Good luck," Francis said as they split up.

"Thanks," Andrew replied in a gloomy tone.

Francis spotted Kevin and Andrew sitting at a table when he walked into the Paradise that night and went over. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked at Andrew. "I take it Sybil booted your arse then?"

Andrew groaned. "My things was piled outside the door just like I thought they'd be."

Kevin laughed. "Fortunately for him Eva can always use a copper to keep order on a Saturday night."

"Nah it's just so she can point out that _Sybil's driving the O'Brien wagon again_ and rub my face in it," Andrew replied gloomily. "Like I don't already know it."

"She'll let you back in soon enough," Kevin consoled him.

Andrew shook his head. "Wish that were so, but Sybil hangs on to her anger and rings every grievance outta it she can!"

Francis looked over at Kevin and asked in a low voice, "Did Andrew tell ya 'bout what I found out today?"

Kevin nodded. "He also told me 'bout your idea of having the major contact this Findley."

"Think he'd do it?" Francis asked.

Kevin grinned. "It was his idea to pose as a conspirator to capture Kennedy and his idea that we should capture Booth. I think the major enjoys a bit of danger every now and then."

Andrew lifted his derby and scratched his head. "Will Mrs. Morehouse raise a fuss?"

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe, but he'll do it anyway." He knew Elizabeth for the most part regarded him a bad influence on her husband.

"We still don' know anythin' about this cousin that works for Bramwell," Francis said.

The major think he's all right," Kevin answered with a shrug.

"We'll need him 'cause we ain't gonna understand what's in them books when we get them," Andrew added.

Eva came over to their table with her hands on her hips. "You know it looks bad when my best customers aren't drinking."

"Ya can bring me a beer Eva," Francis said.

Eva nodded at Kevin and Andrew. "Another whiskey?"

"Sure," Kevin said nodding.

Andrew nodded. "Me too since I ain't going home to Sybil tonight."

Eva nodded and returned to the bar where she drew a beer and poured whiskey into two glasses. She bought them over to the table. "I don't suppose you've found any trace of Richie yet?"

Kevin shook his head. None of them wanted to tell her their suspicions that the men who killed Lola and Sutton had also killed Richie. "You know we'd let you know right away if we did."

"I'd be willing to take him back if you do," Eva said glancing over her shoulder at the bar.

"Well, if we run across him; we'll tell him," Francis said.

Andrew shook his head after Eva had gone back to the bar. "If we can get the major to pose as somebody needing the services of some criminals; we'll be halfway to getting' Bramwell and when that other murderer wakes up that'll put the last nail in his coffin."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "I'll enjoy seeing both those killers hang."

"Aye," Francis said.

Francis chuckled when he walked into the Paradise the next day and saw Andrew slumped down in a chair below the stairwell sound asleep. He went over to Andrew and shook him awake. Andrew pushed back his derby and blinked sleepily up at Francis. "Whatta you doing here, Francis?"

His answer was interrupted by screams coming from upstairs. Both Andrew and Francis ran upstairs and burst into one of the rooms to find a young man beating one of Eva's girls who went by the name Mona. Andrew yanked him away from her and held him up by his collar while he squirmed and tried to get free. "What's your problem, Junior?"

Eva rushed into the room. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"I told him you said we didn't have to do ass work unless we wanted to …" she shuddered. "I gave him back his money too, but then he started punching me!"

"Throw him out in the street, O'Brien," Eva ordered. She plucked the money from his hand and tucked it down the front of her dress. "And I'll just keep this for all the trouble you caused and disturbing the peace here."

"You can't do this!" He screeched. "I'm a Van Laytonberg and she's nothing but a worthless whore! I'll have the police on all of you for this!"

Francis pointed to his badge pinned on the lapel of his jacket. " _We're_ the police, jackass!"

Andrew hustled him, still screeching, out of the room and downstairs. He tossed him out into the middle of the street. "Don't come back," he warned. "I see you again and I'll arrest you on charges of being a public nuisance!"

Eva looked Mona over. She had a swollen, cut lip and several bruises starting to form on her face and arms. "I think I'll have to have Nurse Sterling take a look at you," Eva said.

"I'll go over and fetch her for ya," Francis said. He went downstairs and headed to Dr. Freeman's clinic.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma was sterilizing surgical instruments while Matthew was busy peering into his microscope. He smiled as he sat back. "The treatment seems to be working."

"You mean the moldy garlic is killing the deadly bacillus?" ***** Emma asked.

"Appears to be." He slid the microscope towards Emma. "See for yourself."

Emma peered into the microscope. The odd shaped bacillus that had caused the illness in the Leonard Street tenement was clearly much less visible in the water than it has been. She looked up smiling. "It's working."

"Yes, but I will need to increase my formula to make sure it kills all of it."

"What about the water in the other two buckets?"

"There was no change in them, but neither of them contained the deadly bacillus either."

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Francis came in.

"What happened?" Matthew asked getting up, thinking the precinct needed him for a murder victim.

"Eva sent me ta get Miss Sterling if you can spare her. One of the girls' clients's roughed her up some. Eva wants Miss Sterling ta take a look at her ta make sure she don' have any serious injuries."

"Of course," Matthew nodded.

 ***** wwwdotorganicfactsdotnet/health-benefits/herbs-and-spices/health-benefits-of-garlicdothtml

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 9**

"I'll get my bag," Emma said. She was back in a few seconds and followed Francis out the door. "Can you tell me what you saw as far as her injuries?" She asked Francis.

He frowned, "Her bottom lip was split and looked like bruises was forming on her face and arms …"

'You didn't see any blood from her nose did you?"

Francis shook his head. "Had my nose broken once when I was a boxer and remember the blood that gushed out."

"Good that means her nose probably isn't broken then."

They arrived at the Paradise and Emma went upstairs while Francis remained downstairs with Andrew. "Did you get rid of that pond scum?"

"Yeah, I threw him out in the middle of the street and told him don't come back or I'd arrest him for being a public nuisance."

"Yeah, he comes down here ta the slum and thinks he can do whatever he wants," Francis snorted. "Typical uptowner!"

Emma came back downstairs. "Mona will be all right. There's nothing broken and I gave her some salve to put on her bruises."

"Can I walk you back to the clinic?" Francis asked.

"That would be fine Detective," she replied.

They walked back to Dr, Freeman's clinic. "Now that things will be settlin' down some since we caught the men who killed the people on the 4th though we ain't caught the people yet who hired 'em; I thought I'd take you out ta dinner sometime this week if you're free?"

Emma nodded. "I am. When and what time?"

"How about Thursday at six o'clock?"

"That will be fine," Emma replied. She smiled at him and went inside.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Neal Findley met with five of the vilest criminals in his organization. "There are two things that need taking care of. The first one is you need to find Aaron Gowdy. He hails from Chicago and broke a contract with one of my clients. It makes me look unreliable and it's bad for my business. He's most likely somewhere here in Five Points." Findley described Gowdy's appearance and assigned two of the men to search for him. "He needs to be silenced permanently."

"One of his partners, Julius Siccaro, was injured in a foolish attempt to blow up the sixth precinct and is currently being treated at the clinic of a Nigger doctor by the name of Freeman. He needs to be silenced before he can tell the coppers anything." Findley dispatched the remaining three men on that job.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis had slept little that night after having one continuous nightmare about being in the Toombs waiting to hung and had gotten up at five. He had just poured himself a cup of coffee when somebody started pounding on the door. "Dammit!" He swore under his breath. He recognized the pounding as belonging to Andrew. Francis yanked the door open.

Andrew was breathing heavily. It was evident that he'd must of ran from his place. "Kevin sent Stubby to my place to tell me our prisoner's awake."

Francis strapped on his gun belt and grabbed his jacket and followed Andrew out.

He and Andrew made their way over to Matthew's home, but the sound of gunfire caused them to pick up their pace. Francis pulled his gun out of his holster as he ran and cocked it.

Peering around the corner they could see Kevin and Matthew shooting a table they had pushed over at Freeman clinic while Stubby and Schwartz were behind barrels shooting. There was a man dead lying in the street.

He spotted Emma immediately. She'd just come around the corner on her way to Matthew's clinic, but was now frozen in fear. "Cover me!" He yelled at Andrew. He charged across the street as Andrew distracted the other two shooters. He grabbed Emma and pulled her down behind a horse trough. "Stay down and don't move!" He ordered and then hurtled back across the street.

Andrew elbowed Francis and nodded upwards. "There's one on the balcony up here."

Francis nodded. "You take him." He spotted the second shooter hiding behind a barrel down the street from the clinic and said, "I'll take him, but we need ta leave one alive ta find out who sent 'em." Francis waved at Kevin to get his attention then pointed at the shooter down from him and signaled that Kevin should keep him busy so he could get behind him. Kevin nodded that he understood. He started shooting at him nonstop while Francis crept up behind him and hit him over his head with the butt of his gun. The shooter slid to ground. He heard another shot and saw a third man tumble off the balcony into the street. The others stopped shooting.

"Is that all?" Andrew yelled across the street as he came over to Francis with his rifle still cocked.

"Yeah," Kevin yelled back.

"Everybody okay in there?" Francis yelled.

"Yeah, everybody's fine." Kevin yelled.

"Give me a hand with this dirt bag Andrew," Francis said. They pulled him up and dragged him across the street.

"Hey Schwartz, let me have your cuffs," Andrew said. He dragged him inside, dropped him into a chair, and cuffed his hands behind the back of the chair.

Kevin came out and motioned to Stubby who came over. "Run back to the precinct and bring back the Black Maria."

Stubby nodded and took off. He was almost back up to his previous speed and was sure he'd be able to run in the Tammany Race again next summer.

Emma stood up shakily, her face white. Francis came over to her. "Are ya all right?"

"I …" She pitched forward and he caught her, lifted her up, and took her into the clinic.

"What happened?" Matthew said hurrying over.

Francis laid her down on a bed. "I think she fainted."

Matthew did a quick examination and said, "I believe you're right, Detective." He left the room and returned with a bottle of smelling salts. He waved it under Emma's nose and she woke up with a start, coughing. "What happened …all that shooting …I have never been so frightened in my life not even during the war."

"Ya fainted, but Dr. Freeman says you're all right. The head of the crime outfit sent men to kill our prisoner."

"Maybe when that other murderer finds out his boss sent three people to kill him that'll loosen his tongue," Kevin said.

"Let's go find out," Francis said seeing that Emma was all right.

Matthew returned his gun to the drawer where he usually kept it and said, "Follow me." He led them into the patient's room where Sara held a gun on him. Matthew nodded at her. "It's all right, Sara. Everything's fine now."

Sara uncocked her gun and went limp. "Thank goodness!"

At first the patient appeared to be asleep, but everybody could tell he was just pretending. Kevin nudged his shoulder none too gently. "Thought you might like to know we just saved your life. Your boss sent others to kill you."

Siccaro opened his eyes and sneered at them. "I'm not telling you copper's anything."

"Well guess ya won' mind hangin' alone then," Francis said. "Because your buddy ya were doin' the dynamitin' with is dead and the other one hightailed it." Truthfully, he wanted to beat the shit out of this muggin, but held onto his temper.

"Gowdy's a coward!" Siccaro snarled. "He's probably headed to New Orleans …heard him say he'd like to go there more than once."

Kevin made a note in his head to ask Sullivan to check with the New Orleans coppers. "Who hired ya?"

Siccaro grinned nastily. "You don't think I'm gonna tell you."

"Your boss already sent three people to kill ya," Andrew said with a shrug. "If you're willing to turn him in we might be able to offer you a deal."

"So you'll forget about all the people killed on July 4th?" Siccaro asked with a sneer.

"No, but it might be the difference between hanging and life in prison. You help us; we help you," Kevin said.

Siccaro looked uncertain. Was some rich, greedy bastard worth hanging for?

Francis noticed his expression, nodded at Kevin and Andrew and tilted his head towards the hallway outside. When they joined him in the hallway he said, "Looks ta me like he's havin' some doubts 'bout his loyalty. Maybe we should let him think things over."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Might be a good idea."

"We can tell him if he changes his mind ta let Doc Freeman know and he can send one of the coppers for us," Andrew added.

They agreed and entered Siccaro's room. "We'll give ya time ta think our offer over and ya can have Dr. Freeman send somebody to the precinct for us when ya decide," Francis said.

They returned to the room that Matthew and Sara were now straightening up. "Patrolman Glynn and Patrolman Schwartz took the shooter back to the precinct," Matthew informed them.

"We made him," Kevin nodded his head towards Siccaro's room. "An offer and told him to think it over. If he makes up his mind, you can send one of the coppers to get us."

Matthew nodded. "He should be recovered enough to be taken to the Toombs by next week."

Francis remembered bein' hardly recovered from being shot by one of Kennedy's men and being dragged off ta the Toombs. He shuddered inside though his face remained impassive.

"Keep us informed," Kevin said nodding.

They left and went to the precinct where the copper at the front desk informed them their prisoner was in holding. "Bring him up to interrogation," Andrew said.

"Probably was Findley who sent 'em ta kill our prisoner," Francis said.

"No doubt," Andrew said. "But we don' wanna let him know we know about Findley."

The man was bought into interrogation by two coppers who sat him down none too gently and proceeded to cuff him to both arms of the chair.

"What's your name?"

The man grinned up at them and replied, "Santa Claus."

Francis slammed his face down on the table. "Would ya like ta think up another answer?"

Andrew sat down on the corner of the table. "You realize of course that trying ta shoot a copper is a hanging offense and it's you that's gonna hang not your boss."

The man shrugged. "I'm a dead man any way I look at it. If I don't hang then the boss will send somebody after me."

"If you tell us who your boss is we can arrest him," Kevin said.

"Huh!" He snorted. "You coppers been trying to arrest him for years. Ain't succeeded yet."

"If you help us we _can_ arrest him," Andrew said.

"That's because he's smart," he bragged. "He gets rid of anybody who's a threat to him like your prisoner at that nigger's place."

Francis grabbed hold of his head again and slammed his face down on the table. "If ya keep this up ya won' have to worry about hangin' 'cause your brains will be all over this room."

Kevin motioned to the other two and they went out into the hallway. He shook his head. "He ain't gonna tell us anything no matter what we threaten him with or how many times you slam his face on the table."

Francis nodded. "Aye."

"Maybe we ought ta go with Major Morehouse contacting Findley and pretending he needs some criminals for a job," Andrew said.

"Yeah, I think that's what we're gonna have ta do if we want to arrest Findley."

"If we get Findley we'll get Bramwell and bust up one of the biggest crime rackets in the country too. Me contact told me Findley has connections ta criminal organizations from here ta the west coast."

"Yeah, I'll send a copper with a note in the morning and ask the major to come down here."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The three Morehouse's, Robert, Elizabeth and Norbert, were seated in the dining room enjoying a leisurely breakfast when there was a knock on the door and James came in with a note on a tray. He went over to Robert. "A police officer delivered this, Sir. He said it's from Detective Corcoran."

Elizabeth looked up, her lips pursed. Whatever did he want with Robert now?

Norbert looked up from the paper he was reading. "More problems downtown, I suppose."

"Well, they still haven't caught the person responsible for killing all those people on July 4th," Robert replied. He opened the note and read it then stuck it in the pocket of his lounging robe, finished his coffee, and got up. "I'll be at the precinct. The detectives asked if I could do research for a case they've gotten."

"Robert …" Elizabeth started to say.

"I'll be back before lunch," Robert said bending and kissing her.

"Be careful," Norbert called. He didn't trust those downtown people at all.

Robert arrived at the precinct and went into the detectives' office. Since Stubby was at the front desk and knew Major Morehouse frequently consulted with the detectives, he didn't stop him.

"So what's this urgent need?" He asked holding up the note Kevin had wrote.

"How would you like ta play a rich guy that needs the services of a bad guy?" Kevin asked grinning.

"I am a rich guy," Robert pointed out sitting down on the corner of Francis' desk. "But why would I need the services of a bad guy?"

"How about ya wanna get rid of a rival in business …say like Donovan did with Alderman Bartlett and you need somebody to do it for you," Andrew said.

Francis winced slightly at that. He had buried one of Donovan's rivals for the Croton Aqueduct alive on his order. "One of me contacts says he can get it set up for us."

"We can't do it 'cause everybody in Five Points knows we're coppers," Kevin said. "But we'll be close by listening and when he takes the money for the job we'll grab him."

"'Course we'll have ta grab ya too ta make it look like it ain't a setup and ta protect ya," Francis added.

"What do you think?" Kevin asked.

Robert smirked as he remembered the satisfaction it had given him playing a traitor to capture Kennedy. "Who is my mark?"

"Guy's name is Neal Findley," Francis replied. "Runs one of the biggest criminal outfits in Five Points and has connections ta others across the country."

"We're certain he's the one that got Bramwell those men and besides that we can probably solve a lot of crimes that are still open if we can arrest him," Andrew added.

"Course if we get Bramwell; we'll be puttin' your wife's cousin outta business," Francis pointed out.

"Our business has picked up so much now that we could probably use the services of a confidential secretary," Robert replied. "Besides I've been worried about Julien accidently stumbling across Bramwell's dirty business and I doubt he'd have any regrets about killing Julien to protect himself."

"No doubt," Kevin agreed. "We need to get you another name too. Bramwell goes by the name of Cornelius."

Robert nodded. "All right. What should I call myself?"

"I thought you could be former Lieutenant Colonel Apollo Lovelace."

Robert groaned loudly at the mention of the name.

"Who the hell is this Apollo Lovelace?" Andrew asked scratching his head.

"He was an officer we both served under," Kevin replied.

"And a more pompous, arrogant, jackass you've never met," Robert added. "I was responsible for getting him court-martialed in '64. He was getting his friends in Chicago fat government contracts to supply the army with meat that turned out to be spoiled and flour that was weevil infested."

"It wasn't in the paper was it?" Andrew asked.

Robert shook his head. "There might have been a mention, but …Lovelace was just one of many officers court-martialed for corruption that year."

"So if Findley does any investigation he'll know Lovelace is dirty," Kevin added. "Can you let your contact know we're ready ta move, Francis?"

"Aye," Francis said getting up and grabbing his hat.

"I'd better go with you," Andrew said. "Just in case."

"Probably won' hurt," Francis replied. They left the office, went outside and down the front steps of the precinct.

"How do you gonna contact this guy, Francis?"

"Well he sends me a note when he has information otherwise if I need ta contact him I go stand in the place where we usually meet and he turns up eventually so I don' know how long it's gonna be. It might not even be today," Francis said with a shrug. "He's me best contact and he's given me a lot of good leads over the years so I'm willin' ta do things his way."

"I'll stay at the top of the street and keep an eye on things then," Andrew decided.

Francis nodded and started down the street. He stopped by the alley juncture where they usually met and leaned against the wall, watching the activity on the street idly. It was about 25 minutes before his contact appeared leaning casually against the wall in the alley juncture. "What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"That thing I told ya about? We're ready ta set it up. Got a former Lieutenant Colonel Lovelace lookin' for some help with a problem."

His contact nodded. "I'll get things set up with Findley and send ya a note about the where's and when's. He usually meets with his clients in Gramercy Park though."

"Okay," Francis said nodding. He waited a few minutes after his contact had left before he started back up the street. Andrew stood up from the barrel he'd been sitting on and put his rifle over his shoulder. "So?"

"He's gonna get things set up with Findley and let me know," Francis answered.

They went back to the office where Kevin was waiting. "What's the word?"

"He gonna get it set up and let me know," Francis replied. "Said Findley meets with his clients in Gramercy Park."

"That's not too far from the Morehouse Mansion," Kevin said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"How we gonna do this?" Andrew asked. "Are we gonna let Major Morehouse meet with him and talk 'bout what he wants and how much it's gonna cost or wait until he hands Findley the money?"

"We gotta wait until he hands over the money or we won' have a case," Francis said. "Can't arrest two guys just for talkin' 'bout getting rid of somebody."

"Besides we gotta know how much Findley's gonna charge so we can get the right amount of cash to the Major," Kevin added.

"Think Sully will approve the cash?" Andrew asked.

"If it means shuttin' down Findley's operation permanently I don't think he'll have a problem with it," Kevin said. "I told Sullivan about this Gowdy and how he might be in New Orleans. He's gonna send a telegram with Gowdy's description to the coppers down there so they can keep their eyes peeled for him," Kevin said.

"If he's smart he won' stick around in one place too long," Francis said, sitting down at his desk. He tossed his hat on his desk. "The hard part is gonna be waiting to hear from me contact." He didn't expect to hear anything today or even for the rest of the week.

Francis was lookin' forward to seeing Emma on Thursday even though he suspected that she was above his station. He figured since she'd lived in Washington and her father had been a good friend of Lincoln's then her father was probably rich like the Morehouse's and probably wouldn' be happy at him seeing his daughter.

They were called out twice on a murder and an assault. The murder was a prostitute from one of the other whorehouses who'd been stabbed to death. "Probably stabbed by a client," Andrew said. "Not all madams look after their girls as well as Eva does."

"Gonna be hard to locate him too unless he was a regular of hers," Francis surmised.

The assault victim was from Greenwich Village; he had been shot and mugged. He'd been taken to St. Vincent's. Kevin volunteered to go to the hospital to interview him. "Better get this one solved fast or Eustace will be on our asses," he said.

"Bet he was down here looking for some fun and stumbled across the wrong whore," Andrew said.

"What'd really be nice if it was that murdered whore and we could solve both cases at once," Kevin said.

"Aye," Francis replied. "But chances are it was his first time down here and he was just stupid."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Thursday night, Francis knocked on Emma's door. She opened the door and stepped out. She wore the same dress she had worn on the 4th of July and again, Francis was struck by her loveliness.

The restaurant he'd chosen was nice, but not fancy and the food was simple, but delicious.

"The food is really good as good as any I have had in the restaurants in Washington," Emma declared. She looked around at the other people in the restaurant. "And there seems to be a variety of people eating here."

"It's nothin' fancy or anythin', but it is good. The same family's owned this place for several years," Francis explained.

"And it is nice to be out of my apartment. I could never have accompanied a gentleman to dinner in Washington. Miss Dix was very strict about the reputations of her nurses because she thought it would reflect badly on the nursing program."

"Why?"

"Even though President Lincoln approved of the program and praised Miss Dix for her dedication; there were many in Congress who thought it was a scandal and a disgrace."

"That don' make alotta sense to me. I heard Kevin say ya probably helped alotta soldiers who might've died otherwise."

Emma smiled slightly. "I am afraid very few agreed with Detective Corcoran. Most were shocked and disapproving at the thought of young, unmarried women seeing the real horrors of war I suspect."

"Ya already seen some of the horrors of Five Points."

"And a lot of the good too," Emma replied. She laughed suddenly and Francis' eyebrows lifted in surprise. Emma coughed and apologized, "I am sorry. I was thinking about the tea party I went to at the Morehouse's. Elizabeth invited Eva and I to a party in honor of her cousin from England. I was laughing because I suspect Elizabeth had hoped her cousin might take an interest in me, but instead he was completely fascinated by Eva."

"What's he like?" Francis asked casually.

"He is very formal. When Elizabeth introduced us, he bowed and kissed our hands. Apparently, Elizabeth had told him Eva owned her own business, but did not tell him anything else. When he asked Eva what her business was …well you know Eva. She is not shy about telling people what she does." She laughed again. "I think Julien was a bit shocked and then embarrassed."

Francis smiled. "He's probably didn' expect his cousin ta be friends with the madam of a brothel."

Emma looked sad for a moment. "I do not think Elizabeth has any close friends and that is sad," she remarked.

"Ya don't up there. Alotta acquaintances, but no close friends," Francis said. He was thankful that he still had Kevin and Andrew.

Emma laughed again and then confessed, "I think Julien might be attracted to Eva. Once he got over his shock he was _quite_ interested in anything she had to say."

"So what does this Julien do for a livin'? Major Morehouse didn' really say," Francis asked.

"He is a confidential secretary to a wealthy man is what he told us. He did not tell us anything else, but I guess he really could not."

"Sounds like he's serious 'bout his job," Francis remarked.

Emma nodded. "I think he takes the confidential part of it very seriously."

Francis gathered it probably meant he was an honest person then if he refused ta talk about his job even in a general manner and might mean he would be willin' ta help them when they got Bramwell. He chuckled suddenly.

"What's funny?" Emma asked.

"I stopped by Andrew's the other day and it sounded like the Civil War had started up again on the other side of the door. Andrew ended up havin' ta beg Eva to put him up for the night."

What were they fighting about?" Emma asked.

Francis shrugged and shook his head. "It don' take much ta get them started. By the way, I noticed there's at least three apartment for rent in my buildin'. People moved 'cause of the explosions right outside that one night. If you're interested in rentin' one I could talk ta the landlord. Since he's getting' free copper protection courtesy of me livin' there, don't think he'll give me an argument."

Emma thought about it. She would like to get out of where she was currently living because she suspected she'd been followed a couple of times, but fortunately had been able to lose them, but it did worry her. She nodded. "If you can convince your landlord to rent to me then I will be happy to move."

Francis nodded. "I'll talk ta him tomorrow."

When he took Emma home she kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you for the lovely evening and for helping me with a new apartment." She smiled and went inside.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sara knocked on the door of the servant's entrance of the Von Laytonberg home on 24th Street. A Irish maid answered the door. "Hello, I'm Sara Freeman from La Couture. I have an appointment with Mrs. Von Laytonberg regarding a fashion consultation."

The maid stepped back so Sara could come in and said, "If you'll wait here please; I'll let Mrs. Von Laytonberg know you're here."

Sara nodded. "Of course." Elizabeth had recommended her to Mrs. Von Laytonberg when she had complimented Elizabeth on the dress she wore. Sara had decided to be flexible. If the client did not want to come downtown to her shop then she would go to the client's home. She carried a basket containing her tape measure, material samples, and dress patterns. Elizabeth had advised her that whoever Mrs. Von Laytonberg's previous dressmaker had been; they had allowed her to get away with some awful fashion mistakes!

The maid came back. "Mrs. Von Laytonberg will see you. If you'll follow me."

"Thank you," Sara replied.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis came in early two mornings after his dinner with Emma. He'd had a talk with his landlord about renting to Emma and he'd had to lean kind of heavily on him before he agreed. He was probably convinced that somethin' immoral was going on between them, but that definitely wasn't the case here.

He made coffee then sat down at this desk and put his feet up on his desk. He hadn' yet heard from his contact, but hoped ta soon. They needed to get this cleaned up before Bramwell came up with another crazy idea ta get the land down here.

Andrew walked in yawning widely and sat down at his desk. He rubbed his eyes. "If I hafta listen to Sybil screaming me awake because Seamus won't get outta bed for one more morning I might just boot his ass off the balcony!"

"Sure if ya wanna take up permanent residence at Eva's," Francis joked.

"God no!" He groaned. "I swear her and Sybil are twins that got separated at birth!"

Francis chuckled. "Don' think either of them would consider that a compliment."

Kevin walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Any news?"

Francis shook his head. "Nope. Hopin' it'll be soon before Bramwell can come up with some other crazy plan."

When the three came back from lunch there was a 10 year-old kid waiting for Francis. He gave him a $.50 cent piece, took the note, and opened it.

"What's it say?" Kevin asked.

"He says the deal is set and Findley will meet Lieutenant Colonel Lovelace in Gramercy Park at 10 tomorrow," Francis read.

"I'll go and let the major know …out of earshot of Elizabeth though." Kevin said grabbing his hat and going out the door.

"Looks like Bramwell's headed for a big fall!" Francis said to Andrew.

"And none too soon," Andrew added.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 10**

Kevin came back with Major Morehouse following him. "I hear your contact has it set up for me to meet with Findley," Robert said.

"Yeah," Francis replied handing him the note.

"You got a story ready to tell Findley?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Robert answered with a grin. "I'm looking for a man to assassinate someone for me. The man I want dead is former Major Robert Morehouse whose lies were responsible for my court martial."

"You're settin' up your own killin'?" Francis asked in disbelief.

"I'm certain Lovelace would indeed like to see me dead for ending his military career," Robert replied. "Always best to mix some truth in with the lies."

"Good story and completely believable," Kevin said.

"We'll go early before Findley arrives and find a spot where we can listen ta what's going on," Francis said.

The next morning at 9:30, the three detectives, with Robert, entered the park. He chose a bench near a grove of trees where Kevin, Andrew, and Francis were hiding so they could hear the conversation between him and Findley. Robert spotted a overweight man in a suit, cravat, spats and wearing a stovepipe hat hurrying in his direction. "This must be him. Eyes and ears open, Gentlemen."

"Lieutenant Colonel Lovelace?"

"I am Sir," Robert said in his haughtiest tone. "And who may you be?"

Kevin had to smile. The major sounded exactly like Apollo Lovelace.

"I'm Neal Findley. You've requested my services."

"Yes. I heard you were the one to contact if I needed a unpleasant job done."

"What kind of a unpleasant job are we talking about?"

"I need someone punished and then disposed of. He is a foul liar and the bastard who destroyed my military career with his lies."

"I have a man who can perform the job to your satisfaction, Sir. What is the target's name?"

"Major Robert Morehouse. He been a thorn in my side for too long!"

"I'll have the name of the assassin and how he'll contact you when we meet again the day after tomorrow. The price for this service will be $10,000 dollars."

"Fine," Robert said nodding. "I would be willing to pay twice that to get rid of Morehouse."

"In two days time then," Findley replied tipping his hat and then hurrying off.

They waited until Findley was completely out of the park before they came out. "That's seems to have gone well," Kevin said.

"Will the good captain be willing to fund that much money though?" Robert asked. "If not the entire amount; I'd be willing to fund half of it."

"Tammany can fund it easily," Kevin replied. "Neal Findley's organization been a pain in our backsides for a long time."

They went back to the precinct and Robert waited in their office while they talked to Sullivan. Sullivan came into the office and said, "I'll check with Mr. Eustace and let the detectives know of his decision by the end of the day."

Robert nodded and got up. "I'll be in touch then."

"I'd better go and see Mr. Eustace immediately then," Sullivan decided. He went back into his office and donned his uniform coat and his cap and left the building.

"If anybody can get Eustace to spring for the money Sully can," Andrew said sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah especially when we arrest Bramwell and Eustace takes credit for it," Francis said.

"Nah," Kevin shook his head. "Nobody's gonna believe he did all the investigative footwork himself."

Sullivan came back after an hour. "Mr. Eustace has agreed to provide the money and he's going to deliver it here himself the day after tomorrow."

Kevin drew on his coat and grabbed his hat. "I'll let the major know."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma was surprised to find Francis waiting outside of the clinic when she walked out. "Hello Francis, what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might like to take a look at your new apartment," he replied.

"You convinced your landlord to rent to me then?"

"I did."

"Yes, I would. Thank you," Emma replied taking his arm.

They arrived at Francis' building and went inside. He took her up to the second floor and opened the door for her.

Emma walked inside and looked around her. "It's bigger than the one I have now and in much better condition too."

"And ya have a copper that lives on the fourth floor too," Francis joked. "If ya think this place is all right then we can get you moved today."

"This won't take long," Emma said as they arrived back at her building. "I need only pack my carpetbag and I'll be ready."

"I'll wait outside while ya do that," he replied.

Emma nodded and went inside. She came back outside in about 20 minutes. "I gave the landlord my notice. I think he's glad to see the back of me. I _will_ be coming back here though to check on some of the mothers and their children. Many of them are war widows who I can't convince to see Dr. Freeman even if it means theirs and their children's health might suffer." She paused. "Not the landlord would allow Dr. Freeman on the premise anyway."

"Let me know when ya want ta do it and I'll go with ya," Francis said.

"I usually hold clinics on Saturday morning."

Francis nodded. "I'm usually free on Saturday mornin' unless there's somethin' big goin' on."

"If you don't mind doing it then I accept your offer."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sara and Elizabeth were enjoying a cup of tea at Sara's shop and laughing over the story Elizabeth was telling her about the ball she had held in honor of her cousin the previous night.

"He was _quite_ the attraction!" Elizabeth laughed. "The single women were lining up to dance with him and they were flirting with him as well. I think he was quite overwhelmed by all the attention!"

"Well I'm not surprised as he is a handsome man," Sara replied.

"By the way, everyone was amazed when they saw Cornelia Von Laytonberg. How on earth did you ever manage to get that old dragon into a dress that actually looked astonishing on her with colors that complimented her? Her last dressmaker certainly never managed it."

"When I went to her house and I was escorted into the room where she was waiting; the first thing I noticed were all the pictures of Queen Victoria she had so I assumed she must be a great admirer of hers. As she looked at the material samples and chose her colors or her style of dress; I simply remarked if the Queen were here right now she'd approve or disapprove of the dress style or colors she chose," Sara confessed.

"Well, it worked and I imagine you will be receiving much more business because Cornelia bragged to everybody about how you made her look like Queen Victoria and how pleased she is with you."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"Wild Bill" Eustace arrived at the precinct, carrying a bulging satchel and accompanied by two guards. He went into the detective's office where Sullivan and the major were waiting along with the three detectives.

He set the satchel down on Francis' desk. "This is the $10,000 dollars you requested. Are you sure you will be able to apprehend Findley?"

"As soon as he lays a hand on that we're gonna arrest him," Andrew said nodding at the satchel.

Eustace nodded. "All right, good luck and good hunting then." He and Captain Sullivan went into Sullivan's office so Sullivan could sign a receipt for the money.

Robert picked up the satchel and carried it out to his carriage. He and the detectives got inside and rode to Gramercy Park where Robert sat down where he had previously sat while the detectives again hid in the trees behind him.

Findley arrived at ten. He nodded at Robert. "Good day, Lieutenant Colonel." His eyes drifted to the satchel beside Robert. "Is that the fee we discussed for the elimination of Major Morehouse?"

"It is," Robert answered. He opened the satchel so Findley could see the money it contained. "The $10,000 dollar price you named, Sir."

Findley smiled greedily, took a folded slip of paper from inside his suit coat, and handed it to Robert who opened and read it. He nodded. "It's always good to do business with a man who keeps his word."

Findley reached for the satchel and grabbed hold of the handle when the detectives sprang out of their hiding places, guns drawn, and surrounded both of them. "Drop your guns and put your hands up!" Kevin ordered. "You're under arrest for planning to murder Major Robert Morehouse."

Andrew grabbed the satchel while Francis cuffed Findley. "Ya just went outta business, Findley!" He grabbed the piece of paper out of Robert's hand. "I'll take that."

"Corcoran!" Robert snarled as Kevin cuffed him. "I had hoped you'd been killed in the remaining days of the war!"

"Your bad luck I wasn't," Kevin replied. He waved to somebody in the distance and the Black Maria appeared. The copper driving it got down and opened the back of it and two other coppers jumped out and waited.

"Get a move on it," Francis growled giving Findley a kick in his backside.

"I'll have my lawyer sue you all for every cent all of you have for slandering my good name with this additional false accusation!" Robert shouted.

"Shut up and get inside!" Kevin said shoving Morehouse into the Black Maria beside Findley. He locked the doors and waved to the driver. "I want them put in separate interrogation rooms!"

The copper nodded and snapped the reins to get the horse moving.

The detectives rode back to the precinct in the Morehouse carriage. Andrew took the satchel into Sullivan's office and set it down on his desk. "We got Findley and the major in interrogation. We had to arrest him too so it wouldn't look funny."

"Good work," Sullivan said taking charge of the satchel. He was obviously relieved to see it.

"Let's go talk to Mr. Findley," Kevin suggested with a grin.

Findley was sitting handcuffed to a chair in the interrogation room. He was outraged. "How dare you arrest me? You have no proof of any wrongdoing!"

Francis leaned against the edge of the table. "Wrongdoin'? Ya meet with Lovelace and agreein' ta give him the name of a killer for ten thousand dollars." He pulled out the piece of folded paper from his jacket and waved it at Findley. "I think _this_ might be wrongdoin'."

"We want to know who hired the three men who caused the dynamite explosions on July 4th that killed over a hundred people," Kevin said.

"We know too you sent three men to kill the killer we got under arrest," Andrew said. "We killed two of the one's you sent, but the third's still alive."

"Yeah and it'll be nice ta see ya all hangin' in a row too," Francis added. "Along with the one that started it."

"If I'm gonna hang no matter what; why should I tell you anything?" Findley demanded.

"It might make the difference between hanging and life in prison," Andrew said.

Findley's narrowed his eyes at Andrew. "Is that true or are you just trying to get me to talk?"

Kevin nodded. "Not saying it's for sure, but we can certainly look into it if you're willing to give up the person behind this."

"I'd have to have _that_ guaranteed before I give you a name," Findley said with a smug smile.

"We guarantee the offers only good 'til this time tomorrow and it ain' no good if ya don't give us a name after the offer's made," Francis said. "Then I can guarantee ya'll hang."

Kevin looked at Andrew and Francis and nodded towards the hallway. They went out into the hallway. "Let's give him some time to think it over."

"Yeah, we've found witnesses he's hung," Andrew said. "So maybe if he thinks long enough 'bout himself hanging; he'll give us Bramwell's name."

"Let's go check with the captain about the life imprisonment. He may not want to do it because people here are really angry about all the people who were killed and they want to see justice done," Kevin said.

Francis thought about Mrs. Rubenstein and Mrs. McGarvey. Their husbands had been found on July 5th; they'd both been stabbed to death. Was it fair that they would get no justice?

"I think Sully be willing to see that Findley and the other one at Dr. Freeman's got life imprisonment in exchange for getting Bramwell," Andrew said. " _He's_ the main criminal behind this."

Captain Sullivan listened to what they had to say, but shook his head. "I'd have to check with the prosecutor. It's up to him to decide the sentencing."

"Do ya think ya can get hold of him today?" Francis asked.

"I can, but he's going to want to know how strong the evidence is before he will agrees to anything."

"We have two witnesses who've dealt with Bramwell face-to-face and can point the finger at him even though he's been using the name Cornelius," Kevin said.

"The evidence had better be strong because he won't want to accuse anybody uptown if it isn't," Sullivan warned. "I'll need to inform Mr. Eustace too of course." He reached for his coat and cap. "I should be back within an hour or two at the latest."

The three detectives went back into their office and sat down at their desks. "Do ya think though even if the prosecutor decides to arrest Bramwell; a judge and jury is gonna accept the words of a couple of criminals that he's guilty?" Francis asked. He snorted. "Hell! Ya might as well have me testifyin'!"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah and most of them will probably be neighbors of Bramwell's too."

"We've got a solid chain of evidence though," Kevin pointed out. "We have an ammunition dealer who sold those men some of the dynamite they used on July 4th. We have one of the criminals who did the dynamiting and can testify that Bramwell paid them to get rid of people in Five Points anyway they could so he could grab the land and make a fortune, and now we've got Findley who got the men for Bramwell."

Francis had his doubts, but he'd keep them ta himself for the time being.

Captain Sullivan returned with the prosecutor in tow. Francis remained in their office while Kevin and Andrew presented all the evidence they'd gathered. He figured there was no point in remindin' the prosecutor of his case that'd had ta be dismissed because the evidence had gone missin' or of his continued survival for that matter.

Kevin and Andrew came back into the office smiling. "He agreed our evidence is solid enough and he's going to go before the judge on Monday and get a warrant for Bramwell's arrest," Kevin said.

"Did he agree ta give our two prisoners life sentences instead of hanging 'em?" Francis asked.

Andrew nodded. "He wasn't crazy 'bout it, but he agreed to do it to get the bigger fish."

"He filled out a legal document that fixes Findley's sentence at life imprisonment," Kevin added.

"Better wait until the judge issues the warrant before ya start celebratin'. He could know Bramwell and refuse it," Francis advised.

"That's true enough," Andrew agreed. "All them judges live up there by the major."

"Speaking of the major, we'd best go and release him," Kevin said with a laugh.

They went into the room where Robert was locked. He looked up as they came in. "I thought you forgot about me," he said as Kevin unlocked the handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists. "Did Findley give you Bramwell's name?"

"He's thinking about it," Kevin replied. "We offered him life imprisonment rather than hanging."

"Imagine he's made a lot of enemies over the years so life imprisonment ain't gonna be no picnic," Andrew added.

" _If_ he decides on our offer," Francis said.

"Well, if you gentlemen have no further need of me I'll be getting home. I imagine Elizabeth is worried about me," Robert said getting up.

"Thanks Major, appreciate what ya did," Francis said. "We know it could 'a been dangerous."

Robert grinned. "Perhaps I should have been an actor except for the fact my father would have suffered a complete collapse had I come home and announced it."

The detectives went back to their office only to be interrupted by Stubby who stuck his head in the door. "The prisoner you left in interrogation is yelling his head off. Captain says to go in there and shut him up."

"Think he might be ready to talk?" Francis asked grinning.

"Let's go find out," Kevin replied.

They entered the interrogation room. "Hear you been squealing like a stuck hog Findley," Andrew said sitting down on the corner of the table.

"I have rights!" He snapped. "And you've no right to leave me handcuffed in this room for hours!"

"You don't have no rights," Francis said recalling his treatment after he had been caught by Andrew with Keating's new counterfeit plates. He sat down on the other corner of the table. "Ya gave up those rights a long time ago."

"Are you ready to give us the name of the guy you hired those men for?" Kevin asked.

"Are you ready to make good on your offer of life imprisonment?" Findley asked smirking.

"Yes," Kevin answered. "But remember the offer _will_ be taken back if you don't give us a name. The prosecutor has agreed to give you life imprisonment rather than the death sentence." He pulled a folded document out of his jacket, unfolded it, and placed it in front of Findley. "Can you read?"

"Of course I can read!" Findley snorted. He leaned over the document, his mouth moving silently as he read it. He nodded. "It's satisfactory except for the fact that I'll need extra protection in prison."

"Why the hell should we give ya even more when you ain' given us anythin'?" Francis demanded.

"Because _Detective_ , I know a lot of things and I could be very valuable to you should I choose to be."

"How 'bout I hang ya myself instead?" Francis threatened.

"Francis," Kevin nodded towards the hallway. The three of them went outside in the hall.

"He's just gonna keep jerkin' us around," Francis complained.

"We should just go back in there and tell him the deal's off. Francis is right; he's just giving us a lot of shite!" Andrew said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kevin shook his head. "We've got to get him to give up Bramwell."

Francis shrugged. "Maybe we should do like Andrew says and rattle him by pullin' back the offer."

"Don't know," Kevin said. "He could be the key to solving a lot of the unsolved crimes we have."

"Doesn't mean we have to give into every one of his demands does it?" Andrew asked.

"No, because you're both right; he hasn't given us one damn bit of information," Kevin said. He squared his shoulders and went back into the room with Andrew and Francis following him. He jerked the agreement the prosecutor had written for Findley out from under his hands and said, "Deal's off Findley! You don't know anything and you're putting on this show to save your own neck!" He made like he was going to rip it in half when Findley suddenly went pale and shouted, "Don't!"

Francis put his hands on Findley's shoulder, leaned into his face and growled, "Then ya better start givin' us some names!"

Findley knew from what he'd heard around Five Points that Detective Maguire was not somebody to mess with. "All right, all right!" He paused for a few seconds. "He told me his name was Mr. Cornelius, but it was probably a made up name since people seldom use their real names in this business. I have no idea what his real name is though. He paid me in cash and his money was good so that's all I cared about."

"What'd he look like?" Andrew asked.

Findley squinted as he pictured Cornelius in his mind. "He's in his thirties somewhere maybe, on the short and pudgy side with blond hair and green eyes." Findley snorted. "Spoke _genteel_ like you do if you been to expensive schools. Demanding little shit too, used to getting his own way!"

After Findley had been taken away to the Toombs where he'd be held until his trial, they returned to their office. "Now all we have ta do is wait and see if the judge gives the prosecutor the warrant for Bramwell's arrest on Monday," Francis said as he sat down at his desk.

"Yeah and waiting's the worst part too," Andrew agreed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He held up the pot. "Anybody else want a cup?"

"I'll take one," Kevin said. Francis shook his head. "Had enough already."

The rest of the day was quiet by Five Point's standards. Andrew and Francis walked home. "What are you and Sybil doin' over the weekend?"

"One of our neighbor's husband died and we're going to his wake. I hope Sybil doesn't tell his wife how good he looks in the box, but she will," Andrew said gloomily. "I told her not to tell Kevin that at Ellen's wake, but she went right over and did it."

Francis winced inwardly. The thought of Ellen was still very painful for him. He'd wondered since her death if what he'd said ta her in anger that last time they'd seen each other had played a part in her suicide.

"What are you gonna do?" Andrew asked.

"I told Nurse Sterling I'd go with her back to her other place. She checks on some of the people that live there on Saturdays. I don' think she realizes between working for the Doc and lookin' after Eva's girls some people object ta her reputation and _it_ could make her a target."

"Yeah, she's pretty green when it comes to Five Points," Andrew agreed. "Too green for own good in fact."

"I'm keepin' me eye on her ta make sure nobody bothers her."

They split up and Francis went upstairs to his apartment. He took off his hat and tossed it on a table then took off his suit coat and hung it up. He sat down and stared out a window. Thinking about Eileen always sent him into a depression. He knew he had loved her completely, but he knew now she'd never felt the same way and had only slept with him because she was angry at Kevin for leaving her to fight in the war.

An unexpected knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up, picked up his gun and cocked it then opened his door.

Emma was standing outside with a bowl of what looked like soup or stew. She started when she saw his gun.

He uncocked it and laid it back on the table. "Sorry, bein' a copper ya never know who's gonna be at the door. What did ya need?"

"I made some stew, but I made a bit too much so I thought I'd share it," she replied.

"Ya can cook?"

She nodded. "Yes. Miss Dix wanted her nurses to be self-sufficient in case we were sent to a field hospital and needed to do more than nurse so she taught us how to cook. She said good food was one of the prime components of good nursing and healing."

Francis accepted the bowl from her. "I do appreciate ya thinkin' about me."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Emma said. She turned and went back downstairs.

Francis shut the door and set the bowl on the table. He took a spoonful of it and decided it was pretty good.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell got into his carriage on Saturday morning. He was meeting with another disreputable character from Five Points. Findley had been a complete failure despite his claims. Again he was dropped off within walking distance of Gramercy Park and ordered his carriage driver to wait for him there. Bramwell entered the park and sat down on a bench to wait although he had no idea who he was waiting for.

A very untidy individual came up to him and for a moment he feared a robbery, but then the man smiled showing missing and rotten teeth. "Clement Ticeson," he said.

"Are you the person I was told to expect?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Whatta you want with me?"

"I will need men who are willing to do whatever it takes to get what I want done and I do not care how they do it."

Ticeson nodded. "I can get 'em for you. They'll get your job done."

"Mr. Findley said the same thing and his promises did not live up to his supposed reputation."

Ticeson smiled chillingly. Neal Findley was now sitting in the Toombs awaiting trial. His greed had been his downfall when he agreed to help a client who the coppers had their eyes on. He stood to benefit by taking over Findley's crime organization and combining it with his even though his was a smaller operation. "I'm not Findley."

"All right then. How much?"

"Depends …how many men we talking about here?"

"Five to start with possibly more as the job progresses."

"It'll be $10,000 dollars per man cash only."

Bramwell nodded. "Fine. When do you want the money?"

"I'll meet you here on Monday and I want full payment before I send any men."

Bramwell nodded. "I will be here with the entire $50,000 dollar payment at ten o'clock on Monday."

Ticeson nodded and left. Bramwell waited until he was out of sight before he walked back to his carriage. He ordered his carriage driver to take him to his bank. He would need to withdraw some money.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis knocked on Emma's door and waited. "Who is it please?" Emma's voice called.

"Detective Maguire, Miss Sterling."

Emma opened the door. She was dressed in her uniform and had two large baskets filled with food plus her medical bag. "I'm bringing food to help out the tenants. I know many of the children aren't getting enough to eat."

"That's the lot of the poor in Five Points," Francis replied as he picked up the baskets. They were heavy and he didn' know how she'd been plannin' to bring them by herself.

"I know. It is deplorable and it should not be that way when you think how much food goes to waste," Emma said. She was lucky that her father, likely at her mother's insistence, sent her money practically every week so she was able to use it to help the people who needed help. She discovered when she became a nurse how really little she needed for herself.

"Aye."

They arrived at Emma's former tenant house and Francis carried the baskets inside for her. "I'll just be outside if ya need me for anythin'."

Emma nodded. "Thank you for helping me, Detective. I appreciate it."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Julien had dinner at the Morehouse home on Saturday evening. "It strange," he remarked as he took a sip of his wine. "Mr. Bramwell hired me because he said he was expecting an increase in his business, but I've noticed no change in my job duties."

"He may be working on something big and those things do take time before they mature," Norbert remarked. "I've always heard the man's a genius at acquiring real estate."

"Perhaps," Julien replied.

"I think what you need is to relax Julien," Robert said. "I know just the place to do it."

Elizabeth frowned at that statement. Relaxation to Robert meant going to Eva's, drinking with the detectives and other denizens of the 6th Precinct and returning home completely inebriated.

When dessert was finished and cleared away, Elizabeth rose from the table. "Robert, may I speak with you?"

James came in carrying a bottle of brandy and glasses and proceeded to pour three glasses.

"Certainly my dear," Robert replied. As they left the room Robert heard his father ask Julien, "What is Alcott Bramwell really like? He's quite the mystery in our set."

They went into the study. "Robert, if you are planning to take Julien to Eva's I do not think that it is one of your better ideas. He would be a lamb to slaughter amongst that crowd that frequents Eva's," Elizabeth said.

"Julien's a big boy, Elizabeth and there's nothing to worry about. I'll be with him the entire time we're there, I promise."

Elizabeth smiled a small smile and leaned against Robert. "I suppose you as usual are right. If Mr. Bramwell is as dedicated to his business as he sounds; Julien most likely does have to work very hard and deserves to relax." She straightened again and assumed a severe expression. "But please do not allow him or yourself to be drawn into any kind of trouble."

"You have my word." Robert said kissing her.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis and Kevin we're sitting in Eva's with a drink in front of them. Francis had a beer and Kevin's was whiskey. They were both tense awaiting Monday to see if the judge would issue a warrant for Bramwell's arrest based on the evidence Kevin and Andrew had presented to the prosecutor.

"He probably has the best lawyers money can buy," Kevin remarked. "No doubt he'll be out on bail five minutes after we arrest him."

"No doubt," Francis said. "He'll likely run too if he gets free. He'd be dumb ta stay."

"I'll sure enjoy seeing his face when we haul him in though."

"We ain't got authority in that part of town," Francis pointed out. "It'll be the 16th Precinct's job to arrest him, won't it?"

"Yeah. I hadn't thought of that, but they'll have to bring him down here since that where the warrant's from."

At that moment Francis straightened up and said, "Well, I'll be damned."

"What?" Kevin asked turning around in his chair. He saw Major Morehouse and another man.

"How much you wanna bet that's the cousin that works for Bramwell?" Francis asked.

"That's a sucker's bet," Kevin replied as the two men started towards their table.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 11**

"What brings you here, Major?" Kevin asked as they pulled out chairs and sat down.

"We're just here for some relaxation. This is Elizabeth's cousin from London, Julien Cornell. These two are detectives from the 6th Precinct which is the toughest precinct in Five Points; Detective Kevin Corcoran and Detective Francis Maguire."

He nodded. "I am pleased to meet you both," Julien said offering his hand.

Francis shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

Kevin shook his hand and asked, "What kind of work do you do, Mr. Cornell?"

"It's Julien, please. No one calls me Mr. Cornell except for my employer. I work as a confidential secretary for a very wealthy man."

Eva came over at that moment. "Major Morehouse, it's good to see you. Mr. Cornell," she said nodding at Julien. She was dressed as she usually was with her hair up and with two large colorful feathers embellishing it. "What can I get the two of you?"

"I'll have a whiskey," Robert replied. "Julien?"

"The same will be fine, Miss Heissen."

Eva nodded and went back to the bar where she poured both drinks. She had to admit that Julien was very attractive and she wasn't unaware of his fascination with her. She almost started laughing when she pictured Morehouse Senior's reaction to _that_.

She returned to the table, setting their drinks down in front of them. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink with us, Eva?" Kevin asked.

"I would, but I've got to keep my eye on the bartender. He keeps getting behind and I have to help him out," she said with a sigh.

As she left Robert raised his eyebrows. "You never found any trace of Richie?"

Francis shook his head. "He's likely dead, killed by the same three that killed Lola."

"Haven't found any leads to his whereabouts dead or alive," Kevin added.

"I understand you have caught the men responsible for this tragedy," Julien said.

Francis nodded. "We've got one in custody, one's dead, and the third one's in the wind somewhere. Don' think we have ta worry about him comin' back though."

"So what does a confidential secretary do, Julien?" Kevin asked casually changing the subject.

Julien shrugged. "Mostly I make appointments and answer correspondence. It's not as exciting as police work, I am sure."

"You do some bookwork also?" Robert asked.

Julien nodded. "Some, yes." He looked back over his shoulder at Eva who was helping tend the bar. She was a most fascinating lady!

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma came downstairs the next day after checking on one of the girls who was sick. Eva had summoned her thinking that the girl might be pregnant, but she had determined it was only an upset stomach caused by eating too much of a box of chocolates one of her clients had given her.

As she passed through the saloon, a sailor standing at the bar turned to watch her. He set down his drink with the intent of following her when the man standing next to him said, "I wouldn't do that, Mate."

"Why not? She looks like a pretty delicious piece ta me."

"She's under the protection of Detective Maguire of the 6th Precinct down here and believe me; you don't want to get on his bad side. He'd sooner kill you as look at you."

"That true?"

The other man nodded. "He was arrested last year for killing three people, two of them women. He would of hung 'cept for the evidence against him disappearing."

The sailor turned back to the bar and picked up his drink again. "She ain't worth getting killed over. No woman is!"

Emma returned to the clinic and went inside and saw another man was talking to Dr. Freeman. He turned and smiled at her and she was shocked to see who it was. "Father."

"Hello my dear," Jackson Sterling said giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. He was a big man with graying brown hair and the same blue eyes as Emma's.

"I don't understand. Why are you here? Is everyone all right at home?"

"Everyone is fine," her father assured her. "I came because I wanted to see you, but also to meet the young man who wrote that brilliant paper you sent me." He turned back to Matthew. "I believe we can get your full study of the cause of the disease in your history of Collect Pond, your theory about who it affects, and your conclusions about killing the cause of it and preventing the spread of it in the Boston Medical and Surgical Journal. ***** I have two acquaintances of mine going over your paper as we speak. One is a doctor and another is a man of science."

A big smile split Matthew's face. "I am familiar with the Boston Medical and Surgical Journal. My mentor, Dr. Hegel, used to read it and encouraged me to read it as well." His smile faltered a bit. "But will they be willing to publish a study done by a Negro doctor?"

"I am sorry, but we _will_ need to publish it under an assumed name," Mr. Sterling admitted. "My friend who is a doctor uses the non de plume Dr. Caesar Aesculapius. He has agreed we could publish you under that name if you're amendable to the idea."

Matthew nodded. "Yes I am."

"As soon as the paper is verified it will be submitted for publication."

"I can't thank you both enough for what you've done," Matthew said shaking Mr. Sterling's hand and giving Emma a nod.

"No thanks are needed, Dr. Freeman," Mr. Sterling assured him.

Her father waited for Emma to get off work and chatted with Dr. Freeman about what was happening in the government after Lincoln's death. "The radicals in the Republican Party are causing an uproar and do not want to implement any of Lincoln's post-war plans."

"I expect it will be even harder now on the freed slaves who desire a better life up north," Matthew replied.

"Undoubtedly," Mr. Sterling replied in a regretful tone.

Emma and her father left the clinic and walked back to her place. "I am glad to see you have moved to a bit better area," her father remarked.

"Well I had to take what was available at first as there are many landlords who will not rent to a single woman. I was able to lease this apartment with help from the detective I've written you about."

"Yes, Detective Maguire," her father replied nodding. "I should like to meet this gentleman and thank him for watching out for my daughter."

"I don't know if he's home yet. The detectives have been working on a major case and he works a lot of odd hours."

Emma unlocked the door and they went into her apartment. Her father looked around. "It's large."

"Much larger than the one I had previously and the one I had while working under Miss Dix. That was nothing more than a bedsit and I shared it with three other nurses."

"I recall," her father said. "Well, if you would like to change I will take you to Delmonico's for dinner."

Emma nodded and went into her bedroom. She came out 45 minutes later with her hair done in a low chignon and wearing the dress Sara had sewn for her. "Where are you staying, Father?"

"At the Broadmoor where I always stay while I'm in New York."

"Of course," Emma smiled as she drew on her shawl.

Francis was just coming in the door as Emma and her father were coming down the stairs. He was surprised ta see her with an older man and wondered who he was.

Emma stopped and came over to him. "Detective Maguire, may I present my father, Jackson Sterling. Father, this is Detective Francis Maguire of the 6th Precinct."

"Emma has written me about you, Detective and I appreciate you watching out for my daughter," Mr. Sterling said offering his hand.

"It's part of me job Mr. Sterling," Francis replied shaking his hand. He shrugged. "I try ta look out for all the tenants in this buildin'."

"I admire your dedication," Mr. Sterling said. "I'm taking Emma to dinner at Delmonico's; why don't you join us as my guest?"

"Well …" Francis hesitated then shrugged. "I guess that'd be all right."

"Excellent," Mr. Sterling said.

"You look fine," Emma whispered to him as she took the arm he offered her.

When they arrived at Delmonico's, were seated, and provided with menus, Francis was shocked to see all the different food choices rich people had especially the meat.

"The Porterhouse Steak is excellent here," Mr. Sterling remarked.

Emma nodded at him and smiled so he said, "That sounds good. Think I'll have that too."

The waiter bought glasses of whiskey to the table for Mr. Sterling and Francis and tea for Emma.

Mr. Sterling talked as they ate. "Emma wrote me that you're involved in solving a very tragic case and arresting the people responsible for it."

Francis nodded. "Dynamite explosions on July 4th killed over 100 people if you're countin' the ones who've died since."

"I hadn't seen anything so bad since the ambulances from the Wilderness battle started to arrive at the hospital," Emma murmured then asked, "Didn't you tell me that the judge was supposed to render his decision for a warrant today?"

"He told the prosecutor that he needed more time and that ain' a good sign," Francis replied.

"Why is that?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"He might be thinkin' the evidence we gave him ain' strong enough to arrest the person who's behind it all or it gives him more time to be influenced by them that doesn' want to see the suspect arrested."

"Then you know who it is?"

"Yeah we know. We know he was tryin' ta get rid of people in Five Points any way he could so he can grab the land ta sell off in parcels and get richer than he already is."

Mr. Sterling shook his head. "This reminds me of something Abraham once said in a speech to Congress in 1862, _We can succeed only by concert. It is not, 'Can any of us imagine better,' but, Can we all do better?_ ****** Some people have used this war to make themselves rich."

Francis nodded recalling the night Dr. Freeman, looking stunned, had come into Eva's to tell them Lincoln had been killed. "Your daughter mentioned President Lincoln was a friend."

"Yes he was …a very dear friend and I miss him greatly."

Francis didn't know much about Lincoln, but he'd heard he had no grief with the immigrants coming in. "Sorry for your loss."

"Did you fight in the war, Detective Maguire?"

"No, I'm blind in me left eye so they wouldn' take me. I was a boxer before I joined the coppers and it's how I lost the sight in me eye. Kevin, Detective Corcoran, did though; he volunteered to fight." Francis paused to push any thoughts of Ellen out of his head then continued, "The coppers from the 6th were sent ta stop the draft rioters in July of '63. It was hard 'cause they were mostly Irish and we knew the riots happened 'cause the rich could buy their way out of it, but the poor couldn'."

Mr. Sterling nodded. "Abraham sent federal troops that had just finished fighting at Gettysburg to New York."

"Kevin was one of 'em. He found the rest of us from the 6th and tried ta keep order as a copper first and a soldier second."

"Doctor Freeman told me that Sara's two brothers were hung from a lamp post and burned to death right in front of their house," Emma mentioned.

Francis nodded. "Lotta anger taken out on people who had nothin' ta do with it." He shook his head. "We couldn' be everywhere ta stop all the bad things from happenin' either."

"At least you're stopping it this time around," Emma said squeezing his hand.

"We're tryin'," he replied. He appreciated her support.

The talk turned to what was currently happening in Washington; President Johnson's struggles to implement Lincoln's ideas toward the South with the more radical members of Lincoln's party. By the time he returned to his apartment, Francis felt he knew a lot more about the inner workin's of Washington than he'd known previously.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Julien stood outside of Eva's Paradise for a few moments then gathering his courage he went inside. He been sent downtown on an errand by Mr. Bramwell and decided he was going to speak to Miss Heissen while he was there. He saw that she was helping to tend the bar and started over.

Eva spotted him coming in by himself and was shocked. She wondered what Elizabeth would think if she knew. "Mr. Cornell," Eva said. "What can I get you?"

"Some of your time if you can spare it," he replied. "I know how busy you must be as your business looks to be …quite successful."

"Yes. Shall we go upstairs?"

Julien flushed. "That is not what I meant. Can we sit down somewhere that is private?"

"Follow me," Eva replied. She led him over to a table in the corner of the room and out of the way. She was puzzled. If he didn't want sex, what did he want? Maybe he was interested in investing in her business. Julien pulled out her chair and she sat down and then sat down opposite her. "All right Mr. Cornell, what can I do for you?"

"I came to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me on Saturday evening," Julien replied.

His question was so unexpected and Eva was so surprised that without even thinking about it she replied, "Yes."

"Excellent!" Julien said with a noticeable smile. "I will pick you up at seven on Saturday evening then."

After he left, Eva panicked and hurried to Sara's dress shop. She didn't know if Sara could make her a dress that would be considered acceptable uptown on such short notice.

Sara now had two employees who were sewing for her. One of them was Mrs. O'Casey whose husband had been a sharp shooter who'd been killed in Georgia. Kevin had recommended her after meeting her on a case. He had interviewed her regarding the death of a dentist in her building from poisoned fruitcake.

"Sara, I've done something awful! Julien Cornell asked me to dinner on Saturday evening and I said yes."

"What on earth is so bad about that, Eva?" Sara asked in amazement. "He's quite handsome."

"I don't have a dress that would be considered decent for the kind of restaurant he's probably planning to take me to."

"Well, we can certainly remedy that," Sara replied. "Let's get you measured."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

It was another day of frustration on the part of Kevin, Andrew, and Francis before the prosecutor finally delivered the judge's decision. Francis disappeared before the prosecutor came into their office. "The judge agreed to issue the arrest and search warrant, but he put specific limits on the kind of search you can do."

"Meaning?" Kevin asked.

"Bramwell has to be present while you're searching his home and you can only seize evidence directly connected to this case. Evidence of any other crimes cannot be held against him."

"Fair enough," Andrew said.

After the prosecutor had left, Francis reappeared. "Did we get the warrants?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, but the judge put limits on our search."

Kevin explained to Francis about warrant's limits. "If we happen to find evidence of any other crimes Bramwell may have committed; he can't be arrested for them."

"If we can get him for killin' over a hundred people any other crimes ain' gonna matter," Francis replied.

"He's not gonna leave any evidence from this crime just lying around," Andrew pointed out. "He'll have it in a safe most likely."

"Or a hidden drawer like Donovan did," Kevin added. He looked at Francis. "If he does have a safe do you think you can crack it 'cause he sure as hell ain't gonna volunteer to open it."

Francis shrugged. "Ain' done it in awhile, but I can give it a try. Usually I can crack one in under three minutes."

"I'll time you," Kevin joked giving Francis' shoulder a whack.

Francis sat down at his desk. "Had dinner the other night at Delmonico's."

"No shite?" Andrew said. "What was it like?"

"Turning uptown," Kevin said.

"Nah," Francis said shaking his head. "It was fancy and costs alotta bucks I'm assumin'."

"How'd you end up there?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Miss Sterling and her father were goin' out as I was comin' in. I guess she'd written him that I was keepin' me eye on her and he wanted to thank me so he so he invited me to come with 'em as his guest," Francis explained then muttered, "Not gonna let anythin' happen to her like I done Teresa." He'd regret to his dyin' day that he'd not taken Teresa to the precinct with him that night and left her to be murdered by Donovan.

"So was the food good?" Andrew asked.

"Ya shoulda seen the menu …it coulda fed a family down here for a month."

"Not to mention all the food they likely throw out at the end of the night," Kevin said.

"That's a fact," Andrew added.

Francis shook his head. "It was unbelievable. Heard somebody sittin' behind me complainin' 'cause his steak wasn' done enough. All I could think was that most people down here can' afford that steak."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Julien was discussing with Mr. Bramwell on how to answer a particularly vexing piece of correspondence when the butler Charles appeared looking unusually flustered.

"What is it, Charles?" Bramwell asked.

"Mr. Bramwell, the chief of the 16th Precinct and three other officers are here and have asked to see you."

Bramwell shook his head. "I've already given to their fund this year and I usually go to the precinct to do it." He straightened up. "Perhaps they need additional funding for something special." He was rather perturbed that they would come to his residence.

Charles led the way to the foyer where the coppers were waiting. The chief whose surname was Hedden looked up as Charles and Bramwell walked in. "What can I do for you today, Chief Hedden?"

Hedden looked very uncomfortable as he took the warrant out from inside his coat. "I'm sorry; Mr. Bramwell, but I have a warrant for your arrest."

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Bramwell demanded. "What is the charge?"

"The warrant is issued by the prosecutor of the 6th Ward and charges you with conspiracy in the deaths of a hundred and five people on July 4, 1865 by dynamite explosions carried out by men you hired in attempt to acquire the land area currently known as Five Points."

"Ridiculousness!" Bramwell spluttered. "I had nothing to do with whatever happened down there on July 4th."

"I'm sorry, but we have orders to arrest you and take you to the 6th Precinct," Hedden replied in an apologetic tone.

Two of the officers moved forward to cuff Bramwell. "Is this really necessary?" Bramwell demanded.

"I'm sorry, but it is procedure when we have a warrant," Hedden said.

"Mr. Cornell," Bramwell called loudly as the officers handcuffed him.

Julien hurried in and was shocked to see his employer being handcuffed.

"Mr. Cornell, summon my lawyer, Fredrick Stephens of Stephens, Hollingsworth & Fairchilde and have him meet me at the 6th Precinct."

"The address is 9 Franklin Street," Hedden added.

"Right away Sir," Julien replied. He wondered if he would be able to keep his dinner invitation with Miss Heissen on Saturday night as he hurried away to send one of the servants with the message to Mr. Stephens.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sara was pleased by her increase in business due to the dress she'd made for Mrs. Von Laytonberg. She was now regularly traveling uptown to design and sew dresses for several of the wealthy ladies. She hummed a Spiritual as she stood at the stove making breakfast.

Matthew came into room and smiled as he saw his wife. Things had been going very well for both of them. Sara's dress shop had become a success and his paper about the history of Collect Pond, the disease caused by the polluted water, and his attempt to kill the bacterium in the water would soon be published. He imagined Dr. Hegel would be very proud of him when he wrote him about it the next time. He walked up to Sara and gave her a kiss.

"Matthew," Sara said. "I was just about to go upstairs to wake you."

"I smelled breakfast and decided to come down," Matthew replied sitting down at the table. He picked up the paper and scanned the front page. "I see President Johnson has issued a proclamation of general amnesty for most citizens of the Confederacy."

"But they'll be no punishment for the former slave owners," Sara remarked bringing their plates to the table. She sat down opposite him.

"From what Mr. Sterling said the other day the more radical minded of Lincoln's party are determined to make the entire south suffer whether they owned slaves, supported or fought for the Confederacy, or did nothing at all. I understand this proclamation was one of the central tenants in Lincoln's reconstruction plan so I'm glad to see the president has the guts to do what Lincoln wanted."

"I don't know that any of them can claim to be innocent," Sara remarked.

"When Kevin, Major Morehouse, and I were in Virginia; we met some Confederate soldiers from Kentucky and they seemed to be honorable individuals and didn't have a problem with me. Not every southerner is bad or a former slave owner. Many were small farmers drafted into the fighting and they fought for their homes and their families."

"They still knew about our people being held in bondage and did nothing about it."

"The poor can rarely do anything against the rich," Matthew said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis was standing at the front desk when he saw the Black Maria pull up out front. He walked over to their office and stuck his head in the door. "Looks like our _guest_ is here."

Kevin and Andrew came out and watched as the uptown coppers got a cuffed Bramwell out of the back and walked him up the stairs and into the precinct. Chief Sullivan came out of his office and watched as he was brought inside.

"Where do you want him?" One of the coppers asked. It was obvious from his tone that he wasn't as impressed by Bramwell as his chief was.

"Office Glynn, show him to interrogation room four," Sullivan said.

"Yes, Sir. This way," Stubby said.

"I want Mr. Bramwell treated with respect," Sullivan ordered. "I don't want you slamming his face down on the table or any of your other brutal interrogation techniques. The people uptown already think we're barbarians and there is no point in confirming their fears."

Another well dressed man came through the door and went up to the front desk. He looked around seeing nobody was at the desk at the moment. Sullivan went over to him. "May I help you?"

"Yes I'm Edward Stephens and I'm looking for my client Alcott Bentley Bramwell. I received a note from his secretary saying that he was brought here."

"Yes he's been taken to be interviewed. If you'll follow the detectives they will take you to him."

"You have no cause to arrest Mr. Bramwell. He has done nothing criminal," Stephens stated.

"Not unless you don' consider his paying three men ta plant dynamite and kill over a hundred people a crime," Francis muttered under his breath.

They went into the interrogation room where Bramwell was sitting at a table with a one of the coppers who had brought him, guarding him. He looked outraged.

Kevin nodded at the copper. "Appreciate you bringing him down."

"Just doing our job," the copper replied leaving.

"This is an outrage!" Bramwell exclaimed. "I am going to speak to Superintendent Kennedy who I know very well about these false accusations and have you all dismissed!"

Kevin shrugged. They were used to hearing that particular threat and it didn't have any impact."Why don't you tell us about Neal Findley, Mr. Bramwell?"

"I do not know this person," Bramwell replied.

Francis who was watching him saw the spark of fear in his eyes at Kevin's mention of Findley.

"What about Julius Siccaro?" Andrew asked. "He's one of the three men from Chicago Findley got for you."

Again, Francis saw the spark of fear in Bramwell's eyes at Andrew's question. "I know of no such man."

Stephen's snorted. "Do you have any real evidence against Mr. Bramwell or are you just throwing accusations out, hoping something will stick?"

Kevin took the warrant to search Bramwell's home out of his jacket and tossed it to Stephens. "Since Mr. Bramwell doesn't want to answer our questions; we _do_ have this warrant to search his home."

"The warrant indicates Mr. Bramwell has the right to be present when you search his home," Stephens said.

"Why don't we do it right now," Kevin said.

"Are you going to take these shackles off of me?" Bramwell demanded.

"No, we're leavin' 'em on ya 'cause you're an accused criminal," Francis said.

"At least spare Mr. Bramwell the humiliation of his neighbors seeing him in handcuffs and arriving in a paddy wagon and allow me to take him to his home in my carriage," Stephens said.

Kevin nodded. "Andrew, you'll ride with them."

Stephens helped Bramwell to his feet and led him outside the interrogation room. The detectives followed. Francis stopped Kevin and Andrew and said in a low voice, "Bramwell's lyin'. He knows 'em both. Saw the fear in his eyes when ya mentioned Findley and Andrew mentioned Siccaro."

"We should have a face-to-face with him, Findley, and Siccaro," Andrew said. Siccaro had been transferred to the Tombs from Dr. Freeman's home.

"If we don't find anything at his home we may have to," Kevin said. He pulled five other coppers who were at the precinct to help them with the search of Bramwell's home.

When they arrived Julien rushed over to his employer. "Mr. Bramwell, I've been so worried."

"There is nothing to worry about Mr. Cornell," Bramwell assured him. "If you would please assist these policemen in their search of my home and make sure they do not steal or damage anything."

"Yes Sir, I shall," Julien said.

"Where's Bramwell's study, Mr. Cornell?" Kevin asked.

"This way," Julien said.

He showed them into the study. Kevin and Andrew tossed it. "Not finding anything incriminating here," Andrew said as he looked through the desk.

Francis checked behind the pictures. "Here's his safe," Francis called as he pushed the picture back.

"We gotta give him a chance to open it voluntarily," Kevin said. He looked at Julien. "Would you bring your boss and his lawyer in here?"

Julien nodded and left to get Bramwell and Stephens.

Francis studied the safe and then chuckled, "This'll be easy to crack. Ya think somebody with as much money as Bramwell would buy a better safe."

Julien came back into the study with both men in tow. Kevin looked at Bramwell. "We need you to open this safe."

"I certainly will not!" Bramwell said indignantly. "That contains private business correspondence that is no affair of the metropolitan police."

"Fine," Kevin said. He nodded at Francis. "Go ahead and crack it."

"This safe is the best to be had and I was assured that it could not be opened without knowing the combination," Bramwell said smugly

Francis put his left ear against the safe and proceeded to turn the dial left four times then stopped and turned it right four times and then four times to left again. He pulled down on the handle and swung it open.

"A minute and a half," Kevin said looking at his watch.

"I'm rusty," Francis said. "Normally can open one of these in about 60 seconds. Somebody sold you a bill of goods, Bramwell as far as this safe being safecracker proof." He looked inside the safe to see a thick ledger and pulled it out. "Wonder what this might be?"

Andrew noticed that Bramwell had paled drastically at the sight of the ledger and whispered, "Must be something real important in here. Bramwell looks like he's seen a ghost."

"He did …the ghost of himself hangin'," Francis muttered.

 ***** wwwdotwikipediadotorg/The_New_England_Journal_of_Medicine#History

 ****** wwwdotbranyquotedotcom/quotes/quotes/a/abrahamlin729577dothtml

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 12**

Kevin opened the ledger his eyes quickly scanning the pages for any relevant information. He suddenly whistled through his teeth. "Well, look here. $30,000 dollars paid to Neal Findley for the services of Aaron Gowdy, Eli Laffey, and Julius Siccaro of Chicago."

"Here's another entry for $15,000 to the three for the purchase of "supplies"," Francis pointed out. "Guessin' that means the dynamite. You ain' as smart as ya think ya are, Bramwell or ya wouldn' of written this down."

"That's 'cause he's rich and thinks he's above the law. Donovan thought the same way," Andrew said.

While Kevin cleaned out all the contents of the safe; Francis cuffed Bramwell's hands. "You're under arrest for the murder of a hundred and five people on July 4th, 1865."

"Take him back to the precinct," Kevin ordered the coppers who had followed them up in the Black Maria. They hustled him outside and into it.

"This is outrageous!" Stephens yelled. "That warrant does not cover searching Mr. Bramwell's safe and definitely does not cover safecracking!"

"It says we can search the house," Andrew replied. "That safe's part of the house and we gave him a chance to open it, but he wouldn't it so …" He shrugged.

They took the evidence back to the precinct where Bramwell had been placed in an interrogation room. Chief Sullivan came out of his office as they came in. "When Mr. Bramwell goes to the Tombs I want him in the Governor's Cell. I have to inform Mr. Eustace also."

"That's more than he deserves," Andrew muttered.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Norbert came into the study where Robert and Elizabeth were seated. "I was on my way home from the club and saw a paddy wagon parked in front of the Bramwell house and Alcott Bramwell in handcuffs being escorted out of his home by the police. What is going on? Has anyone heard anything?

Elizabeth rose, her hand on her breast and her face pale. "What of Julien?"

"Well, I did not see him being brought out so I am assuming he is still at the house," Norbert replied. He shook his head. "I do not know what business or authority the 6th Precinct has up here, but it was their paddy wagon I saw."

Elizabeth turned to Robert. "Robert, please go down there and find out what has happened and if Julien needs any kind of assistance."

Robert who of course knew what was going on got up and kissed his wife. "Do not worry. I will leave right now."

"The carriage is still out front. Be careful," Norbert said. "If Bramwell did do something wrong; _those_ people down there will want revenge on _anybody_ who is wealthy.

"Wouldn't you, Father, if someone had killed your family simply because of avarice?" Robert asked sharply.

When he arrived at the precinct he went immediately into the detectives' office. "You arrested Bramwell then?"

Kevin nodded. "He's on his way to the Tombs as we speak. We got him with the goods. We found a ledger in his safe listing all the money he's spent trying to get the land down here."

"Did he open the safe himself?" Robert asked. "I would be shocked if he did it willingly."

"Nah Francis had to crack it," Andrew said.

"What of Julien? Elizabeth is worried about him."

"Still back at Bramwell's place," Francis replied. "He wasn' involved in any of it so we didn' arrest him."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"Wild Bill" Eustace had come to the precinct to congratulate Chief Sullivan and the detectives on their capture of the ones responsible for the July 4th explosions.

"I'm sorry to hear it was a wealthy person who caused all this mayhem and deaths," he said. "But greed does have its price."

He went outside to talk to the newspaper reporters who had gathered outside the precinct on hearing rumors about an arrest that had taken place uptown.

All of Five Points was soon talking about the arrests after the details were published in the papers. People were angry that somebody wealthy with malice aforethought had deliberately killed people in Five Points, some of them children, simply for greed. They were also angry that two of the guilty parties had been given life sentences rather than death.

Emma arrived at Matthew's clinic. Francis, aware of the mood in the streets, insisted on escorting her every morning. "People are in an ugly mood over the arrest of this uptown man who's accused of arranging and paying for those dynamite explosions on July 4th. There is also the fact that two of others responsible have been given life in prison rather than death sentences."

"And so they have a right to be angry," Matthew said. "But if they are denied the justice they feel they deserve I'm afraid their anger will spill over into a riot worse than the draft riot was." He worried about Sara that if there _was_ another riot she might be traumatized all over again.

"There is that possibility," Emma agreed.

"I worry about Sara. I don't know what will happen to her if another riot does occur." He shook his head. "I suspect the Irish may turn on the Negroes again if they can't get satisfaction for the killings that happened."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis had just gotten home and sat down at his desk. He had worked late the last couple of nights tying up the loose ends to cases they'd put aside to work on the Bramwell case. All of a sudden there was a frantic knocking at his door.

"What the hell?" He muttered. He cocked his gun and pulled open his door, but it was one of the neighbors. He uncocked his gun and laid it back on the table. "What's wrong, Mr. O'Shaughnessy?"

"There's smoke comin' out of that new women's apartment and we pounded on the door, but we're getting' no answer from her."

Francis tore out his door and ran down the stairs to the second floor. He spotted the smoke coming out from underneath Emma's door immediately. "Miss Sterling?" He yelled pounding on the door. "Are ya all right?" He was just about to kick the door open when Emma opened it coughing. Her face was smudged with smoke and her dress with flour.

"What happened?" He left the door open as he went in so there would be no unpleasant gossip circulating and opened her windows first thing.

"I was trying to bake bread and I thought I remembered how when Miss Dix showed us, but …" she started crying and motioned at the burned loaf and pan sitting on top of the stove.

"Here now …" Francis said sitting her down then sitting down beside her, pulling out his handkerchief, and giving it to her. "It was justa loaf of bread. No harm done."

She wiped her eyes, sniffling some. "I guess I just expect that anything I try should come out perfectly."

"You're a damn good nurse and that's what counts the most. I noticed that even while I was bein' a pain in the backside."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

Francis got up to leave. "I'll see ya in the mornin' then." He went out into the hall, shutting her door behind him and said to the neighbors, "Everythin's fine now. She just burnt a loaf of bread. Maybe one of you ladies can show her how to do it right so this don't happen again."

"I'll do it," Mrs. O'Shaughnessy volunteered. "Taught me four daughters how to bake bread just fine."

Francis nodded at her and went back upstairs.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"I could not believe it when the police came to arrest Mr. Bramwell," Julien said. His hand that held the cup of tea Elizabeth had poured for him shook as he spoke. "And then to find out it was for that terrible crime you told me of, Libby," he added nodding at his cousin.

Robert had stopped by the Bramwell Mansion on his way back home from the precinct and convinced Julien to come back with him.

"What will you do now, Julien?" Elizabeth asked sympathetically.

"I am not sure what is proper, but I feel I should stay with Mr. Bramwell until he tells me he no longer needs my services."

"Well, my father and I have been talking and _our_ business has increased so much that it is becoming a problem for either of us to keep up with all the paperwork and such and we have decided that we can really use the help of a confidential secretary …" Robert laughed then added, "And that we may as well keep it in the family."

Julien smiled. "That is really very kind of you."

"Not at all," Norbert spoke up for the first time. "You can expect to be working very hard."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Eva was at La Couture for the final fitting of the dress she had ordered for her dinner with Julien. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The dress was a dark, sapphire blue with a high neckline; and the color complimented her black hair. Black lace decorated the neckline of the dress and a black lace panel extended from the bodice to the hem of the dress in front and continued with a wide band of black lace around the skirt around the dress in the back. The sleeves were tight at the top ending with flared, draping cuffs decorated with black lace at the bottom of the cuff. "I look like an uptown lady," Eva said in amazement.

"You'll be just right for any restaurant Julien takes you to," Sara said.

Eva turned and gave Sara a hug. "I can't thank you enough for making this dress for me and on such short notice too."

"I'm very lucky that I now have two really good people working for me."

Eva paid Sara and gave her extra money to give to her employees. "They deserve it," she said.

Eva carefully carried the dress back to the saloon. All her girls rushed over to see it and exclaim over it. They all knew that Eva had a dinner engagement with a handsome uptown man Saturday night. Eva wondered if Julien still wanted to keep their dinner engagement being that his employer was currently sitting in the Tombs.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell paced his jail cell growling. Granted it was bigger than the others and furnished with a large bed, a sofa, and a table on which sat a decanter of whiskey, but it was still a jail cell that he could not leave it anytime he wished. He heard the cell door being unlocked and turned. His lawyer, Edward Stephens came in.

"About time," Bramwell said grumpily.

"I had to research some facts or else I would have been here sooner."

"What facts did you need to research?" He demanded. "This whole arrest was illegal and the seizure of the items in my safe was definitely illegal."

"No, it was not," Stephens replied. "The warrant does give them the right to look through everything in the house."

"But …but they certainly didn't have the right to open my safe without my say so."

"Since you refused to open it they are on legal ground as far as opening it themselves." He set his satchel down and opened it. "The evidence we need to make unimportant is what is contained in that ledger found by the detectives. We need to convince the jury that you had no knowledge whatsoever of that ledger or anything inside of it."

"How do we do that?" Bramwell asked.

"We change your writing so it does not match the writing in the ledger. This is what you will do then …" Stephens began.

Bramwell's smile got wider as he listened.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Kevin, Andrew, and Francis looked over the ledger with the incriminating entries in it. It was being kept in their office. Kevin had refused to put it into the evidence locker fearing Bramwell or his lawyer might bribe someone to steal and destroy it.

"What he wrote in here ain' dated," Francis pointed out.

"Don't matter. It's what's written that counts," Andrew replied.

"This along with Findley's and Siccaro's testimony seals Bramwell's fate," Kevin said.

"If the judge _accepts_ the testimony of two criminals," Francis pointed out. "Bramwell's lawyer might find a way ta have their testimony not heard."

"The judge _will_ be a different from the one that issued the warrants," Andrew said.

"Don't matter," Kevin said confidently. "The evidence is strong against Bramwell and he's gonna hang!"

"Ya know though if Bramwell's lawyer pulls somethin' shady and the jury returns a not guilty verdict; we won' be able to charge him again."

"Yeah and with the way people are feeling 'bout this case already; we may have another riot on our hands," Andrew added. "And we'll have to fight our own people again like we done in '63."

"What could he find to clear Bramwell?" Kevin asked. "It's his writing in the ledger and Findley and Siccaro will testify Bramwell's the one that hired them. The owner of Armament Vault will testify that Siccaro and two others came into his business to buy the dynamite. We got him dead to rights."

Francis had a hard time believin' a rich uptown man would hang for killing over a hundred immigrants, but he kept his thoughts to himself for now. "I don' trust that uptown lawyer is all."

"Neither do I, but Bramwell's gonna hang no matter what," Kevin replied.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Eva was so nervous about her dinner engagement with Julien that she asked for Sara's help getting dressed on Saturday evening. "I want to look like an uptown lady; I don't want to embarrass Julien."

"You look just fine," Sara assured her. "If Julien can't appreciate who you are then he doesn't deserve your company." She had also volunteered to stay with Matt while Eva was gone.

Eva had her hair up on top of her head with a large sapphire blue feather decorating it. She wore black slippers, short white wrist-length gloves and carried a sandalwood fan with a sapphire blue edging.

Just then one of the girls knocked on the door and announced that Julien was waiting in the saloon.

Eva took a deep breath. "Here goes." She walked out to the balcony, picked up the hem of her dress, and started down the staircase.

Julien's expression when he saw her was worth all the worry she had gone through. He came to the bottom of the stairs as Eva reached the bottom step. He offered her his arm and they walked through the saloon then walked outside.

"You look beautiful Miss Heissen," Julien said.

"Thank you and you look very handsome Mr. Cornell," Eva replied.

Julien flushed a bit then said, "I was able to get tickets to an evening showing of Our American Cousin. I've heard it is quite amusing."

"I've heard that too," Eva said.

They traveled in the Morehouse carriage. Eva would bet a month's income of The Paradise that he hadn't told the Morehouse's that she was going to be his dinner companion. He'd probably only told them that he was going out to dinner and to the theatre.

Julien took her to dinner at a French restaurant. Eva allowed him to order for her since she figured that's what a proper lady would do and besides she didn't speak French and Julien did. The meal proved to be delicious whatever it was.

"What will you do now that your employer has been arrested?" She asked.

"I will stay with Mr. Bramwell until he tells me he no longer requires my services as I feel that is the proper thing to do. The Morehouse's have offered me a job working with them as their confidential secretary once Mr. Bramwell no longer has need of me."

"It must have been quite a shock to find out what he's done."

Julien nodded and sighed. "My former employer, Lord Smethwick, always spoke so highly of him."

Eva shrugged. "It might be he was like what this Lord Smethwick believed him to be at one time, but just got too greedy and didn't care about anything but money."

Julien leaned back in his chair. "It seems that is the case."

When they got to the theatre, Julien escorted her inside and to their seats. Eva glanced around her hoping none of her uptown clientele were attending the theatre tonight or Chief Sullivan for that matter. She knew he attended the theatre frequently, but at least she could trust him not to say anything if he was here and did see her.

She enjoyed the play and so apparently did Julien as he laughed several times. When the carriage stopped in front of The Paradise, Julien jumped out and helped Eva out. He kissed her hand and said, "I enjoyed the evening tremendously, Miss Heissen. Perhaps we can do it again if you are amendable."

"I had a good time," Eva replied. "And yes, Mr. Cornell; I would be amendable as you put it."

"Excellent! I shall contact you then."

"I'll look forward to it," Eva said. She nodded at Julien, picked up her skirt, and went into saloon.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Matthew opened the envelope that was addressed to him and pulled out a copy of the New England Medical and Surgical Journal. His face split into a wide smile as he read the note Jackson Sterling had included advising him that his research article was the leading article.

He sat down, opened the journal and started reading.

"Well, don't you look like the cat that just caught the canary," Sara remarked coming into the room with a laundry basket full of clean clothing.

Matthew held out the journal to her. "This is my article about my research of the history of Collect Pond and polluted water, my theory about it being the cause of the illnesses at the Leonard Street tenement, and my research into a possible method to render the water drinkable again."

"Mr. Sterling, unlike Major Morehouse, came through on his promise to get you published. I'm so proud of you and all the work you've done to make people's lives much better," Sara stated.

"I didn't do it alone. You've helped me with it and Nurse Sterling was the one who wrote her father about it," Matthew replied modestly.

"But it was your dedication to finding a way to kill the bacillus in the water is what we're celebrating."

"I believe I will remember Hazel Turner by naming it the Turner Method."

Sara wrapped Matthew in a hug. "I believe Hazel would be proud."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis walked Emma to the clinic the next morning. He could almost feel the glares of the people in Five Points on the back of his neck. In spite of Kevin's assurances he was not convinced Bramwell would be convicted and Five Points would turn into hell on earth if he was let off. People were already angry about Findley and Siccaro getting life rather than hanging. Francis wasn' sure it wouldn' be used against them by Bramwell's lawyer. He could say they bribed Findley and Siccaro into sayin' Bramwell was guilty by offering 'em a life sentence in place of hangin'.

Emma tapped his arm and when he looked at her she said, "You are far away this morning."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just can't help thinkin' 'bout the mood here lately. I know people are real angry that two of the ones responsible for the killin's are getting life in prison and not hangin', but they don't realize that we had to offer 'em somethin' ta get 'em to identify Bramwell, but it might end up goin' wrong on us too."

"You mean the judge might decide that the offer of life in prison rather than being hung convinced them to point the finger at an innocent man and then set Bramwell free?"

"Yeah," Francis nodded. "And God help us if he does! People still ain' over their resentment of the draft in the war and then this on top of it …" He shook his head. "The place'll go up in flames." He stopped walking suddenly and turned to face Emma. "Look, if what I think'll happen if Bramwell gets off, happens; you need to stay put at your place."

Emma immediately started to ruffle at his suggestion. "I'm not a child …"

Francis cut her off. "I know you been in a lot of tense situations in the war, but you ain' never been in a riot. The draft riot was bad …real bad and this one's likely ta be even worse. I'm gonna have to be out in the streets and I won' be able to look out for ya."

"But people will be hurt," she argued. "Dr. Freeman will need help."

"If he needs ya I'll tell him to send a copper to fetch me and I'll bring ya to his clinic or wherever meself."

Emma knew he was right. Although there had been a lot of stress and commotion when the ambulances from the battlefields started coming in one after another, loaded with wounded soldiers; she had never been in a riot. She _had_ read accounts of the riot in the paper and knew Francis spoke the truth. "All right, you are right. I have had no experience with it so it would be best if I did not venture out into it."

Francis exhaled. At least she was being reasonable and not arguing like Andrew's Sybil would have done.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell dipped his pen into the inkwell and wrote his name on a piece of paper in several different ways, trying to decide which looked the least like the handwriting in the ledger. He would use that one and practice it until it was second nature.

The cell door opened and Stephens came in carrying his satchel. They both waited until the guard had left again before speaking. Because of the crime he was accused of no other prisoners' were in the cells around his cell.

Bramwell held out the piece of paper and asked, "Which of these resembles my normal writing the least?"

Stephens studied the samples and then pointed. "This one."

Bramwell nodded. "I'm assuming they have not yet set a trial date?"

Stephens shook his head. "I will of course let you know immediately when the prosecutor notifies me."

"What of the witnesses against me?" Bramwell asked.

"You mean the boss of the biggest crime organization in Five Points and the killers he summoned from another crime syndicate in Chicago?" Stephens asked grinning. "Those detectives are insane if they think a jury full of honorable, decent men is going to believe anything _they_ say. Besides the fact that they offered Findley and Siccaro life in prison if they accused the person who they wanted to be guilty. You and I know the Irish hate wealthy people and blame them for all their problems."

"Mr. Cornell is British and they hate them as much as the wealthy possibly even more," Bramwell pointed out.

"Yes and no doubt they will riot and cause a great damage if they become as angry as they did in July of 1863," Stephens said.

"No doubt," Bramwell replied, but he could not help thinking if the vermin of Five Points rioted again he may still be able to get the land. For now he had to concentrate on changing his writing.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma became more and more aware of the ugly mood of Five Points. Francis was right. If Bramwell was not convicted the place would explode into a mindless rage. She wrote her parents regularly, but did not tell them what was really going on. Francis walked her everywhere back and forth to the clinic, to her former building on Saturdays so she could check on the tenants, and even to Eva's on the days when she checked on the girls.

After she was finished with the girls she sat at a table in the back of the saloon with Eva waiting for Francis to come and escort her back to the clinic. A cup of tea sat in front of her as she listened to Eva talk about her dinner engagement with Julien.

"He was so polite …and such a gentleman," Eva said. "He picked me up here in the Morehouse's carriage although I'm willing to bet he didn't tell them I was his dinner guest. Morehouse Senior would probably have a conniption I imagine."

Emma smiled. "He does seem like the type that would."

"We went to dinner at a French restaurant then to the theatre to see a showing of Our American Cousin."

"I saw that at Ford's Theatre in Washington …not on the same night that President Lincoln was shot thankfully," Emma replied. "It was very amusing."

"Sara did a marvelous job on my dress and she had it done within four days too."

"I should have her make me another one," Emma said. "I only have that dress that she made me for the 4th of July. Other than that all my other dresses are drab because that what Miss Dix insisted we wear outside of the hospital."

"Why on earth?" Eva exclaimed.

"It was because a lot of Congressmen, doctors, generals, and society at large disapproved of young, unmarried ladies nursing . Miss Dix only took older women at first, but a lot of them had to resign because it was too exhausting for them. She would not take younger, unmarried women because she was afraid her critics would say they only joined the nursing corp to find a husband."

"I heard she wouldn't take any of us either no matter how desperate things got," Eva said.

Emma nodded. "Yes and there were times when things got _really_ desperate and I would have been glad for extra pairs of hands no matter who they belonged to."

"I haven't seen the detectives in here much lately. I assume I won't see too much of them until that case is settled one way or the other."

Emma nodded. "Francis is really worried about what will happen if Bramwell goes free."

"I've heard some ugly talk about it in here," Eva confirmed. "Talk of going after the coppers, wrecking down the precinct, and lynching Bramwell and the other two."

"Francis is worried that there will be a riot worse than the draft riot," Emma remarked. "He made me promise to stay in my apartment and not leave it unless he was with me. He was quite insistent about it."

"Well, he lost somebody he was supposed to be protecting earlier this year and had to be there when her parents came to identify her at the morgue. From what Kevin and Andrew said; they were really hard on him for failing to protect their daughter." Eva paused for a moment then added, "And she wasn't the only one either." She thought about Molly and Ellen. They had both been selfish bitches and didn't give a shit about Maguire so she never understood why he had been in love with either of them.

"I did not know that. He has never said anything," Emma replied.

"Well, he wants everybody to think he's really tough so don't ask him about it."

Emma shook her head and changed the subject. "Do you think Mr. Cornell will ask to see you again?" She assumed he had not slept with Eva.

"Yes, he's already asked if I was _amendable_ to another engagement with him."

"Well, that is something for you to look forward to then," Emma said. At that moment she spotted Francis coming into the saloon and stood up.

Francis came over to them. "Ready ta go back ta Dr. Freeman's?"

She nodded and took the arm he offered. As they walked back to the clinic Emma said, "Eva mentioned she has heard some ugly talk about going after the police, wrecking the precinct, and lynching the three criminals."

"Not surprised," Francis muttered.

"She was also telling me about her dinner engagement with Mrs. Morehouse's cousin, Julien."

Francis wondered how Kevin would feel about that. Even though he was with Kentagerna now; he suspected he still had feelin's for Eva. "Did it go all right? He wasn' mean towards her or anything' was he?"

"Oh no!" Emma exclaimed. "She said he was quite the gentleman …I got the impression she may have thought he was _too_ much the gentleman."

Francis chuckled. "Don' suppose she's used to that." They arrived at Dr. Freeman's clinic and Francis waited until she was safely inside before he returned to the precinct.

"The prosecutor was just here and the court date's been set for Bramwell's trial," Kevin announced as he walked in.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained in the writing of this fiction._

 **Chapter 13**

"When's it set for?" Francis asked.

"In two weeks," Kevin replied. "I'm looking forward to seeing Bramwell hang by his neck until dead."

"The judge must know about the unrest down here," Andrew said. "They don't usually schedule them that soon."

"Hopin' the greedy bastard _will_ hang," Francis said.

"He will," Kevin replied assuredly. "We got the goods on him."

As they left that evening Andrew and Francis walked as far as Dr. Freeman's clinic before splitting up. "Not so sure things is gonna turn out like Kevin thinks," Francis said.

"Yeah, the judge and the jury is gonna be from the same class of people as Major Morehouse and I can't see them convicting one of their own."

"Besides that Bramwell's probably been payin' that lawyer of his a lot of money to keep his arse out of jail since this probably ain' the first time he's done somethin' illegal and I don' think his lawyer is gonna suddenly decide he ain' worth the money."

Francis split off to go to the clinic and escort Emma home. "What's happening with Mr. Bramwell? Have you heard anything yet?" She asked.

"Matter of fact we heard today his trial date's been set. It's for two weeks from Monday."

"Well I hope he gets what is coming to him. He is as wicked as any of those people who conspired to kill President Lincoln and he should hang!" She replied vehemently.

Francis was a bit surprised by her anger, but understood it. She seen and taken care of the wounded from the explosion, many of them children, and stood by helplessly watching them die despite what she, Dr. Freeman and the other doctors had done.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell turned as he heard the door to his cell being unlocked and saw his lawyer come in. As usual they waited until the guard had gone again before speaking. "Do you have news about my trial?" Bramwell asked.

Stephens nodded. "It's set for two weeks from today," he replied.

"What is the date today?" Bramwell asked peevishly. "It always looks the same in here and I have lost complete track of the time."

"Today is September 25th."

"So October 9th then?"

"Yes," Stephens replied nodding. "Have you been doing what I asked of you?"

Bramwell nodded and picked up his pen and dipped it in the inkwell. He wrote out paragraph in the script they had decided on previously and then handed the sheet of paper to Stephens.

Stephens studied the sheet silently for a few seconds then pointed to it and replied, "Excellent! I notice you are able to write now without any hesitation as if you have written that way your entire life."

Bramwell nodded, pleased at Stephens' compliment. He picked up a sheaf of papers and gave them to Stephens. "Please dispose of these for me." They were the sheets that he had practiced on.

"I will," his lawyer replied slipping the papers into his satchel.

"And I will continue to practice this script right up until the morning of the trial."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The two weeks seem to go quickly. The detectives spent it investigating the usual round of killings, robberies, muggings, and fraudulent doings.

On the morning of October 9th Kevin and Andrew were leaving for the courthouse while Francis stayed at the precinct to hold down the fort. "Don' think that prosecutor wants to see me face again anyway," he muttered to Andrew.

Andrew thought probably Francis never wanted to see the inside of another courtroom for any reason either.

Although Kevin and Andrew arrived at the courthouse early there was still a crowd, many from Five Points, gathered outside. A loud murmur arose when the crowd spotted the two detectives from the 6th Precinct. Andrew didn't get the impression that they were there to welcome them. Many who'd had family killed were angry that two of the scum responsible for it would escape the gallows.

They went inside and seated themselves behind the prosecutor's table, figuring they would be called to give their version of the arrests of Siccaro, Findley, and Bramwell.

Looking around, Kevin spotted Mark Coddington of the _Herald Tribune_ newspaper busily scribbling in the notebook he always carried with him. He nudged Andrew and nodded towards the door where Norbert and Robert Morehouse had just walked in.

"Suppose Mr. Morehouse is interested in seeing one of his neighbors _don't_ hang," Andrew whispered. "Probably thinks it's a insult we even arrested him."

"He's gonna be disappointed then," Kevin said.

The two witnesses, Siccaro and Findley were brought in shackled and seated at the prosecutor's table. A guard stood behind each of them. Bramwell was brought in by a separate guard. but was unshackled. He was sat down at the defense table next to Stephens. Kevin spotted Arnold Gehrig, the owner of Armament Vault and his clerk sitting in back of them.

The Bailiff moved in front of the courtroom. "All rise, Courtroom Two, Honorable Judge Richard Endicott presiding."

Everybody stood as the judge entered the courtroom and sat down at his bench. "Bailiff, bring in the jury," he directed as everybody sat down again.

The bailiff led in the jury of twelve men who seated themselves in the jury box.

"Jesus! They all look like Major Morehouse and his father," Andrew whispered to Kevin.

"Probably all neighbors," Kevin whispered back.

"But you can bet they don't all think the same as the major," Andrew muttered.

"Mr Egan, you may proceed with your first witness."

"The court calls Mr. Julius Siccaro to the stand," the Bailiff announced.

Siccaro, escorted by a guard took a seat in the witness box. After he was sworn in, Egan walked up to him. "Mr. Siccaro tell us how you came to be working for Mr. Findley."

"The bosses chose me 'cause they knew I'd been born here. Moved to Illinois when I was a kid 'cause my father had worked in a winery when we lived in Italy and wanted to try to grow grapes and start his own winery. Didn't work out too well. Shoulda gone to California instead. Anyway the bosses got a telegram from Findley saying he needed three experienced men who would would _do_ anything. They chose me and I chose Gowdy and Laffey. Big mistake on my part. Gowdy was a coward and Laffey liked killing too much."

"Did Mr. Findley tell you what you would be doing?"

"Nah ...he just sent us to Gramercy Park to meet with this Mr. Cornelius the next morning."

"And is this Mr. Cornelius in this room?" Egan asked.

"That's him over there," Siccaro said, motioning at Bramwell with his manacled hands.

"Let the court show that Mr. Siccaro has identified Alcott Bentley Bramwell as Mr. Cornelius." He turned back to Siccaro. "And did Mr. Bramwell tell you the reason for needing _experienced men who were willing to do anything_?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted the land in Five Points and he wanted us to get rid of the people that lived there anyway we could; he said he didn't care how we did it. He was gonna pay us each $10,000 for the job.

"And was dynamiting Five Points your only attempt to remove the inhabitants of Five Points?"

"Nah! Findley had a couple of people he was mad at and wanted revenge on them so we said we'd take care of them for free if he'd be sure to tell our bosses we done a really good job. One person had worked for this General Donovan, posing as a real estate guy, and buying properties up in Five Points for that aqueduct Donovan wanted to build. Findley had bought some property too, thinking that Donovan would have to buy it from him and pay any price he wanted, but then Sutton spilled his guts to that copper over there ..." he nodded at Kevin. "And the whole scheme sank faster than a leaking rowboat. Eva Heissen was the other one. She refused to pay Findley "insurance" money and so she needed a lesson. Findley forgot to tell us she was particularly friendly with the coppers or we'd of let the whore be. Anyway the killings was brutal and it seemed to scare people real bad which meant more business for Findley."

"Just for clarification purposes ...who killed Mr. Sutton and the prostitute who went by the name of Lola?"

"Gowdy killed Sutton and Laffey killed the whore."

"And where were you while this was going on?"

"Somebody had to be the lookout," Siccaro answered with a disinterested shrug.

"What did your next attempt involve?"

"We tried to start a war between the two biggest gangs; we'd heard they hated each other and fought to the death. Figured people would move if it got real bloody and regular people started getting killed."

"That would be the Dead Rabbits and the Bowery Boys then?"

"Yeah ...Laffey got the idea of killing somebody from one of the gangs and making it look as if the other gang done it."

'But it didn't succeed did it?"

"Nah! Those damn coppers warned the gang leaders about us so we couldn't do nothing."

"And what was Mr. Bramwell's reaction to these failed attempts?"

"Well he weren't pleased that's for sure. He told us he didn't care what we did; he just wanted all the filth and vermin removed from Five Points."

"Good thing Francis ain't here," Andrew whispered. "You and me be sitting on him right now!"

Kevin nodded. Francis had a bad temper and would have gone off like a lit keg of gunpowder at Bramwell's remark.

"And that's when you decided to use dynamite in Five Points?" Egan asked.

"Yeah, it was Gowdy's idea. He said we could probably get it cheap since the war was over and the munition dealers couldn't sell to both sides anymore. We bought it from armament dealers all over the state. I said we shouldn't buy too much from one dealer 'cause that might attract unwanted attention. So we bought some from dealers in Buffalo and White Plains and from a dealer here in the city."

"Armament Vault?"

Siccaro nodded. "Yeah that was the name of the place here. We stored the dynamite in a warehouse in Brooklyn where we was staying in a rooming house 'cause we knew the coppers in Five Points didn't have no authority over there. We planted the dynamite in the early morning hours of July 4th. A couple of men spotted us, but Laffey killed 'em. We waited 'til it was dark and the fireworks had started and lit the fuses. We'd also rigged smaller explosive devices to deliver printed warnings to the survivors to get out or die. Once we lit the fuses we got out of there and didn't look back."

"Is this is what you're referring to?" Egan asked, handing him one of the fliers.

"Yeah."

"Was Mr. Bramwell pleased with your action?"

"He was grinning ear to ear and told us to keep up the good work."

"What did you and the other two men do next?"

"We came over at night and tossed sticks of lit dynamite to keep the people afraid enough to leave. We almost got caught one night when we mistakenly dynamited where one of those copper's lived. Two of them shot at us and just missed hitting us. The next night we decided to lay low, but the third night we came across earlier than we had before and started tossing the dynamite. Those copper's trapped us in Five Points and we didn't have a way out. Laffey came up with the idea of teaching those copper's a lesson by dynamiting the 6th Precinct. We were on the alley side and started tossing the dynamite through the window. I told him he wasn't throwing it hard enough so it got far enough inside, but he wouldn't listen and his next throw blew out the wall and he got killed by a big chunk of granite falling on him and I ended up with a glass knife sticking out of my back."

"No more questions Your Honor," Egan said.

"Any questions for the witness Mr. Stephens," Judge Endicott asked.

"Yes Your Honor," Stephens replied. He walked over to Siccaro. "Did this Mr. Cornelius ever specifically order you to dynamite Five Points?"

"No, but he weren't pleased nothing else we tried was working."

"So planting dynamite and exploding it on the evening of the 4th was strictly your idea?

"Well ...it was Gowdy's, but Mr. Cornelius was as pleased as a snake that just caught a big, juicy rat when we saw him the next morning."

Stephens started back towards the defense table then stopped, turned, and asked, "What did the detectives offer you for accusing Mr. Bramwell of this horrible deed?"

"They offered me life in prison ..." A loud murmur rose in the courtroom, but Judge Endicott banged his gavel and said, "Order in the court.

"No further questions Your Honor," Stephens said.

"Redirect, Mr. Egan?"

Egan stood. "You're certain that the man you met in Gramercy Park and who you knew as Mr. Cornelius is Mr. Bramwell?"

"Certain of it," Siccaro said.

"No more questions Your Honor."

"Witness may step down. Mr. Egan, call your next witness."

"The court calls Arnold Gehrig to the stand."

Mr. Gehrig was sworn in and seated himself in the witness box. "You are Arnold Gehrig, owner of the Armament Vault on Grand Ave here in the city?"

"I am."

"Will you tell us about the events that happened on June 13th of this year?"

"Yes. Three men came into my business and told my clerk they wished to purchase 30 crates of dynamite. Each crate contains 100 sticks. My clerk went and got me as I had told him I would handle the large purchases. The men introduced themselves as Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones, and Mr. Brown. I asked them what they were needing that much dynamite for and they explained that they had a construction business and had secured a contract with the Union Pacific Railroad to work on the transcontinental railroad and they would be taking the dynamite out west."

"Are any of the men who you saw in your business in this courtroom today?"

Gehrig nodded. "Yes. Mr. Brown is seated over there," he replied pointing at Siccaro.

"It didn't seem strange to you that they were calling themselves Smith, Jones, and Brown?"

"No. The only thing I was concerned about was that they might be possible Confederate agents, but since none of them had a southern accent I sold them the dynamite."

"No further questions Your Honor," Egan said.

"Mr. Stephens?"

Stephens stood up. "Did you at anytime during this transaction hear the name of either Cornelius or Bramwell mentioned?

"No I did not, Sir."

"No further questions Your Honor," Stephens said sitting down again.

"Witness is dismissed," Judge Endicott said.

The next witness was Isiah Dobbins who was Gehrig's clerk. He testified to the same story as his boss and identified Siccaro as one of the men who had come into Armament Vault on June 13th.

Stephens asked the same question that he had Gehrig, "Mr. Dobbins, did you at anytime hear either the name Cornelius or Bramwell mentioned?"

"Absolutely not," Dobbins replied.

"No further questions Your Honor," Stephens said in a bored tone of voice.

"Witness may step down. Bailiff, call the next witness," Judge Endicott directed.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis was working on updating one of the unsolved cases the detectives were working on when there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see Officer Schwartz standing in the doorway. "There's a kid here to see you, Detective."

"Send him in," Francis replied.

A few seconds later a kid of about 12 came into the office holding a note. Francis took the note and flipped him a $.50 cent piece. He read the note then put on his coat and hat, stopping at the desk on his way out of the precinct. "Goin' ta meet with one of me contacts."

He went down the front steps and turned down the street where he always met his informant. This was the first time he'd meet his contact alone since being hit over his head so his senses were on hyper alert as he walked down the street. He spotted his contact and moved over to him, leaning casually against the wall. "So what's this important information you have for me?"

He grinned. "Found out this Bramwell character contacted Clement Ticeson to get more men for him. Heard he paid Ticeson a $50,000 fee."

Francis whistled. The coppers knew Ticeson. He ran the second biggest criminal organization in Five Points. "Bramwell's either stupid or greedy!"

"Both I'm thinkin'. Also heard Ticeson's taken over Findley's operation and combined it with his."

"Yeah, we figured he was the most likely one ta take it over, but we figured it'd be after alotta bloodshed ," Francis replied. "At least now we won' have ta worry about a war over Findley's assets."

His contact nodded at him, preparing to take his leave and Francis said, "Watch your back."

"Always do," he replied and disappeared back down the alley juncture.

Francis went back up the street, paying attention to everything on his sides and backside. When he reached the precinct he nodded at the desk sergeant and went back into the office. He tossed his hat on his desk, took off his suit coat and sat down. He wondered if there was some way ta get Ticeson to testify, but maybe it wouldn' do any good. With Bramwell in prison his lawyer would probably just claim somebody was posin' as him and use that as a reason for Bramwell ta be freed. Somebody musta posed as him with Findley too.

 **~*~*Page Break ~*~***

"The court calls Ned Findley to the stand," The Bailiff called.

Findley stood and the guard helped him to the witness box. After he was sworn in he sat down.

Egan stood in front of him. "Mr. Findley, what is your connection to Mr. Bramwell?"

"He sent one of his servants with a note asking me to meet with him in Gramercy Park the next morning at ten o'clock to discuss a _business venture_ that would profit us both handsomely is how he put it."

"Is the man whom you met with in this room?"

"Yup! Right over there," Findley answered motioning at Bramwell. "Only he was calling himself Mr. Cornelius then."

"What did he want when you met with him?"

He said he wanted me to find him men who'd do _anything_. I got connections with most of the organizations clear to the west coast," Findley bragged.

"Findley must still think he's in business," Andrew muttered to Kevin. "Musta not dawned on him yet that he's gonna be in jail for the rest of his life."

"That would be crime organizations that you're referring to?" Egan asked for clarification.

"'Course," Findley replied.

"Did the men report back to you and tell you what Mr. Bramwell required them to do?"

"Nah. Once I send them off on whatever the business is, it's between them and the person who hired 'em."

"Did you ever personally speak to Mr. Bramwell again?"

Findley nodded. "He got hold of me after the men didn't show up for their regular meeting with him. By that time I'd heard about the 6th Precinct being dynamited and figured it'd been them that done it so I figured they was either dead or in jail." He chortled. "Turns I was right on both counts!"

"No more questions Your Honor," Egan said.

"Do you wish to cross exam, Mr. Stephens?"

Stephens nodded. "Yes, Your Honor." He got up and practically strutted over to the witness box. "Did this Mr. Cornelius ever tell you he was planning to use the men to dynamite Five Points?"

Findley shook his head. "Nope. I never ask what they want the men for and once I send them my job is done and whatever they do I don't know or care about. It's safer that way."

"In other words somebody else posing as Mr. Bramwell could have met with the men and you would have never known?"

Findley shrugged. "Well no …don't see how I coulda."

"What's he trying to get at?" Kevin muttered to Andrew.

"Sounds like he's trying to muddy the water ...make it look like Bramwell was set up to the jury," Andrew said.

"One final question. What did the detectives offer you for your testimony against Mr. Bramwell?"

"The coppers told me if I told 'em who was behind the July 4th explosion I'd get life in prison instead of hangin'."

"No more questions Your Honor. I move that these charges be dismissed on the ground of both witnesses being influenced by the offers of life in prison rather than hanging to accuse Mr. Bramwell of this terrible deed."

"What!" Kevin yelled standing up as the murmur once again rose in the courtroom.

"Silence!" Endicott said loudly, banging his gavel. "Order in the court!"

Bramwell was sitting at the defense table smiling smugly.

"Court is dismissed for today. We will resume at 9:00 tomorrow. Mr. Egan, Mr. Stephens, you will meet with me in my office."

As the courtroom cleared out Coddington walked over to Kevin and Andrew notebook in hand. "It seems to me it was a draw today. Mr. Stephens was adequately able to counter the testimony of your witnesses."

"No comment," Kevin said shoving past him with Andrew following. He gave Coddington a dirty look as he passed.

"That's what will be on the front page of the afternoon Herald Tribune," Andrew grumbled. "That we can't make a strong case for Bramwell being guilty."

When they came into their office, Francis looked up. "How'd it go?"

Kevin sat down at the edge of his desk and tossed his hat down. "Not good. Coddington was right about it being a draw. Stephens was able to counter whatever Siccaro and Findley said."

"Yeah and put doubt in the jury's minds," Andrew added as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I got somethin' today from my contact that might help in convictin' Bramwell," Francis revealed.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"He heard that Bramwell paid Clement Ticeson about gettin' him more men. Paid him $50,000 for it in fact."

"No shite," Andrew said.

"No. Also heard Ticeson's taken over Findley's operation and combined it with his own without any bloodshed too."

"If we could find a way to get Ticeson in here ..." Kevin said.

"Maybe we can drag him in here on suspicion of a crime," Andrew suggested. "Jesus H. Christ! We have enough unsolved crimes that we ought to be able to connect him to something."

"But he wouldn' tell us about Bramwell with him bein' on trial anyway," Francis replied with a shrug. "If he's smart he'll wanna stay as far away from Bramwell as possible."

"You're probably right," Kevin said. He slammed his hand down on his desk. "Damn!"

The afternoon wore on with the usual flow of people in to report they'd been personally robbed or their residence had been burglarized etc.. It was getting on five when Captain Sullivan came into their office with a rolled up newspaper under his arm. "I don't suppose you gentlemen have seen the latest edition of the Herald Tribune?"

"No," Kevin replied. "Why?"

"This is why," Sullivan said holding up the paper whose headlines blared: _**First Day of Trial Fails to Connect Bramwell to July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Explosion!**_ A secondary smaller headline under it read: _**Did the Police Rush to Judgment?**_ The byline was Mark Coddington's.

"Shite!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Exactly Detective," Sullivan agreed. "And that is exactly what it will appear to anybody uptown reading this. I really don't want a visit from a delegation of uptowners complaining that the police of the 6th Precinct have their knives out for them. I'm going to have to explain this debacle to Mr. Eustace as it is." He tossed the paper on Francis' desk and left, letting the door slam behind him.

"Sully's really mad! You can practically see the steam coming out of his ears!" Andrew said.

"Shoulda kept those pictures of Coddington and the dark prostitutes maybe ..." Francis muttered.

"We still got that ledger," Kevin said. "Stephens can't deny the writing's Bramwell's no matter what."

At five o'clock Francis stopped at Dr. Freeman's clinic to pick up Emma and walk her home. "I saw the Herald Tribune and it does not seem like things went well in court today."

"Chief Sullivan wasn' pleased either," Francis said. "But Egan hasn' used the strongest evidence yet so that could be a turnin' point."

"Hopefully," Emma replied. "Because Five Points has not recovered fully from the last riot from what I am able to tell."

Francis nodded. "That's true enough." He paused. "Been meanin' to tell you that you should buy food and anythin' else you might need in case there is a riot 'cause the stores and restaurants will be closed down."

Emma's face took on a worried expression. "I will not be able to hold clinic for the women and children in my old building or bring them extra food, will I?"

"No ...ya can't be runnin' around in the middle of a riot especially with food. People are angry and get real mean and don' care who they hurt or for what reason."

Emma nodded. "I understand. Maybe for the next few weeks I should buy tins of food so they will have something to eat and feed their children."

"It's probably a good idea," Francis replied as they reached their building. He opened the door for her and escorted her to her apartment before goin' up to his."

"Thank you, Francis," Emma said. "Without your street savvy, Lord knows what might have happened to me."

"You're welcome, Miss Stirling," he replied.

Emma made a face. "Francis, I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Emma."

"Didn' want ya to think I was assumin' a privilege I didn' have," Francis said.

"You did not and I would prefer you call me Emma," she answered.

"All right then ...Emma."

"I will see you in the morning then."

Francis nodded and went upstairs.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Stephens and Bramwell sat in his cell toasting each other with glasses of whiskey. "While the judge dismissed my motion, I do think he's skeptical about the prosecutor's case against you. Also I think I have put some serious doubts in the minds of the jury," Stephens said raising his glass.

"And once the judge and jury see that my writing does not match the writing in the ledger, there's no doubt the judge will have to declare a mistrial," Bramwell replied raising his glass up. They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

Bramwell set his glass down. "When this is over I am going to sue the 6th Precinct for defamation of my good character."

"And I will be happy to file the suit for you," Stephens replied raising his glass again.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Julian was over at the Morehouse's manor for dinner. Norbert was discussing the trial. "It does not appear that your acquaintances at the precinct have a very strong case against Mr. Bramwell."

"It was only the first day, Father. Give them a chance," Robert replied.

Julian shook his head. "It is hard for me to believe that Mr. Bramwell did this terrible thing. Lord Smethwick thought so very highly of him."

"He probably only knew him through his father and through his letters," Robert pointed out. "I'm sure his father was very proud of him and what your former employer knew of him through his letters his avarice may not have been as overwhelming as it is now."

"Wanting to acquire more wealth is not necessarily avaricious," Norbert said.

"It is when it becomes more important than people's lives," Robert argued.

"You know as well as I do that a great many people down there are nothing but thieves and murderers and their deaths were no loss," Norbert snapped.

"You mean compared to the thieves up here such as James Fisk and Jay Gould or murderers like Bramwell?" Robert countered.

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth said sharply. "May I remind you that we have a dinner guest."

"Of course Elizabeth," Norbert said then nodded at Julien. "Apologies."

"Sorry," Robert said but continued to glare angrily at his father.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"The story in the paper yesterday doesn't sound like it bodes well for the outcome of the trial," Sara said as she plated their breakfast the next morning and set them on the kitchen table. "But then that's not unusual. Nobody ever seems to believe the wealthy can ever do anything bad."

"It's true if you're only looking at it from the point of view that they're able to hire the best legal representation," Matthew replied. "But it's the jury who decides the outcome of the case not the prosecutor or the defense."

"Mr. Egan doesn't seem to have made a firm case so far," Sara pointed out.

"It was only the first day of the trial and I'm sure he saving his strongest evidence for later."

"Let just hope it's not _too_ late."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Court adjourned at 9:00 the next morning, Kevin was the first witness called by the Prosecution. He took the stand, was sworn in, and sat down.

"Detective Corcoran, could you tell us a little about yourself? Egan requested.

"I came to New York from Ireland at the age of nine. I was a boxer for a few years then I joined the coppers over ten years ago. I started out as a patrolman and rose to the rank of detective. I volunteered to fight in the Civil War and my regiment was sent back to New York by President Lincoln in July of 1863 to help put down the draft riot. I was mustered out after the Battle of the Wilderness in 1864."

"How did you proceed in arresting Mr. Bramwell for that terrible explosion that killed over one hundred people on July 4th of this year?"

"We had a vague description of three men from one of our contacts ...strangers. At first they were only wanted for the killings at Eva's Paradise, but they started stirring up trouble."

"Between the gangs for instance?"

"Yeah, but we headed that off. We got more information from a contact that three men were buying dynamite from arms dealers all over the state. We discovered that they'd bought dynamite from a local arms dealer here and talked to him. From what he and his clerk told us the men had a lotta money to spend so we suspected it was somebody wealthy who wanted the land down here. It wasn't the first time that happened either."

"What did you do next?"

"We checked with one of our sources who knows how people up there make their money and Bramwell's name came up at the top of the list. We had some unexpected luck when the killers tried to dynamite the precinct and ended up dead and injured. Siccaro pointed us at Bramwell, who used the name Cornelius, and Findley. Findley also accused Cornelius/Bramwell. We got a warrant from Judge Fontaine, searched his house, and arrested him based on a ledger we found in his safe."

"No further questions Your Honor," Egan said.

"Mr. Stephens?"

Stephens stood. "Detective Corcoran, who is this _source who knows how people up there make their money?"_

Andrew unwittingly flinched upon hearing the question. They couldn't reveal the major's name.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is credited to its creators, Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and to BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained in the writing of this fiction._

 **A/N:** _I was not able to find out for sure whether a person can change their handwriting, but graphanalysis_ _did not exist in 1865._

 **Chapter 14**

Kevin smiled at Stephens and shrugged. "Sorry, but we never reveal the names of our contacts. Could put their lives in danger, you know? Besides a lot use aliases so we don't know their Christian names. They're a valuable part of solving crimes and we couldn't do without them."

"So you cannot tell me anything about this source?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nope."

"But you believe this person to be honest I take it? He would not lie to you because he dislikes wealthy people or possibly he works uptown in some capacity and has a grudge against a wealthy employer?"

"He's always given us solid information," Kevin replied.

Seeing he couldn't rattle Kevin, Stephens gave up and said, "No further questions, Your Honor."

Andrew was called up to the stand and said the same thing as Kevin, but added, "Most of our informants don't wanna be seen coming into the precinct so they send a kid with a note and we meet them elsewhere."

"What about the man who opened Mr. Bramwell's safe?" Stephens asked.

"He used to be with the guys that investigate burgalries," Andrew said. He wasn't lying. Francis had started out as a .patrolmen dealing mainly with burgalries where his safecracking talents had been highly prized. "We figured Bramwell wouldn't open his safe on his own."

Stephens seem to realize he was getting into deep water and said, "No further questions, Your Honor."

Mr Egan came back up to the witness stand. "Detective O'Brien, what did you find when you opened the safe?"

"We found three ledgers. Two of them were just ordinary ledgers, but the third one had the names of Findley and Siccaro in it, supplies that he's bought for 'em, and the amounts of money he was paying 'em."

Egan picked up the ledger that was lying on the presecutor's table. "Is this the ledger you took out of Mr. Bramwell's safe?"

Andrew nodded and replied. "That's it."

"l want this ledger to be entered as evidence, Your Honor."

The Bailiff took the ledger and Judge Endicott nodded, "So entered."

"I have not had a chance to examine that ledger Your Honor," Stephens objected. "How can I offer my client a full defense without seeing all the evidence against him?"

"You may examine the ledger when court is adjourned and in the presence of the Bailiff and myself," Endicott responded.

"Fine. Thank you, Your Honor," Stephens replied.

When court was adjourned for the day, Kevin and Andrew made their way through the crowd outside the courthouse. It had grown since the day before.

"You did good keeping Francis out of this," Kevin said.

"I was kinda skating 'round the edges there," Andrew confessed. "But nothing I said were a lie." He shook his head. "If Stephens had treated Francis like he done us, Francis probably woulda pulled his gun on him."

"That's a fact," Kevin said chuckling.

Andrew saw Coddington leaving the courthouse and said, "I wonder what Coddington'll write in the Herald Tribune today."

Kevin shrugged. "I think we had a better showing today than yesterday so m **a** ybe it won't be too bad."

Shortly after four Robert arrived. "I want to thank you for keeping my name out of things although I do believe my father is suspicious."

Kevin shrugged. "It wasn't a problem and you don't owe me any thanks."

"Is he siding with Bramwell?" Andrew asked in amazement.

"Many people in my area of town have been distrustful ever since the draft riots I'm afraid," Robert replied in a regretful tone.

Chief Sullivan came in holding up a copy of the Herald Tribune. "Now this is the kind of headline I want to see." The Herald Tribune's headline he held up read, **_6th_ _Precinc_ _t_ _Detectives_ _Save_ _the Day_** _ **!** _ A smaller secondary headline stated, _**Detectives Corcoran and O'Brien Save Prosecution's Case**_ **.** The byline was again Mark Coddington's.

"Tomorrow Egan's gonna get into more with that ledger," Andrew remarked. "I wanna see Bramwell's face then."

Francis came in at that moment and looked surprised to see Major Morehouse and Captain Sullivan. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, just celebrating that Bramwell's trial went better today than yesterday," Andrew said.

"Good," Francis replied, taking off his hat and tossing it on his desk. "Just been checking with me contacts ta make sure there's nothin' goin' on. Makin' sure the Bowery Boys and the Rabbits ain't plannin' nothin'. Be like them ta start fightin' 'cause everybody's attention on Bramwell's trial."

"I'm glad to hear there nothing else stirring. Lord knows we do not need the Bowery Boys and the Rabbits going at each other!" Sullivan said. "Keep checking on things," he directed Maguire.

Francis nodded and sat down behind his desk. "So what happened in court today?"

Andrew chuckled. "Stephens tried to get Kevin to admit that we chose Bramwell because he's rich."

"Trying to make it sound like we made up a case against Bramwell because we hate rich people," Kevin said.

"There is a lot about rich people _to_ hate when you consider people such as Joseph Gould, James Fisk Jr., and Cornelius Vanderbilt," Robert said. He picked up his hat. "I had better be returning home. I believe Elizabeth is planning another benefit ball in the not so distant future and we may need your help again in guarding against theives."

"Just put in a request to Sullivan," Kevin said. Robert nodded and left.

"It didn' sound like Ticeson was up to no good either," Francis said. "He must be keepin' his head low so he don' end up in jail beside Findley or else he's thinkin' nobody knows about the $50,000 he took to get Bramwell more killers."

"Bramwell ain't gonna sue him to get it back that's for sure," Andrew stated, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, so he made $50,000 without doing anythin'," Francis added. "Nothin' to complain about there."

"We need to clean that organization up once Bramwell hangs," Kevin said. "They've had free run of Five Points for too long."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Matthew was experimenting with his formula for cleaning the water that supplied the Leonard Street tenement. He had bought two strings of garlic from an Italian grocer and had them hanging in the office. The office smelled pungently of garlic. He was hoping if he allowed the garlic mold to get even stronger it would kill the bacillus in the water in a shorter time and could be possibly get strong enough so it could be dumped into the source water of the tenement and sterilize it permanently.

Sara came into the room, carrying her basket containing her measuring tape, material samples, and dress patterns. "Whew! It smells in here the way Mama Cherie's cabin used to." Mama Cherie had been a slave on the same plantation as them who had been brought from New Orleans."

"She taught me a lot about herbs," Matthew remarked. "It's going to smell like this for awhile, I'm afraid." He looked up from his microscope. "Where are you off to?"

"I have an appointment with a Mrs. Tinderwell for a fashion consultation. She's apparently a friend of Mrs. Von Laytonberg's. She lives a block past the Morehouse Manor."

"All right," Matthew replied and nodded. "Be careful."

Sara kissed his cheek. "I should be back in an hour or so."

"I'll come looking for you if you're not," Matthew replied.

Sara laughed, smiled, and waved as she went out the door. Emma came in a few minutes later from her weekly check up of the girls at Eva's Paradise.

"Everything all right at Miss Heissen's?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, no problem with the girls except for a couple of them are having some problems with painful monthlies. I recommended drinking Chamomile or Ginger tea three times a day as that was what Dr. Blackwell always recommended."

"That is an excellent solution. I'm a great believer in herbal teas myself."

"Yes, I noticed the nettles yoiu have hanging by the window. Miss Dix told us to use them for the soldiers when they were suffering from bad coughing spells so they woul not be coughing so hard they tore out their stitches."

"Yes, I recommend it for people suffering from unrelieved coughing. I used to prescribe it for my mentor, Dr Hegel, who suffered from consumption."

"I also checked on Matthew and he is fine. He has gained a couple more pounds I'm guessing."

"We will need to keep a close eye on him as Miss Hessien did tell me her younger brother died of some sort of wasting illness at nine."

Emma nodded. "It is good that she told you so you can watch him more carefully." She sighed. "Detective Maguire is still worried about the possibility of a riot if Bramwell is allowed to go free."

"I'm sincerely hoping it won't come to that. I fear what it might do to Sara. She's come so far and now her business is thriving from all these orders uptown and she's even going to their homes to consult on their dresses. I'm immensely proud of her for going forward in spite of her fear that was the result of the draft riot when her brother were killed right in front of her."

"I can't even begin to imagine how she could recover from something so horrible," Emma replied.

"She had help from many people and their help was a great blessing."

"I need to make an appointment with Sara to make another dress for me too," Emma said.

"She's hired two more women as seamstresses in addition to the two she's already hired since she is getting so much business now."

"I will make an appointment with her as soon as she returns," Emma decided. She also decided she would wire her mother about sending one of her really fancy dresses just in case she needed it.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"Robert, I have been pondering something," Elizabeth said as she lay on the couch in front of the fireplace in the study.

"I suspected you have been," Robert answered. "What is it that troubles you, my dear?"

"Am I right in assuming that the Negro Civil War veterans are not eligible for the same pension that other Civil War veterans receive?"

Robert shook his head. "No, they are not currently eligible, but I think there is an intent in Congress to change that."

"But that may take two or three years! What are they supposed to do in the meantime?"

"I am guessing you have an idea," Robert replied with a smile.

"I spoke with Reverend Garland recently and he was telling me about the plight of the Negro Civil War veterans. He said many of them do not have any money especially the ones who were permanently injured. Many do not have any kind of training because they escaped from a plantation where they were field hands before. He has been trying to help them however much he is able to, but his resources are not inexhaustable."

"And you want to be able to increase his supply of funds," Robert guessed.

"Yes, I was thinking of the possibility of having another ball to fund Reverend Garland's efforts. People were so generous last year and I think they will be again."

"And I'm sure if you charm Captain Sullivan he will be more than happy to provide the coppers to keep any thieves at bay," he replied with a smile.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis stood outside Dr. Freeman's clinic waiting to escort Emma home. He was reading the front page of the Herald Tribune as he waited.

"Hello Francis," Emma said coming up to him.

Hello Mi ...Emma. Are you ready ta go?"

She nodded and then pointed at the paper. "It appears that Bramwell's trial went better today for the prosecution."

"Both Kevin and Andrew thought it did and tomorrow the prosecutor's gonna have the ledger we found in Bramwell's safe."

"How come you are not testifying in court?" Emma asked. "Since you were one of the ones who found his ledger."

Francis almost choked at her question then quickly said, "Well, I volunteered ta stay at the precinct since my testimony woulda been the same as Kevin's and Andrew's. 'Sides they know I don't like sittin' in court, waitin' around ta testify, and 'sides that I wouldn' be able to escort you if I got tied up in court and I did promise your da I'd look out for ya."

"Well, I am glad you decided to stay at the precinct then," Emma replied, taking his arm.

Francis gave a quiet sigh of relief that she'd accepted his explanation. He couldna .told her it was 'cause the prosecutor never wanted ta see his face again or tell her bein' in a courtroom again would guarantee him nightmares.

"I'm having Sara make me another dress, but you _will_ have to ask me out to see it," she teased.

"Bein' seen with a copper, and an Irish one at that, ain't gonna do your reputation much good," Francis replied.

"I have already told you since I started working for Dr. Freeman and looking after Eva's girls I really don't have a reputation anymore to worry about and my reputation in Washington isn't all that pristine either since I chose to join Miss Dix's nursing corp. The neighbors in our building do not seem to hold it against me though. Mrs. O' Shaughnessy has been very kind and has shown me how to do several things."

"Think I want ta wait until after Bramwell's trial and he's locked up until he hangs," Francis said. He shrugged trying ta chase away the bad feelin' that settled in his chest. "Just gotta a feelin' Bramwell's lawyer is gonna pull somethin' shady."

"If he works for Bramwell and there is a great deal of money involved I am sure he will try everything possible, but it does not mean he is going to walk free."

"If he does and he isn' hung by a buncha vigilantes first thin' then Kevin, Andrew, and me'll be on him like flies ...on a horse. He won't be able ta take a piss ... sorry!" Francis said awkwardly his face flushing. He kept forgettin' he was around a lady and not one of Eva's girls.

Emma waved her hand. "I worked around soldiers for two years so I doubt there is anything I have not heard before."

"I was gonna say he won' be able to do _anythin''_ without us knowing about it."

"It is good you do have a plan in case he is freed."

"Yeah, unless there's a riot if he goes free," Francis said. "Then we'll end up having ta keep the rioters in Five Points; keep 'em from goin' uptown ta get their revenge."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Stephens and Bramwell were sitting in his cell, discussing what their actions should be taken when the ledger was presented as the prosecution main evidence tomorrow. "Now remember I will object to it being presented in court, but actually we want them to present it and I will ask them to prove it's your writing because you never saw the ledger before and were shocked that it was found in your safe and I'll ask the judge if I can present a sample of your writing, which you will write in front of him, so he can compare it to the writing in the ledger."

"We cannot accuse Mr. Cornwell of doing the deed though. He was not in my employment until after that."

"We do not need to accuse anyone else actually. That will be the authorities responsibility."

"I am sure the police will fail at that just as they will have failed to convict me," Bramwell said.

"Keep practicing your writing," Stephens advised as he picked up his satchel. "I will see you in court tomorrow morning."

Bramwell nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper and dipped his pen into the inkpot and practiced writing out the first paragraph of the Declaration of Independence since that is what he planned to write in court tomorrow to prove that it was not his writing in the ledger.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis was at this desk even before Kevin and Andrew came in. They usually checked in first at the precinct before they went to the courthouse. He heard them comin' before he saw them. Kevin was punching the air with his fist and Andrew had an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Today's the day Bramwell's going down!" Kevin exclaimed as he came into the office. "And I'm gonna be there to see it happen!"

"I'll be glad when it finally happens," Andrew said.

"Me too," Francis said. "I hope the judge orders him hung in a few days of his sentencin'. Once that bastard hangs thin's will settle down again."

"Yeah, 'cause every day when we go to the courthouse there's more and more people waiting outside," Andrew said.

"Lotta people need justice done," Francis replied. He thought about the two children Andrew and him had found dead. Their parents had been killed too they later found out. A whole family killed 'cause of Bramwell's greed.

Kevin nudged Andrew. "We'd better get going."

"Coming," Andrew replied. "See ya later, Francis."

"Good luck," Francis said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma was having a cup of tea with Eva at the saloon. "Honestly," she complained. "I told Francis if he wanted to see my new dress he would need to ask me out, but he is always so worried about my reputation. I told him I have not worried about my reputation since I joined Miss Dix's nursing corp."

Eva knew there was more to Francis pulling back then just worry about Emma's reputation. She also knew that the people who did know about Francis' past, and the majority of Five Points did, were too scared of him to say anything to Emma. She took a sip of her tea wishing it was a whiskey instead, "The Irish as you probably know are regarded by many as a plague inflicted on New York in spite of what General Meagher and his Irish Brigade did in the war."

Emma nodded. "Yes. I have seen the signs in businesses in Springfield and Washington that read "No Irish Need Apply". I took care of some of the men of the Irish Brigade after Antietam; the ones that survived the field hospital that is. They lost many men, but helped to defeat General Lee's attempt to invade and capture Washington."

"And in spite of their bravery in the war they were still treated the same when they returned not to mention the ones like Detective Corcoran who was sent by Lincoln straight from Gettysburg to put down the draft riot started by the Irish. They received nothing but scorn from their own people for doing it."

"Francis mentioned that when he was having dinner with my father and myself."

"So you can see why Detective Maguire might be overly cautious," Eva suggested. "He's never met anybody like you before."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You're rich, smart, and obviously well educated ..."

"My father is rich not me," she interrupted. "As for that education ...that consisted mainly of how to catch a man and make him a good wife. It was not at all useful when I trained under Dr. Blackwell then join the nursing corp."

"Did they ever mention sex?" Eva asked curiously.

"Heavens no!" Emma replied rolling her eyes. "Well brought up girls are not supposed to know anything about it until their wedding nights."

"Little late by then," Eva commented.

"I have learned a few things from overhearing my sisters talk and from listening to the girls here talk," Emma confessed.

"Maybe more women should listen to whores," Eva remarked thinking back to what she had said to Elizabeth when she'd come looking for Robert the morning after their wedding. "Francis will come around in his own time."

"So I should let him decide on the pace of our relationship is what you are saying?"

Eva nodded. "He's lost two women he loved and one that was under his protection and I think he's afraid to get involved in another relationship because he might lose you too."

Eva had given Emma a lot to think about.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The courtroom was filled too overflowing. Most of the people appeared to be from the Morehouse's part of town. Kevin shook his head. Not too many had much concern over the 105 dead people in Five Points even though at least 25 of them were children. They were more concerned about one of their own being accused of mass murder. He spotted Robert and Norbert coming in the courtroom and seating themselves in the back of the room.

"All rise," the Baliff called. " Courtroom Two, Honorable Judge Richard Endicott presiding."

Judge Endicott sat down. He banged his gavel and said, "Court is now in session. Mr. Egan, you've indicated to me that you are ready to close."

Egan stood up. "Yes, Your Honor. My last witness is not a person." He picked up the ledger from the table. "My final witness is this ledger found in Mr. Bramwell's safe by Detectives Corcoran and O'Brien."

"Objection, Your Honor," Stephens said standing.

"On what grounds, Mr. Stephens?"

"On the grounds that my client has never seen that ledger before and he can prove it."

A loud murmur rose in the courtroom and Judge Endicott had to bang his gavel three times and ordered the court three times to settle down before he could continue. "What proof can Mr. Bramwell offer, Sir?"

"At my suggestion, Mr. Bramwell has agreed to write a paragraph from the Declaration of Independence in the courtroom, in front of you and Mr. Egan and you can both compare it to the handwriting in the ledger."

Judge Endicott nodded and ordered his baliff to furnish Mr. Bramwell with paper, pen, and an inkwell.

"What the hell's this?" Andrew muttered to Kevin. "Course his handwriting's gonna match."

Bramwell pulled at his sleeves, dipped his pen in the inkwell and began to write, a confident look on his face. It took him about three minutes to finish writing. He waited a few minutes for it to dry then handed the paper to Stephens who handed it to the judge.

"Let me see the ledger Mr. Egan," Judge Endicott requested. "And please stand beside me and we'll both compare the writing."

Egan, his brow furrowed, handed the ledger to the judge and then came around to stand beside him. Andrew looked worried while Kevin watched the judge and the prosecutor carefully.

Judge Endicott opened the ledger to the first page and picked up the sheet of paper Bramwell had written on and held it next to the ledger's page. His eyes could be seen moving adroitly from the paper to the ledger page and back again. Egan's eyes also moved from the sheet of paper to the ledger page. His expression became more grim the longer he studied them.

Judge Endicott sat back, his face expressionless, closing the ledger and laying the paper beside it. "Court will be dismissed for an hour and will resume at eleven o'clock," he said and banged his gavel. "Mr. Egan and Mr. Stephens if you will please remain."

The court emptied and. Kevin and Andrew stopped outside the courtroom. "What the hell going on?" Andrew said to Kevin.

"If I had to guess I would say Judge Endicott is having some doubts about that ledger being Mr. Bramwell's," Norbert Morehouse replied coming up behind them.

Robert frowned at his father.

"We found it in his safe," Kevin argued. "Why would it be in there if it wasn't his?"

"Perhaps he did not know it was in there."

"The only other one that knew the combination to his safe is Julien," Robert said. "I hope you are not accusing him of this deed, Father."

"He weren't here when the explosion happened so it couldn't been him that done it," Andrew pointed out.

"Well whatever the reason, the judge is plainly having doubts," Norbert said.

The hour crawled agonizingly by. "What time is it now?" Andrew asked.

Kevin sighed and pulled out his pocket watch. "Fifteen minutes later than the last time you asked me."

At last it was eleven o'clock and the Bailiff opened the courtroom doors. They got up and went inside then settled themselves in their chairs on the prosecution side of the courtroom. The room filled up quickly. Kevin nudged Andrew and nodded towards the door where the Morehouse's were coming in.

"All rise," the Baliff called. " Courtroom Two, Honorable Judge Richard Endicott presiding."

Andrew nudged Kevin and said, "Look at Egan's face. He don't look too happy."

Everybody rose as the judge walked in and seated himself. He banged his gavel. "Court is now in session. In the matter of New York State versus Alcott Bently Bramwell I am dismissing the charges against him "

Kevin shot to his feet and shouted, "What!"

"One more outburst like that, Detective Corcoran and you will find yourself headed for jail," the judge said sternly.

Kevin dropped into his seat looking stunned.

"I am dismissing the charges because there is no firm evidence connecting Mr. Bramwell to the terrible explosions that occurred on July 4th of this year. We have one witness who claims Mr. Bramwell came to him with a request to hire men who would do anything yet he has no proof other than his word which, frankly, is not reliable. We have another witness who claims he was one of the men working for Mr. Bramwell, but admits he did not tell them to dynamite Five Points and it was strictly their idea. Mr. Gehrig and his clerk testified to the fact that Mr. Siccaro and two other men purchased dynamite from him, but neither of them can directly connect the purchase to Mr. Bramwell. Finally there is the ledger found in Mr. Bramwell's safe. On close examination and comparison of the writing in the ledger and the writing produced by Mr. Bramwell in front of this court, both Mr. Egan and myself have concluded that it does not match the writing in the ledger therefore I have no choice but to dismiss the case against Mr. Bramwell and set him free with the court's apology for any inconvenience his incarceration may have caused him." He turned to the jury. "I thank you gentleman for performing your civic duty and you are hereby dismissed." He banged his gavel and said, "Court is dismissed."

Kevin and Andrew walked out of the courtroom stunned. Mark Coddington caught up to them. "Anything to say about the judge's decision?"

"No comment Coddington," Kevin snarled.

"I can just see the goddamn headline now," Andrew muttered. "Not to mention Sullly ain't gonna be happy at all."

"Jesus!" Kevin muttered.

"Maybe we ought stop off at Eva's before we go back," Andrew suggested.

"Nah! That'll only make him madder. Like they used to tell us in the army ...best to face the enemy when you're fresh."

"Suppose so."

They arrived back at the precinct.. Francis was seated behind his desk and looked up as Kevin and Andrew came into the office. Looking at their expressions he didn' need to ask what happened. "Bramwell got off?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah the judge said none of the evidence could prove he done it."

"His lawyer had him write something and the judge and the prosecutor compared it to the ledger and said the writing didn't match," Kevin said.

Francis slapped his hand down on his desk. "Knew it! Knew his lawyer would pull some dirty trick ta get him free!"

At that moment their office door opened and slammed shut again and Chief Sullivan stood in front of the door with his arms crossed,and an angry look on his face. "Exactly when were you gentlemen planning to tell me that the judge had dismissed Mr. Bramwell's case?"

"We were just headed that way Captain," Andrew said.

"And I can hardly wait for the evening Herald Tribune to see what Mr. Coddington writes. I'm sure he's going to make the entire police department sound like a bunch of incompetent fools! Not to mention I'll probably have a parade of uptowners through my office tomorrow, complaining that we're prejudiced against them and singling them out. That is if they don't decide to let me know it at the theatre tonight! I also will have to go and explain this debacle to Mr. Eustace."

"We had a tight case," Kevin pointed out. "Even Egan agreed when he got us the warrant to search Bramwell's house."

"Why didn't you have Bramwell write out something so you could make sure it matched the writing in the ledger beforehand? You would have saved the department this embarrassment!" Sully left shaking his head and letting the door slam behind him.

"Maybe we shoulda," Andrew said.

"Wouldna mattered," Francis shrugged. "Even if it matched Stephens woulda found some way to make the judge think Bramwell didn' write it."

"Dammit!" Kevin yelled slamming his hand down on his desk.

"The thing we gotta worry about now is what people are gonna do when they they find out that nobody's gonna get punished for the deaths of their family and friends," Francis said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The Herald Tribune was just as bad as Chief Sullivan feared. The evening headline read: _**"Incompetent Police Department Attempts to Hang Innocent Man!** _ A sub headline read: _**Rush to Judgment Almost Costs Alcott Bently Bramwell His Life!** _ The byline was of course Mark Coddington's.

"I wonder if Coddington's gettin' even for Donovan blackmailin' him," Francis said.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Andrew replied throwing the paper down on his desk. "He's practically crowing here."

"What we gotta do is find stronger evidence to convict Bramwell," Kevin said.

"Can he be arrested again for the same crime?" Andrew asked.

"I talked to Egan and he said since the judge dismissed the charges we can if we were to find stronger evidence. We wouldna been able if it had gone to the jury and they found him not guilty," Kevin said in answer to Andrew's question.

"Well Ticeson ain't gonna be no better witness than Findley and Siccaro are," Francis pointed out.

"True."

"What about Mrs. Morehouse's cousin?" Andrew asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Doubt he knows anything about the dirty side of Bramwell's business."

"So we're sunk in other words?" Francis asked.

"For now," Kevin replied his eyes burning with vengeance.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Emma shook her head as she read the paper and waited for Francis. She could not believe the judge had let Bramwell walk free.

Sara came in, carrying a basket that contained groceries. "I heard people talking that Bramwell's case has been dismissed."

Emma nodded and handed her the _Herald Tribune_. Matthew looked up from his microscope. "What happened? From what Kevin said it sounded as if they had a strong case against Bramwell."

"Apparently the judge didn't think so," Sara replied. "It says here that among other things that the witnesses couldn't actually connect Bramwell to the explosions and he didn't feel their word was reliable, but the main reason for the dismissal was that the handwriting in the ledger didn't match Bramwell's handwriting."

Matthew shook his head. "I fear the ones who had family killed or were seriously injured may not take this verdict well."

Sara's expression turned haunted and fearful for a moment then she straightened up. "We will get through it no matter what happens."

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Francis was standing by the front desk the next morning talking to Stubby when suddenly a brick came flying through the glass of the front doors and took a chunk out of the wood of the desk just missing his leg. More breaking glass and another brick followed by rocks, garbage or whatever else the angry people outside could grab.

"Captain Sullivan came out of his office, glancing towards the front doors. "What in the hell is going on?" He was shocked to see there was a mob of very angry people who had gathered outside the precinct. Only the quick action of Andrew and Kevin saved him from being hit by a big rock that broke the window in the other door.

"Everybody down!" Francis yelled diving over and behind the desk.

"We want Bramwell and we want him now!" A voice screamed. "We're here to serve justice for the people of Five Points!"

Francis cursed under his breath. The voice belonged to Aidan Bourke, leader of the Dead Rabbits!

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please review._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _Copper is a credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from_ _the_ _writing of this fiction_.

 **Chapter 15**

Sullivan got up slowly. "I have to go outside and talk to them before they come in here and tear the place apart."

"You can't do that," Andrew said. "The mood they're in they might just lynch you."

"Besides we can't give them what we don't have," Kevin added. "Bramwell's at the Tombs."

"That is a very angry mob out there, Detectives, and if we do not do something immediately we will have a worse situation on our hands."

"Ya hear us?" Bourke yelled again. "Ya better bring Bramwell out or we're comin' in and gettin' him!"

"We'll go out with ya then," Francis said squatting down beside Kevin and Andrew. "Ya can' face Aidan Bourke without backup."

"All right," Sullivan said nodding. He stood and opened one of doors then took a deep breath and stepped outside. Francis, Kevin, and Andrew came out behind him. Andrew cocked his rifle and pointed it at the crowd. Kevin and Francis did the same with their guns. Francis' gun was pointed at the center of Aidan Bourke's forehead.

"Bramwell is not ..." Sullivan started to say, but the voices rose drowning him out and Bourke yelled, "You're lyin'."

"He ain't lyin'," Francis shouted. "Ya been in jail here 'nough times, Bourke, ya ought ta know prisoners waiting for trial ain' kept here."

"We're gonna search the place 'cause we don' believe ya!" Bourke shouted. He looked behind him. "Who's with me?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Voices behind him yelled, "We are!"

The mob started up the stairs and Andrew fired his rifle into the air then cocked it, pointed it at them, and asked in a menacing tone, "Who wants to die first?"

Kevin and Francis were backing him up. "How about you, Bourke?" Kevin yelled.

Bourke halted then looking around him he yelled, "We're goin' to the Tombs then and force them to give us Bramwell!"

"Fool's gonna get a lotta people killed," Francis muttered.

As the crowd followed Aidan Bourke away from the precinct, Sullivan went back inside. He went into his office and bent over his desk writing on a piece of paper and then came out again buttoning his jacket and holding his cap under his arm. "I'm going to see Superintendant Kennedy and inform him of what has happened." He motioned to Stubby. "Since you are our fastest runner, Glynn, you take this note to Mr. Eustace. Give it to him directly and only to him."

"I will Captain," Stubby said taking the note and heading out the door.

"Better take somebody to ride shotgun with you in case," Andrew said to Sullivan

Sullivan nodded and motioned to one of the other detectives. He turned to the rest of the men. "I want everybody that is able out on the streets! Once Bourke and that mob of his finds out that Bramwell's been released they're going to head uptown to his home. We cannot let them get out of Five Points!"

Everybody nodded and Sullivan left.

"You ought to send somebody to warn the Doc and the Mrs," Andrew said to Kevin.

"I'll do it," Francis said. "I gotta take Nurse Sterling home since I promised her father I'd look after her. Wonderin' if ya shouldn' have coppers guardin' Mrs. Freeman's shop. Likely ta get torched by that mob otherwise. They'll be really mad when they come back after findin' out Bramwell ain' at the Tombs either."

Kevin nodded. "Probably a good idea.

Francis drew on his suitcoat and picked up his hat. "Be back in a bit." He quickly walked to Dr. Freeman's clinic. There wasn't any patients. Emma and Matthew were in the his laboratory where Matthew was looking into his microscope. "Francis, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?" She asked coming over to him.

Francis shook his head. "Nah, we had a mob headed up by Aidan Bourke, boss of the Dead Rabbits, at the precinct just now. They're real angry and they're headed ta the Tombs. Pretty sure they have lynchin' Bramwell in mind."

"I'd better fetch Sarah from her shop," Matthew said getting up.

"I'd stay inside too 'cause we don' know what might happen 'cause Bramwell's likely been released and he's tucked away in his mansion uptown," Francis advised. "Our job is ta keep the mob from leaving Five Points no matter what."

Matthew thought for a moment then said "I should stay here in case people get hurt. Nurse Sterling, you had better go home while you can."

"Kevin's plannin' on putting coppers here and at Mrs. Freeman's shop to protect it. If ya need Nurse Sterling, send one of the copper's ta get me and I'll bring her over."

Matthew nodded and left to get Sara. Emma drew on her shawl and followed Francis outside. "I did not really think, in spite of what you said, that they would riot."

"Bourke's got a talent for gettin' people, who already feel they get the rough side of the plank, stirred up. In a way I can' blame 'em. They ain' gettin' no justice for their dead."

They arrived at the building where they both lived and he escorted Emma to her apartment. He made sure she locked her door and then, after warning the O'Shaughnessy's about the possible riot, left to return to the precinct. He knew they'd warn the rest of the residents.

Stubby and Officer Schwartz were just leaving as Francis was coming in. "We're guarding Dr. Freeman's clinic and Officers Welch and O'Malley are gonna guard Mrs. Freeman's dress shop."

Francis grinned. Welch and O'Malley were nearin' retirement and both liked their food and beers a little too much. They were better off doin' that than tryin' to stop a mob from gettin' out of Five Points. "I told Doctor Freeman if he needs Nurse Sterling ta send one of you ta let me know and I'll bring her over ta his clinic. Keep your eyes open."

"Sure thing Detective," Schwartz replied.

Kevin and Andrew were at the front desk talking about the best place to blockade the mob in. "They'll probably cut across Rabbit territory and try to go uptown that way," Kevin surmised.

"What if they go uptown right from the Tombs when they find out Bramwell was let go?" Andrew asked.

"Nah'," Francis said coming up to them. "Too many people out in the daytime that might run to the 16th for help. They'll wait 'til night. I'm thinkin' they'll go up Mulberry ta Houston then up Second Avenue ta 24th Street. Bourke will wanna avoid Bowery territory and that's the most direct way to Bramwell's without crossin' inta Bowery territory."

"So we'll need to block them on 2nd Avenue and force them back," Kevin said.

"Ain't looking forward to having to stop our own people again," Andrew said.

"I saw both men _and_ women in that mob," Kevin said. He shook his head. "Shocked to see the women."

"Lotta people are angry that there ain't gonna be no punishment for Bramwell and they're already mad about Findley and Siccaro getting life instead of hanging," Andrew answered.

Francis nodded. He thought he'd seen both Mrs. McGarvey and Mrs. Rubenstein in the mob earlier. "Hope they have the sense ta send their women home."

Captain Sullivan stumbled through the door at that moment. His face was white, he'd lost his cap, and looked really shaken. Detective O'Reilly followed him in, holding his left hand to his right arm. Blood was leaking out from between his fingers.

"What the hell happened?" Kevin asked.

"We encountered the mob that was here after seeing Superintendant Kennedy," Sullivan answered. "They were told by the guards at the Tombs that Bramwell had been freed and when they saw us they went after us; we barely made it back here in one piece!"

"Musta fired some shots," Andrew said.

O'Reilly nodded. "Just a scratch, but I swear to Jesus they're out for blood!" He shook his head. "I fired back, but with the carriage jolting so bad don't think I hit anybody."

"You better get that looked at Detective," Sullivan said. O'Reilly nodded and left. Sullivan called all the coppers together. "We need everybody here so you won't be going home tonight. Corcoran," he said nodding at Kevin and stepping out of the way.

Kevin explained what they were thinking as far as how Bourke and the mob he was leading would try to get uptown. "We'll need to block 2nd Avenue so they can't go no further."

Sullivan nodded. "Take as many men as you think you will need ..." He stopped talking as Mr. Eustace came in the door. He looked at the assembled men. "Gentlemen." He cleared his throat. "I understand from Captain Sullivan's message that Aidan Bourke has gotten people extremely agitated about Mr. Bramwell's case being dismissed. I just heard they visited the Tombs with the intent of most likely lynching him, but he was already gone."

"I was at City Hall to inform Superintendent Kennedy what was occuring and when we left the mob that was coming back from the Tombs, spotted us, and took after us. We barely got away ..." Sullivan said shaking his head.

Eustace looked around at the men. "I do not want those rioters getting out of Five Points."

Kevin spoke up. "We figure Bourke will cross Rabbit territory, go up Mulberry to Houston then up 2nd Ave to 24th Street. That's the most direct route to Bramwell's and he'll want to avoid crossing the Bowery Boys' territory.

"We can block them on 2nd Avenue and force them back," Andrew added.

"Do whatever you must to prevent them from leaving Five Points," Eustace replied.

Francis frowned. "What if we can' force 'em ta turn back?"

"Then you start shooting," Eustace answered. "You cannot allow them to burn their way uptown like they did in '63."

Francis could barely hold back his grimace at Eustace's answer. He had no problem shootin' Bourke if it came to that, but he did with the people bein' led by him because of their anger and belief that Bourke could get 'em justice for their dead. He could pretty well bet too that Eustace didn' give a shite if they burnt Five Points ta the ground.

"Captain," Eustace nodded at Sullivan and they went into his office.

The three detectives went back into their office. "So we're just supposed ta shoot our own people if we can't turn 'em back?" Francis asked. "Don't have a problem shootin' Bourke, but the rest are lettin' him lead them 'cause their angry about gettin' no justice for their dead."

"Maybe we'll be able to force 'em back and they're won't be any need for shooting," Andrew replied.

Francis snorted in reply.

"How many coppers you figure we'll need?" Andrew asked Kevin.

"Every copper that's able to stand and fire a rifle," he answered.

"We'd best go there while it's light and block 'em at 2nd Avenue 'cause they'll likely be on the move as soon as it's dark," Francis said.

"Good idea," Kevin said. "We can use the wagons to do it."

Just as the sun was starting to set, they left in two wagons. Andrew driving one with seven coppers and Kevin drove the other one with eight coppers and Francis ridding shotgun. All of them carried rifles with the exception of Francis who preferred his gun to a rifle.

They rode up Broadway and crossed Mulberry Street where they passed homes and businesses that had already been set on fire. People stood outside wringing their hands in despair as the Fire Brigade attempted to put them out.

"Looks like they started some fires already," Andrew yelled over.

"Probably people that Bourke had something against," Kevin yelled back. "He never forgets a insult."

They crossed over the Harlem Railroad tracks to Houston Street where they put the wagons tailgate to tailgate to block 2nd Avenue, stood in front of them, and waited.

"How long before they come?" One of the younger coppers asked.

"As soon as it gets dark I'm thinkin'," Francis answered as he leaned against one of the wagons, smoking a cigarette.

No sooner had the sun set completely then they saw a trail of lights from the torches and could hear the distant murmur of the mob. They could track it as it zigzagged to avoid Bowery territory, crossed Mulberry and started up Houston. "Everybody," Kevin called to get their attention. "Lock and load." He felt like he was in battle again, waiting for the Confederates to appear in his rifle site.

The mob was even bigger than it had been that morning. They stopped when they saw the wagons and 18 coppers blocking their path to Bramwell.

"So ya coppers is taking Bramwell's side and working against your own people are ya?" Bourke sneered. He had a thick coil of rope over his left shoulder. There were shouts behind him. "Hang 'em too!"

"Us coppers are upholding the law! Bramwell's gonna hang, but it's not gonna be by a bunch of vigilantes," Kevin yelled back.

"Try and stop us!" Bourke shouted. They surged foreward, but a shot fired by Andrew into the air and another by Francis at his feet stopped him. He looked up to find 17 rifles and one gun pointed at them. "I don' have a problem puttin' a bullet right between your eyes Bourke," Francis said.

Rocks and bottles suddenly started flying at them. Francis felt something clip the side of his head, but had no time to pay attention to it as the mob surged forward again. They ended up brawling with the mob. Kevin and Francis being former boxers and Andrew being so big they could hold their own although Francis counted on Kevin and Andrew to watch his left side. Some of the other coppers weren't so fortunate and were taking a beating. Andrew got free, grabbed his rifle, and fired it into the air again. "We don't want to make anybody's wife a widow but if you force us ...we will."

"You ain' gettin' past us so ya might as well go home or else you're gonna find yourselves in a box," Francis yelled.

Bourke sneered again. One of his eyes was blackening and blood dripped from his nose, but he turned and gave the signal to retreat. "We ain' finished with this," he threatened over his shoulder.

"We'll still be here if you ain'," Francis replied.

The mob turned and followed Bourke. There was a lot of mumbling and muttered threats.

Kevin, Francis, and Andrew helped the coppers to their feet. Six of them needed to see a doctor as they could see they were injured. They loaded them into one of the wagons. "Andrew, you and the others stay here just in case. Me and Francis will get some re-enforcements and come back," Kevin said.

'How come we're the only ones stopping this mob?" Andrew asked. "Why hasn't Kennedy called out any other precincts to help us?"

"You know Kennedy ain' been right in the head since he got the shite beat out of him during the draft riot. He's probably home hidin' under his bed," Francis said contemptuously. "Drop me off at my place and I'll bring over Nurse Sterling. Sure the doc's gonna need her," Francis said to Kevin as the wagon started back towards Five Points.

Kevin nodded and slapped the reins to get the horses moving faster as he was under no delusion that they'd seen the last of that mob. As they rode back they saw a lot of damage the mob had done. Kevin shook his head. He never could understand why when the Irish got angry the first damage they did was to their neighbors. He pulled up in front of Francis' building and he jumped out. "I'll wait," Kevin said.

"Nah, you'd better go on," Francis replied. "She might be asleep and she'll need ta get dressed then."

"All right," Kevin nodded.

Francis unlocked the door, went inside, and up the stairs to the 2nd floor. He knocked on Emma's door. "Nurse Sterling?"

Emma unlocked and opened her door. She was still fully dressed in one of her dull colored dresses. She looked surprised to see Francis standing outside. "Francis, what are you doing here?"

"Some coppers got hurt and Kevin's takin' 'em to Doc Freeman. Thought he might need ya."

She nodded. "Let me get my apron and my shawl." She back in a few seconds carrying her apron over her arm. "What happened to the other policemen?"

"We got inna a brawl with the mob and some of 'em got hurt. We left Andrew and the other coppers who weren't hurt at the street the mob was plannin' ta go up ta Bramwell's house."

"You've been hurt too," Emma pointed out. "There is dried blood on left side of your face and you have a cut on your left cheek."

"Yeah, felt something clip the side of me head, but didn' have time ta stop. Was probably a rock. Most of the locals know I'm blind on me left side so they always go for that side."

They made it to Doctor Freeman's office where Matthew was busy. He looked up as Emma and Francis came in. "Nurse Sterling it's good you've come. We've got a couple of serious injuries," he said. "Two men have taken quite a beating."

Emma put her apron over her head and tied it in back. She looked at Francis. "And don't you go anywhere, Detective, until I take a look at those cuts."

Francis sighed and rolled his eyes at Kevin who was grinning. "Nurse Sterling's back," he muttered. When she was through helping Matthew she made him sit down and proceeded to clean the cut on his head and the one on his cheek with whiskey that stung like hell! In Francis' opinion it was a waste of good whiskey. When she was finished she looked up at Kevin. "Are you injured, Detective?"

"My knuckles are bruised, but nothing more though," he replied.

"Hold out your hands and make a fist," she ordered. When he did so she looked them over carefully. "There does not appear to be anything broken, but you might want to soak them in cold water when you return home."

"I'll do that," Kevin replied. He motioned to Francis. "We'd better get more coppers and get back. Don't trust Bourke or that mob to stay put." He looked at Matthew. "We're gonna need to pull Glynn and Schwartz from here."

Matthew nodded. "Go ahead. We'll be all right."

Kevin and Francis went back outside. He motioned to Stubby and Schwartz. "Get in. We're going back. I don't trust Bourke or that mob."

They got into the back of the wagon. Kevin stopped at the precinct and pulled coppers from the night shift. They started back when they saw a copper riding one of the wagon horses, furiously galloping down Mulberry Street. He was a Russian immigrant who first name was Dimitry. Nobody in the precinct could pronounce his last name not even Sullivan.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He yelled pulling on the reins with all his might then yelled, "The mob come back. Detective O'Brien say I get help!" His accent was so thick and his English broken it took a few seconds for the others to understand what he was saying.

"All right," Kevin nodded. The copper turned the horse around and galloped along side of the wagon as Kevin slapped the reins to get the horses moving faster.

"What happened?" Francis asked him.

"The mob come back. Detective O'Brien say go behind wagon. He yelling they stop or we shoot. They no stop so we shoot. We no kill nobody I think. They mad then and push wagon over. Detective O'Brien see they gonna do and say go hide by trees. They set wagon on fire. Horses free and scared; one run off. Mob go up street we block so Detective O'Brien say I take horse for help."

"Ya done good," Francis said.

They could see the burning wagon from a distance. When they got there, Kevin pulled on the reins and shouted, "Andrew?"

They could see a few men lying in the road that looked as if they'd been wounded. Andrew and the other nine coppers he'd been left with came out from behind the trees. "Anybody hurt?"

Andrew shook his head. "Just them over there."

"Get in the wagon. We can get to Bramwell's before Bourke and his mob since they're on foot."

Andrew and the other coppers climbed into the wagon and Kevin slapped the reins. "How far ahead of us are they?"

"Bout ten minutes maybe," Andrew was standing up in the back right behind Kevin and Francis

"We should be able to catch up and corral them then," Kevin said slapping the reins. "Giddup!"

The wagon rattled fiercely as Kevin drove the horses to their top speed, but they soon ran into an unforeseen problem. A roadblock of furniture that had been dragged out of one of the homes on the street and set on fire. The horses reared and neighed in fright, refusing to go near the flames. "Hiyah!" Kevin yelled slapping the reins.

"They're scared of the flames," Francis yelled. He jumped down. "Everybody out!" He took off his suit jacket and threw it over one of the horses' head. "Give me your coat!" He yelled at Kevin. Kevin took it off and tossed it to Francis who used it ta cover the eyes of the other horse. "Ya gotta cover their eyes so they can' see the fire," he said. He took hold of the reins and led them and the wagon carefully around it. It was real hot about the way he imagined hell would feel when he got there. Francis came back over to Kevin and Andrew. His face was smudged with soot as was his shirt. He was coughing too.

"How'd you know that about horses?" Andrew asked.

"Worked in a stable as a kid," Francis replied. "Don' trust 'em though. Soon as your back's turned they'll kick ya."

"Should we check the house to make sure the people are all right?" Stubby asked.

"We don't have time," Kevin said.

"No tellin' how many more of these we might run inta. Bourke ain' no fool. He knows we can catch up to him and that's why he's doin' this," Francis said.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Eva sat in the back of her saloon playing a hand of poker with one of her girls. The doors had been closed and locked as Kevin had advised her. Nobody knew what was going to happen; all anybody knew was that Aidan Bourke was crazy and might burn down Five Points.

"How long are we gonna be closed?" A girl named Mona asked.

Eva shrugged. "Until Aidan Bourke's anger runs out I imagine."

"Might be a long time then," she replied. "Heard he eats little kids for breakfast."

"The coppers will get him ...you watch," a girl who went by the name of Ginny said.

."Yeah well they ain't done too good up to now," Elsie who was playing poker with Eva remarked. "Bramwell's case got thrown outta court and he's free."

"You have the money to hire a good lawyer; you go free," Eva remarked thinking of her own experience with Mr. Lovrich. Of course she'd never know how her trial might have turned out. Even with Lovrich she probably would of hung.

"Ain't right that he killed people and didn't hang," said another girl named Lizzy.

"Neither did Maguire," Mona said.

"He hasn't been around much," Lizzy remarked.

"Heard he's been seeing Nurse Sterling," Ginny said slyly.

Elsie shrugged as she threw down a card. "Ain't gonna last. Her old man's some rich top rail in Washington. He ain't gonna be too thrilled with his daughter seeing some Irish copper ...especially Maguire."

"Let just mind our own business," Eva said rather sharply.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sara stood looking out a window in the clinic. "I wonder if I can open my shop tomorrow. It seems peaceful enough, not anything like before. I've got dresses to finish and Elizabeth has told me she's planning on another benefit ball. I'm sure the ladies uptown will all want new dresses for it."

"A benefit ball for what?" Matthew asked.

"Actually its to help Reverend Garland help our Civil War veterans. You know they don't get a pension and he's been helping them with a little money and food, but the orphanage has to come first so he can't do much."

Matthew nodded. "Yes. As you know he's been sending the ones who are sick to me also. It's a sad situation as many of them ran away from the plantations to join the Union Army and fight, but they were field hands and that's the only thing they've ever done."

"Yes, and nobody in Five Points needs or would hire Negro help for their farms, but maybe ..." Sara was quiet as she considered an idea that had popped into her head.

"Maybe what?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe some of them could get jobs with J.D., picking apples. I could talk to Mr. Tommy the next time he comes to town to sell the apples."

"That's a good idea and he would pay them a fair wage to for their work," Matthew replied.

"That's what I'll do then," Sara decided.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Norbert was seated by the fire, reading the evening **_Herald Tribune_**. He lowered it as Robert and Elizabeth came into the room. Elizabeth was talking excitedly about the food and decorations she was planning for her benefit ball.

"I heard at my club this afternoon that there was a mob at the 6th Precinct this morning, throwing bricks, rocks, and any other debris they could find. Mark Coddington wrote quite an article about it in this evening's Herald Tribune."

"Was anyone hurt?" Robert asked.

"Not that I heard," Nobert said. "According to Coddington they are angry about Bramwell's case being legally dismissed and are threatening to do violence to his person."

Elizabeth paled and clutched Robert's arm. "Julien! He could be in danger!"

Robert sent a glare in his father's direction for upsetting his wife. "I'm sure it won't come to that."

"My apologies Elizabeth," Norbert said. "I did not mean to frighten you and I am sorry for upsetting you. I'm sure your cousin is fine."

Elizabeth turned widened eyes on her husband who knew what that look meant. "I'll go and make sure he's all right if it will relieve your mind."

"It will, Robert."

"I will go with you," Norbert said, putting down his paper.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Bramwell and Julien had just finished dinner and he was having an after dinner Brandy in front of the fire in his sitting room in the front of the house when he heard voices yelling loudly. He got up and peered out one of the windows to see a large mob carrying torches gathered in front his mansion. He scurried backwards quickly and a few seconds later a brick came flying through the front window where he had been standing.

"Bramwell, come out and get your justice or we're comin' in and take you!" Aidan Bourke yelled.

Bramwell turned and bumped into Julien who was just coming in to see what was going on. The butler, Charles, had also come into the room to see what was admiss. "Charles, please go out the back door, take one of the horses from the stable, and go to the 16th and let them know we need help immediately. Use the back street where the mob is not present."

Julien thought Charles looked scared out of his wits practically, but he nodded and replied calmly, "I shall, Sir, and be back as quickly as possible." He left, heading towards the kitchen.

"Mr. Cornell, you and the other staff are to lock yourselves in your rooms and do not come out again unless I call you or you hear the police."

Julien nodded and headed towards the kitchen where he figured the maid and the cook were probably having tea. He found them and told them what Mr. Bramwell had said. He ended up in the room shared by the maid and the cook because there was no time to make it upstairs to his room. They locked the door and moved a heavy dresser in front of it.

There was the sound of the front door splintering and then the mob, with Aidan Bourke in the lead, spilled into the entrance way.

 **~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"Damn it!" Kevin cursed loudly as they got back into the wagon after they'd gotten through a third fiery roadblock.

"We're within a half-mile of Bramwell's house," Andrew said. "And the rest of the way looks clear from what I can see."

"Hiyah!" Kevin yelled, slapping the reins. The wagon jolted madly and Francis, Andrew and the coppers in the back had to hang on tight.

They finally made it to Bramwell's mansion and everyone jumped out, but what they saw stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Shite!" Francis cursed loudly.

They were too late. Bramwell's body could be clearly seen hanging from a branch of a large tree in his front yard.

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please review._**


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer:**** _Copper is credited to its creators Tom Fontana and Will Rokos and BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is gained from_ _the_ _writing of this fiction_.

 ** **Chapter 16****

Kevin ducked into the bushes and they could hear him vomiting violently.

Francis looked at Andrew. "Go see ta Kevin. Me and the other coppers can get Bramwell down."

Andrew nodded. "Yeah. Probably reminded him of Ellen."

Francis winced inside at the mention of Ellen hanging herself, but his face remained expressionless. "McCubbin, Haney, there's probably a stable 'round back," he called. "See if ya can find a ladder."

They nodded and ran around towards the back of the mansion. "Stubby, Schwartz, Dimitry, and Jensen, search the house. I know he had a secretary, a butler, probably a cook and a maid too. Find me somethin' ta cover this poor blighter with too."

"Okay Detective," Stubby replied.

The two coppers, McCubbin and Haney, returned carrying a long ladder. They put it up against the tree branch next to Bramwell's body. Francis climbed up the ladder and swung his leg over the tree branch. "When I cut him loose, lower him ta the ground," he called down to the two coppers. He pulled out the knife he always kept in a sheath strapped ta his ankle. He knew a lot of coppers hid an extra gun there, but he preferred a knife. "Got him?"

"Yeah," McCubbin answered.

Francis severed the rope then climbed back down the ladder and squatted beside Bramwell where the coppers had laid him. He noiced his eyes were open, reached over, and shut them. He didn' deserve it, but Francis found himself feelin' sorry for Bramwell anyway.

Dimitry came running out of the house at that moment carrying what looked like a fancy lace tablecloth. "I find this," he said holding it out to Francis.

"That'll do," Francis said. They covered Bramwell's body with it.

At that moment there was a lot of noise as Chief Heddon and other coppers from the 16th Precinct arrived. Charles was riding behind the Black Maria and got off the horse. He approached the covered body; his face white. "Mr. Bramwell?"

Francis nodded.

"I worked for Mr. Bramwell's father and ...I watched him grow to manhood and I was proud that he had the same confidence in me as his father had," he whispered, kneeling beside the covered body.

Kevin and Andrew came over. Kevin's face was pale.

"What happened here?" Chief Heddon demanded. "You people were supposed to protect Mr. Bramwell from that mob of Irish barbarians!"

Kevin didn't like his tone or words and snapped, "Where were you and your coppers? You're supposed to be protecting up here and you didn't!"

Four people came out of the house followed by Stubby, Schwartz, and Jensen. "Found these people, Detectives," Stubby said.

"Is that Mr. Bramwell?" Julien who looked very pale, asked.

"Yeah," Francis replied.

The maid and the cook all made choking sounds as they realized what had happened. Charles patted the cook on her back. She, like him, was a long time employee of the Bramwell family.

"Can ya tell us what happened?" Francis asked.

"I had gone into Mr. Bramwell's study after dinner to make some entrances into the household ledger when I heard loud screaming out front and came out to see what was going on. Mr. Bramwell was looking out a window and he was very pale and seemed frightened. He summoned Charles and told him to go out the backway, take one of the carriage horses, and go to the 16th Precinct for help. He then told me to find the rest of the staff and to lock ourselves in our rooms and not come out until he summoned us or the constables did. I think he must have known what the mob was going to do to him."

"Least he done one good thing 'fore he died," Francis muttered.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Robert and Norbert Morehouse. "My God!" Norbert said spotting Bramwell's covered body and the remains of the rope on the tree branch.

Robert was relieved to see Julien and that he appeared uninjured. He took Kevin's arm and led him off to the side. "What the hell happened?"

"We couldn't keep them in Five Points," Kevin said. "Aidan Bourke and his mob came at us once and we got them turned back, but some of the coppers were injured so me and Francis took them to Matthew. We left Andrew and nine coppers blocking 2nd Ave, but Bourke came back with a bigger mob than before. They walloped them even though Andrew and the others were shooting at them. We got there about ten minutes after the mob started up 2nd Ave. We thought we could get ahead of them, but Bourke skunked us by breaking into homes along the way, pulling out furniture, and setting it on fire. By the time we got here they'd already hanged Bramwell."

Robert shook his head. What he couldn't understand was why not any of Bramwell's neighbors had sent for the police. Surely they must have heard the mob when it arrived?

Kevin stared at the expression on Robert's face. He could almost hear his thoughts. "I wouldn't be too hard on his neighbors. Imagine they were pretty scared; probably thought Bourke's mob was gonna burn down the whole neighborhood. Frankly surprised they didn't."

"I am relieved to see that the mob did not take out their anger out on the entire household. If you don't need Julien I will take him home with me. Elizabeth is extremely worried about him."

"What about Bramwell?" Kevin asked. "Know he didn't have no family or anybody who cared I'd guess."

Robert grimaced as he looked over at Bramwell's covered body. "My father and I will arrange things."

Francis came over to where they were. "Don' think we need ta take Bramwell ta the coroner. It's clear what killed him. Your wife's cousin said when Bramwell saw the mob outside he told the staff ta lock themselves in their rooms and not come out 'less him or a copper told 'em it was all right. Least he done one good thing 'for he died."

The 6th Precinct detectives and the coppers got back into the wagon and headed back to Five Points. Dimtry tied the horse to the back of the wagon and got in. He'd done enough riding for one night.

They took the coppers from the night shift back to the precinct. Francis decided to walk home. Andrew walked with him. "Not lookin' forward to goin' ta work in the mornin'," Francis said.

"Yeah, sure what happenened to Bramwell's gonna be on the front page of every paper."

"The Captain ain' gonna be happy neither or Eustace. They'll probably be uptowners lined up to complain ta Eustace before he even gets to his office."

Andrew winced. "It ain't our fault. We done our best. It's the 16th that wouldn't get off their backsides and help us."

"Don' matter; we'll get the blame for it no matter," Francis pointed out. He said goodbye to Andrew and broke off to stop at Matthew's clinic to walk Emma home. Sara was cleaning up and informed Francis that Matthew had taken Emma home in their wagon. "What happened uptown?"

"The mob got to Bramwell before us. He's dead."

Sara sat down as she remembered what a mob had done to her brothers. Many of them had probably been the same people. "I know he deserved to be punished for what he did, but not that way."

Francis nodded then turned to go. "Ya can likely open your store again. Think the danger's passed." He went outside then continued on home.

 ** **~*~* Page Break ~*~*****

Captain Sullivan came down the stairs and unlocked and opened the front door then bent to pick up the three morning edition newspapers that he took. He came back inside.

"Ciaran?" His mother called from the dining room. "You're just in time. Bridget just now put breakfast on the table."

"Coming Mother," he said opening the **Herald-Tribune** first and was greeted with the headline, **"** _ **Bramwell Hung By Vigilantes!"**_ A smaller headline underneath that read: **_"Sixth Precinct Coppers Fail to Protect Him!"_** The byline was of course Mark Coddington's.

Captain Sullivan quickly scanned the story. Coddington made it sound as if his men had stood by and watched if not actively participated in Bramwell's lynching. He opened the other two papers, **The Sun** and **The Weekly Herald** , and skimmed their stories only to find that their slant was much the same as well. The headlines roundly putting the blame for Bramwell's death squarely on the 6th.

"Ciaran?" His mother asked coming into the room. "Are you coming to breakfast? The food is getting cold."

"I'm sorry Mother, but something has come up at the precinct that requires my attention." He had pretty much lost his appetite anyway. He picked up his coat, cap, and then the papers and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and said pleasantly, "All right, dear, have a good day."

' _Not likely,'_ Sullivan thought.

 ** **~*~* Page Break ~*~*****

Frances was staring blankly up at the ceiling, an untouched cup of coffee sitting on his desk in front of him when Andrew walked in. He looked at Francis and grimaced. "Jesus Francis! You get any sleep? You look like hell!"

Francis shook his head. "No." He'd known when he'd seen Bramwell hanging that he'd have nightmares 'bout almost getting hung himself.

Andrew poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. "How long you been here?"

"Couple of hours." He picked up his coffee and took a sip of it.

Andrew sat down behind his desk. "Been wondering all night what Sully's gonna say today."

Francis shrugged. "Depends on what the papers say and it's a sure bet it ain' gonna be anythin' good. You remember how they were after the draft riot?"

Andrew nodded. "Yeah they couldn't blame us enough for letting the rioters burn their way uptown."

"They gonna be burnin' our arses for Bramwell hangin' now."

"True enough," Andrew said gloomily.

Kevin walked in a half-hour later looking almost as haunted as Francis. Andrew guessed he probably had nightmares about finding Ellen hanging.

Stubby stuck his head in the door. "Captain wants everybody out front."

"Here we go," Francis muttered getting up.

They joined the other coppers in the anteroom outside of the captain's office. Sullivan looked around at all of the coppers furiously and held up _**The Weekly Tribune**_. "This is not what I wanted to see when I opened my papers this morning!" He held up _**The Sun**_. "Or this!" He held up _**The Herald-Tribune**_ last. "And certainly not this!" He tossed them on the front desk. "What the hell happened? You were supposed to keep the mob _inside_ of Five Points and not allow them to go uptown and lynch Bramwell!"

We turned them back once," Kevin said. "But six of the coppers got hurt so me and Francis took them to Dr. Freeman. Two of them are still at his clinic. We pulled some coppers from the night crew and went back."

"Not too long after Kevin and Francis left Bourke came back with a even bigger mob," Andrew said. "We shot at them, trying to turn 'em back, but they got mad and rushed the wagon and I told everybody to get behind the trees. They pushed the wagon over and set it on fire; one of the horses got scared and took off and then they went up 2nd Avenue. I sent Dimitry on the other horse to get help."

"We met Dimitry coming back," Francis said, picking up the story. "We got there 'bout ten minutes after the mob left. We figured we could get ahead of 'em 'cause we had the wagon and they was on foot, but Bourke doublecrossed us. Along the way they'd raided houses, pulled out furniture, and set it on fire. We had ta stop everytime 'cause the horses was afraid of fire. We'd run inta three of 'em and that slowed us down so by the time we got ta Bramwell's mansion, they'd already hanged him and was gone."

"Goddamn!" Sullivan cursed loudly.

"How come Kennedy didn't send us no help?" Andrew asked angrily

"And where the hell was the 16th?" Kevin demanded. "That's supposed to be their part of town!"

"Lkely sittin' on their arses 'cause they didn' want any blame for Bramwell's hangin'," Francis replied sourly.

"I have to go and see Mr. Eustace and I warn you all he is _not_ going to be pleased with us," Sullivan said.

Kevin, Andrew, and Francis returned to their office. Francis was reading the front page of the **_Herald-Tribune_**. He threw it down on his desk in disgust. "Can' figure why Coddington's actin' like this after you gave him back the pictures of him and the dark prostitutes. Ya'd think he'd be grateful he got 'em back with no strings on 'em."

"His gratitude obviously only lasted until the next big story," Kevin replied in a sour tone.

"Why do we give a shite what uptown thinks anyway?" Andrew asked. "If we wasn't here to stop 'em, the criminals would be all over 'em like fleas on a dog!"

"What we need to do now is start busting up Ticeson's organization," Kevin said.

"Ain't gonna be easy," Andrew said. "We know he'll get criminals for those that can pay, but what other businesses does he have?"

"I can find out," Francis volunteered. "My contacts will know, but I'm bettin' its the usual - gamblin', whiskey, and whores." Half the dives Donovan had ordered shut down had been customers of Findley's and Ticeson's. He got up, put on his coat and hat.

"You want me to go with you? Andrew asked.

"Nah ...went out a couple times by meself while you were at Bramwell's trial."

"All right, but be careful," Andrew called.

"Will do," Francis said. "I don't want ta get clobbered and have Doc Freeman givin' me "the look" and I definitely don' want Nurse Sterling bossin' me around again." Francis waved his hand at them and left.

Andrew sat back down in his chair and leaned back with a sigh. "You know this ain't the first time somebody's tried to get the land down here? Major Morehouse's father tried it last year then Donovan for that aqueduct of his and now Bramwell. Expect they'll be others."

Kevin dug a cigarette out of his vest pocket, lit it, and tossed the match aside. "Yeah, always some greedy uptowner trying to take what little we got down here."

 ** **~*~* Page BreaK ~*~*****

Emma was bandaging the hand of a 12 year-old boy who had cut it badly. Matthew had stitched it up while his mother alternately fussed over him and scolded him.

Matthew came out holding a tin of Goldenseal salve and gave it to his mother. "I want you to put this on Josiah's cut once a day. It will prevent infection. Any sign of redness, swelling, or pus bring him right in otherwise I'll see him in a week to take the stitches out."

"Thank you Doctor Freeman," the mother replied, shepherding her son out.

"Thanks, Doc!" Josiah called with a grin.

"You be careful now," Matthew called back.

Emma had started to clean up when a carriage pulled up in front of the clinic and her father emerged from it.

"Father," Emma said in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Why bringing you the dress you requested your mother send you of course," he joked. "Hello Doctor Freeman," he said as Matthew came into the room.

"Mr. Sterling, a pleasure to see you again Sir," Matthew replied shaking his outstretched hand.

"I must say, Doctor, that your paper has caused a great deal of discussion in the medical and scientific communities of Washington."

"I'm glad to hear it," Matthew replied. "I am now attempting to find a way to permanently kill the bacillius in the contaminated well on Leonard Street."

"I have no doubt you will find the cure and when you do, you must write a paper detailing your method and I will have it published."

"I will certainly do that," Matthew promised.

Emma left with her father. He helped her into the waiting carriage. She held the long box containing her dress on her lap and her father sat opposite her. "You arrived just in time with my dress as I've just received an invitation to a benefit ball the Morehouses are having in a month."

"Whom does this ball benefit?"

"It's to help the Negro Civil War veterans. As you know they do not receive any kind of pension for their service."

"I believe there is a bill before Congress to remedy that very oversight."

"Yes, but how likely is it to pass?"

"It will undoubtedly be a fight to pass it with the Southern Democrats still even refusing to admit that seceding was a mistake."

"They want nothing to do with anything that might help the people they formerly held in captivity," Emma said.

"I'm afraid that's true my dear," Mr. Sterling replied. "Well perhaps the more reasonable voices will prevail."

"There is always that possibility." Emma said and then looked at her father. "My invitation is for myself and a guest. Perhaps you can escort me?"

Mr. Sterling chuckled. "Surely you would prefer a younger man?"

Emma shook her head. "Since I have started working for Doctor Freeman the men, young or otherwise, are not exactly lining up to escort me anywhere. I think you may have to adjust to the fact that your youngest daughter is a spinster."

"Well I will gladly escort you then," her father said. "It will give me a chance to see Major Morehouse again also." Mr. Sterling had met Robert when Emma was taking care of him. He had hoped something might develop between his daughter and the major as did his wife, but it was not to be.

The carriage pulled up in front of Emma's building and Mr. Sterling got out then helped Emma out. He instructed the driver to wait then followed his daughter inside carrying the long box.

Emma unlocked her door and they went inside. She took the lid off the long box her father had laid down on the sofa and squealed in delight as she saw the deep sapphire blue gown inside.

"Your mother insisted on having her seamtress make you a new gown," Mr. Sterling said with a smile. He loved seeing how thrilled she was with it.

"It's beautiful!" Emma exclaimed, lifting it out and holding it up so she could see the entire gown. Her mother had also packed additional items to wear with it such as ornaments for her hair.

Her father took a leather sack out of his pocket. "And your mother also insisted I bring you your jewelry."

Emma took the sack. "Oh my! It's been quite awhile since I have worn any. Miss Dix would not allow us to wear any ornamentation not even a mourning brooch."

"I know Abraham approved of Miss Dix's nursing corp and thought very highly of it. He said many times how many lives it saved, but I also know very few in Washington shared his opinion."

"Yes," Emma said nodding and continued in a slightly bitter tone, "We were considered to be not much above prostitutes."

If her father was shocked by her statement he didn't show it, but instead said, "If everything is satisfactory; how would you like to go to Delmonico's for dinner?"

"I would enjoy that very much, Father. I will go and change."

"Take your time."

When Emma came out a half-hour later she looked quite different. She wore the dress that Sara had just finished for her. Her hair was parted in the middle and done in a chignon. Her dress was dark green and the material had a sheen to it. The neckline had no ornamentation of any kind and the bodice was modest with a panel of material that was slightly lighter than the color of the dress.

"My dear, you look lovely!"

"Thank you Father," Emma replied with a modest curtsey.

They left her apartment and her father turned to her and asked, "Is Detective Maguire home? Once again I find myself in his debt for protecting my daughter during this recent event."

"I do not know if he's home yet," Emma replied. "I know they have been working longer hours, trying to break up the biggest criminal organization in Five Points." She shook her head. "And the newspapers have been writing terrible stories about the entire precinct since Bramwell's death as well." She lifted her skirt and started up the stairs. When she got to the fourth floor she knocked on Francis' door.

Francis opened his door, gun in hand, but uncocked it and replaced it in his holster when he saw Emma. "Emma, what can I do for ya?" He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt with a blue brocade vest and matching bow tie which deepened the blue of his eyes.

"My father is here and he would like to take you to Delmonico's as his guest. He is grateful to you for looking out for me during the events that followed Bramwell being freed."

"He don' need to thank me. It's me job as a copper to protect people."

Emma smiled. "Nonetheless he does insist on thanking you."

Francis shrugged. "Guess that'd be all right then." He came out into the hallway, locking his door after him. "You look very nice. Don' think I've seen your dress before."

"It's a new one Sara made for me," Emma replied and smiled mischievously. "Remember I told you I was having Sara make me a new dress, but you would have to ask me to dinner to see it?"

"Meant too, but things went wrong fast with Bramwell and all ..."

Emma squeezed his hand. "I know." She smiled. "I must say you do look very handsome in that new suit."

"Thanks," he said flushing. "Watch your dress goin' down the stairs," Francis cautioned her as Emma started down the stairs.

They got down to the second floor landing where Mr. Sterling was waiting. He put out his hand and said, "Detective Maguire, it is good to see you again."

Francis shook his outstretched hand. "It's good ta see you too, Sir."

When they arrived at Delmonico's Francis wondered briefly if the Morehouses ever ate here, but then thought it probably wasn' fancy enough for Morehouse senior.

They were seated and when the waiter came over with the menus both Mr. Sterling and Francis ordered a whiskey and Emma ordered tea. They studied the menus and when the waiter came back with their drinks; they ordered their main meal. Francis decided to have the Porterhouse Steak again.

"Emma tells me the newspapers have been giving your precinct an exceptionally bad drubbing," Mr. Sterling said.

Francis shrugged. "It's always been that way. We ain' done somethin', we done too much of somethin' else, or not 'nough. None of 'em's ever been on our side. They was on our ar ...backsides for months after the draft riot."

Emma spoke up. "It seems as if first they blamed you for Bramwell being hung by vigilantes and now they're blaming you for not arresting the vigilantes."

"Can' arrest nobody since there weren' no witnesses to the hangin'. None of Bramwell's neighbors went to the 16th coppers sayin' they saw it done. Ya know at least one of 'em had _ta_ seen a mob carryin' torches and screamin' outside Bramwell's mansion. Likely too scared to say anythin' though."

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter bringing their dinners. Once again Francis was surprised by the amount of food on his plate and how the rich people seem not to even take notice of it or else took it as their due.

"You cannot blame yourselves for Bramwell's death," Emma said.

"I don'," Francis answered. "We done everythin' possible ta get there before the mob, but Bourke pulled some tricks we wasn' countin' on. Found meself feelin' sorry for Bramwell when I seen him hangin' there though ...It ain' that I think he shouldna hanged," Francis added quickly. "But it shoulda been after a jury said he was guilty and a judge set the date for him to hang; not dragged out of his house by vigilantes and hanged from a tree in his own front yard."

"I suspect the papers are putting a lot of pressure on your precinct to catch the ones responsible," Mr. Sterling remarked.

"Yeah, and the 16th is too. Captain Heddon of the 16th was in and out of Captain Sullivan's office for a week demandin' we do somethin'. Heard Sullivan told him since the crime was committed in their territory they're responsible for arrestin' the vigilantes. He said we'd give 'em whatever help they needed, but they had ta make the arrests." Francis chuckled. "We ain' seen him since."

"Do you know who the perpetrators are?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"We know the mob at the precinct that mornin' was led by Aidan Bourke who's the leader of the Dead Rabbits, the biggest gang in Five Points, and he was leadin' the mob we turned back later that night, but none of us saw the hangin' so we don' know for sure who done it and suspicions don' hold up in court."

"What happened to Bramwell afterwards?" Emma asked. "I gather he had no family."

"Kevin ...Detective Corcoran said Robert Morehouse and his father arranged things and he's buried next ta his parents in the church graveyard."

"It is certainly more than he deserves," Emma said bitterly, recalling the grief of the parents when they found out their children had been killed.

"He done one good thin' before they hanged him. Told his staff to lock themselves in their rooms and not come out unless he called 'em or the coppers did. Musta known he was gonna die."

 ** **~*~* Page Break ~*~*****

Sara came home and set her basket on the table and with a sigh sank down on the sofa.

Matthew, wearing an apron, came out of the kitchen upon hearing her come in.

"Matthew, what on earth?" Sara asked sitting up.

"I knew you'd be tired from your busy day so I'm making dinner," he replied.

"You are?"

"Hattie showed me a few basic things while she was here. It's just a simple stew along with the bread you made this morning."

"I don't know when on earth you had time to learn any cooking," Sara said in amazement. "But, it sounds delicious."

They walked into the kitchen and Matthew pulled out a chair for her then dished up the stew and cut the bread. Sara ate a spoonful of stew. "Matthew, this is wonderful. It tastes a lot like the stew Mama makes, but slightly different."

"I added a few herbs that weren't available down South," Matthew answered then said, "I assumed you had a very busy day since you've been uptown nearly every day."

"Everyone wants a new dress for the benefit ball the Morehouse's are having," Sara replied leaning back in her chair. She shuddered. "I've been past the Bramwell house at least five times and every time I see that big tree in the front yard they hung him from I think of my brothers."

Matthew shook his head. "It's never right when people take the law into their own hands. I can understand these people were hurting and felt they hadn't gotten justice for the people they lost ...but when anger overcomes reason the result is complete chaos."

Sara was silent for a few minutes. "People uptown can't criticize the 6th precinct enough even though the 16th precinct did nothing to stop Bramwell's hanging."

"Well, it's always easy to criticize others when you feel you're the wronged party," he pointed out.

"I'm going to need to hire at least two more seamstresses," Sara said, changing the subject. she refused to dwell on Bramwell's hanging or her brothers'. "I wonder ..."

"You wonder what?"

"I remember you saying that some of the men in your unit could sew very well."

"Yes," Matthew replied nodding. "If it wasn't for them we would have been wearing rags."

"Perhaps I can hire some of them for my shop and eventually expand it to include a haberdashery."

"I think that an excellent idea, Sara," Matthew said encouragingly.

 ** **~*~* Page Break ~*~*****

Clement Ticeson sat behind his desk in his headquarters in the warehouse district of Five Points. The 6th precinct was on his ass and it was causing a downturn in his business. One of his lieutenants came in. "What the hell now?" He growled.

"The coppers took 'nother wagon of booze and arrested the driver."

Ticeson slammed his hand down on his desk in frustration. "That's the third one this week!"

"Not ta mention they been raidin' the dives that buys from us."

"And the whorehouses and the gamblin' joints too," Ticeson said sourly.

"Boss, we gotta do somethin' or they're gonna put us outta business for sure," his lieutenant complained.

Ticeson got up. "I'm callin' a meeting. Put the word out that all our "partners" need to attend. We need to put a stop ta the horseshit these coppers are pullin'!"

 ** _Thank you for reading! Please review._**


End file.
